Fullmetal Alchemist:Brotherhood Dares!
by DarkForestWolf
Summary: This is a show created by me Inspired by Lexxa about daring the fullmetal alchemist cast! Will take request on dares and I do not own Fullmetal...sadly... REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Kenza:HELLO PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD! WELCOME TO MY NEW SHOW CALLED FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST DARES!

Edward: "Do we get a saying in this?"

Kenza: "OF COURSE NOT! MY SHOW MY RULES!"

Edward:*sighs*

Kenza: "ANYWAYS, Today we are going to be doing some dares of my own! Then you guys are going to Review to me so I can do your dares next! If you don't review_ *has tears in her eyes* i'll have to stop the show..."_

__Alphonse: "Are you crying?"

Kenza: "NO! I-I JUST HAVE VERY VERY WATERY EYES TODAY...*shifty eyes*"

Alphonse:Uh..ok...Are you going to yell the entire time?"

Kenza: I only yell when I'm hyper. So technically YES! YAAAAHHHH!"

Ed: "Oh man..."

Kenza: Anyways, I got this idea brought to you by my all time new favorite fanfiction writer who inspired me to do this. She calls herself Lexxa but her home page name is Ilvhstry! SHE IS AWESOME LIKE THAT! HEY! *light bulb appears on top of her head* MABY WE CAN DO A SHOW TOGETHER! THAT WOULD BE GREAT!

Edward: Wait WHAT! NO PLEASE NOT HER! SHE MAKES US DO STUFF THAT WE DON'T EVEN WANT TO DO!"

Alphonse: YAH! SHE MADE POOR BROTHER BREAK HIS AUTOMAIL, TURN INTO A CHIBI, AND MANY MORE THAT I CAN;T NAME BECAUSE ITS TO PAINFUL!"

Edward: "Don't remind me..." *goes into emo corner*

Kenza: "1. She doesn't make you do it the fans do. 2. DON'T BLAME LEXXA FOR ANYTHING!" *grabs Al and body slams him*

Alphonse: "OOOWW! WHAT WAS THAT-"

Kenza: THAT WAS A WARNING FOR THE NEXT TIME YOU INSULT LEXXA! If you do it again...*points to closet* I will unleash my weapon like she has Marry sue. I have something just like that...*evil grins*

Fullmetal Cast:*Gulps*

Winry: "Marry sue is evil..."

Roy: "Yah"... *shudders*

Kenza: "THEN DON'T INSULT HER! YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WARNED!"

Everybody: *nods there heads*

Kenza: "EXCELLENT! Now, FIRST DARE! GOES TO ED!"

Edward: "Why me first?"

Kenza: "BECAUSE! Anyways, Ed, I dare you to tell Winry that she makes the worst automail ever and you want a new mechanic."

Edward: "WHAT WHY!?"

Kenza: "ARE YOU GOING TO ASK QUESTIONS ALL DAY OR ARE GOING TO DO THE DARE!"

Edward: "NO I'M NOT DOING THE DARE!"

Kenza: Oh really...*points to closet with secret weapon*

Edward: "*gulps and thinks of what Mary sue did to him last time* Fine..."

Kenza: Good boy! *Pats him on the head like a dog* Now tell the woman!"

Edward: *walks up to Winry* WINRY! I HATE YOUR AUTOMAIL! ITS THE WORST I HAVE EVER EXPERIENCED IN LIFE! IT SUCKS! I WISH I HAD A NEW MECHANIC!"

Winry: WHAT! *hits Ed with a wrench* IF YOU ALWAYS FELT THAT WAY THEN WHY DID'NT YOU JUST TELL ME! *hits him again with a wrench multiple amount of times then runs away crying her eyes out*

Edward: "WAIT WINRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! IT WAS JUST A DARE! I SWEAR! YOUR THE BEST MECHANIC IN THE WORLD! *runs after her*

Alphonse: "Kenza, don't you think that was a little mean?..."

Kenza: Yes, But she'll get over it eventually...

Envy: "Are you going to treat us all like this?"

Kenza: YES! I'm so mean I will do just that!"

Everybody: "..."

Kenza: "Don't worry I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS! except tucker..."

Tucker: "Even in Lexxa's dare show of doom everybody hates me... WHY!?"

Kenza: "YOU TURNED YOUR DAUGHTER INTO A CEMARA! I think that's how its spelled..."

Alphonse: "We always will..."

Everybody: *looks like they want to kill tucker*

Kenza: "I'll deal with you latter... NEXT DARE! THIS GOES TO ALL HUMUNCULIES!"

Lust: "Uh-oh"

Kenza: "I dare you all to hug Ed all at once! Right after he calms Winry down...*looks at the room they both went in*

Edward's voice from in the room: Winry please calm down it was just a dare! OWW! THAT'S THE 3 TIME YOU HIT ME WITH THAT WRENCH!"

Winry's voice from in the room: "SHUT UP SHRIMPY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Edward's voice from in the room: "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"

Kenza: *listening to them arguing* Looks like that dare won't be done anytime soon... LAST DARE! GOES TO *drum role sounds* Wheres that coming from? *shrugs shoulders* GOES TO AL!

Alphonse: "Wait what!?

Kenza: "AL! I DARE YOU TO DRESS IN A HAWIAN SKIRT FOR THE NEXT 2 CHAPTERS!"

Alphonse: "WHAT! BUT I-"

Kenzza: "DO THE DARE!"

Alphonse: *sighs* "fine...*goes into changing room*

Kenza: WELL! That's all for today! I hope to get your review so I can do your dares next! I bet they are going to be alot better then mine...Remember, REVIEW! By the way. There will be no Yaoi! EVER! That's the only rule. OH AND NO SEXUAL CONTACT DARES EITHER! Only if I think its appropriate.*winks*

Eveybody: "..."

Alphonse: *comes out in A hawian skirt*

Kenza: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!*rolls on the floor laughing*

Alphonse: "HEY! STOP LAUGHING!"

Kenza: * wipes a tear from her face* Sorry. I can't stop! *continuse to roll on the floor laughing*

Everybody else:*Laughes till they heard a big thud and Ed comes flying out of the room he was in unconscious*

Alphonse: "BROTHER" *runs to him*

Kenza: "...Uh...he'll be fine..."

Alphonse: "YOU SHORE!?"

kenza:"No..."


	2. Chapter 2

Kenza: "HELLO AGAIN PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD! WELCOME BACK TO FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST DARES! Sadly... Ed is still unconscious from last times dares..."

Alphonse: "BROTHER PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE BROTHER!"

Edward: "..."

Kenza: "Right... ANYWAYS! I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW! SQWEEEEEEE! It;s from Maruki Shitochi! It also looks like she brought a guest with her. His name is NATSUMI! I LOVE THAT NAME! WAIT! Isn't he from fairytail?

Winry: "Whats fairy tail?"

Kenza:"... I'm going to ignor that question..."*gives Winry a death glare*

Winry: "WHAT!? It was just a simple que-"

Kenza: "DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHATS IN THE CLOSET!?"

Winry: "NO MAM!"

Kenza: "THEN LISTEN TO THE DARES SHE'S GIVING US!"

Winry: "YES MAM!"

Kenza: "Good girl! *pats Winry on the head like a dog* FIRST DARE!

**Maru: Hello, fellow FMA Author, Kenz! *came in with a big smile on her face***

Kenza: HELLO MARU! *waving her hand furiously in the air with a big smile on her face*

**Maru: We just want to stop by and...**

**Natsumi: *hops from the back of Maru's back* Give the cast some dares! :)**

**Maru: Any-ho, it's 'been' awhile since I reviewed a story with script-format. So let's make the best of it!**

**Natsumi: *nods* Agree. *turns her head towards the casts* We'll only give two dares. Each. For now.**

**Maru: Yup! *transmutes two metal swords* An I got a dare for Ed this time**

****Kenza: "AL! Is Pipsqweek over there awake yet?"

Alphonse: "Sadly no..."

Kenza: "UUHH! FINE I'LL WAKE HIM UP MYSELF!" *stomps over to ed and dumps ice water on him*

Ed: "AAAAAHHHHH! COOOOOLLLLLDDD!"

Kenza: "GOOD! Your finally Awake! You have a dare! So listen up!"

Ed: *shivering* "W-whats t-th-the dare?... *looks at Al* Why are you wearing a hawian skirt?..."

Alphonse: "I'll explane later...don't remind me..."

Kenza:*laughs a little* Listen and you'll find out what the dare is Ed. *gives Ed a towel*

**Ed- You'll have a battle with me in the Olympics arena. *hands him a sword* And give me all you got, and I won't hold back either. *evil smirk***

**Natsumi: I didn't expect that...**

****Kenza: "Me neither... BUT ON WITH THE DARE! INTO THE FIGHTING ARENA ROOM!"

Edward:"Wait what? I can't hit a girl..."

Kenza: So what... at leats shes taller than you! So do the dare!"

Edward: "DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!"

Kenza: "DO IT PIPSQWEEK! *pushes Ed into room with Maru*

_10 min later..._

__Edward: *comes out all sweaty and beat up* "She-She won..." *falls to the floor in pain*

Kenza: "YAAAAAHHHH! MARU WON!"

Alphonse: "BROTTHER!"

Kenza: NEXT DARE!

**Maru: Moving on! * whipping the sweat from her forehead* Next one is for Winry!**

****Winry: "Oh no..."

Kenza: "Don't worry Its nothing bad. I think..."

**Winry- Get Ed to take you to a wrench convention. And if he refuses, or do anything bad during the convention, throw any wrench that you see. And don't take a 'NO' for an answer.**

****Winry: YAAAHHH! ED! Take me to the wrench convention! NOW!

Edward: *getting up from the ground* "WHAT! WHY!?"

Winry: "BECAUSE IT'S A DARE! YOU HAVE TO TAKE ME!"

Edward: "NO WAY ON EARTH! FIND SOM ONE ELSE TO TAKE YOU!"

Kenza: "Your dead..."

Edward: "What do you mean by tha-"

Winry: *throse one of best wrenches at his head*

Edward: *falls to the floor in pain* "OOWWW!" *sees Winry threaten to do it again* "OK! OK! FINE I'LL TAKE! JUST PLEASE PLEASE DON'T HIT ME WITH THAT THING AGAIN!"

Winry: "SQWEEEE! LETS GO! *drags Ed out the door against his own will*

Kenza: "Ok..."

_3 hours latter_

__Kenza: "THERE BACK! How was it?"

Roy: "What happend to fullmetal?"

Riza:" I think he ticked off Winry sir..."

Kenza: *looks at unconscious Ed* "Ok then..." *grabs him and gives him to Al who was fanning him*

Winry: "HE INSULTED ONE OF MY WRENCHES! SO I HIT HIM WITH THE NEW GOLDEN WRENCH I BOUGHT!"

**Natsumi: Ya know, Pipsqueak. You shouldn't have p! #ed her when you go there with her. *looks at the unconscious Ed***

****Kenza: "Sorry no swears..."

Winry: "Well why not!?"

Kenza: Because my dad checks my web site and he doesn't like swears... My parents are over protective... *sighs* I'm so sorry...*goes into emo corner*

**Maru: Man! THAT was pure gold! XD *laughing on the floor***

****Kenza: *gets out of corner* IT WAS WASN'T IT! *laughs on the floor with Maru*

**Natsumi: My turn! *smirks evilly* My dare is for the one and only, the Cross Dressing Palm tree!**

Envy: "I'M NOT A PALM TREE!"

**Natsumi: Yes, you ARE a palm tree, Envy. *monotone***

Envy: *growls at Natsumi*

**Palm tree- Get everyone you hate and/or killed to be your masters/mistress for four chapters!**

Envy: "WHAT! WHY!?"

**Maru: Because you're the bad guy, that's why! XD *starts laughing at Envy***

Envy: "WHAT! NO! NEVER! AND I'M NOT A PALM TREE YOU SON OF A-"

Kenza: "I SAID NO SWEARING! *hits Envy on the head with one of Winry's wrenches* Thanks winry! :D"

Winry: "Your welcome." :D

Envy: "OOOWWWW! I'M STILL NOT DOING IT!"

Kenza: *points to closet*

Envy *thinks about marry sue and shuders* "Grrr..." *sighs with defeat* "fine..."

Kenza: "GREAT! EVERRYBODY! ENVY IS NOW YOUR SLAVE!"

Envy: "WHAT! WHY EVERYBODY!?"

Kenza: "You hate everybody in this room right?"

Envy: "Yes."

Kenza: "And you have killed some people right?"

Envy: "Yes."

Kenza:"THEN DEAL WITH IT! HE DARED YOU TO BE THE PEOPLE YOU HATED AND KILLED TO BE YOUR MASTER!"

Envy: "I hate reviewers..."

Kenza: *gets twichy and then body slams envy* "DON'T SAY THAT TO MY REVIEWERS! NOW SAY SORRY!"

Envy: "OOWWW! OWWW! OK I'M SORRY! GEEZ! CHILL WOMEN!"

Kenza: GOOD! Now, NEXT DARE!

**Natsumi: The next, and last, dare for the day is for Mustang.**

Mustang: "Oh no..."

**Mustang- Go live with your kind, the horses! For two chapters!**

****Mustang: "YES! COME TO ME MY FELLOW HORSES!"

Kenza: "I don't think we have that... * checks some rooms* WAIT! YES WE DO! GO HAVE FUN ROY!"

Mustang: "YES!"

Riza: *sighs*

Kenza: Lets see what he's up to. *looks at crystal ball*

Alphonse: "Kenza, you have a crystal ball?"

Kenza: "I use a crystal ball Lexxa uses a computer. I don't want to copy her. Just to be nice."

Edward: *Finaly waking up* "Whats going on?..."

Alphonse: "BROTHER YOUR AWAKE! I'll explane everything to you right now."

Kenza: "SHUT UP AND WATCH GUYS!"

Everybody: *looks into the ball*

Roy: "HELLO AGAIN MY FELLOW HORSES!"

Horses: *look at roy and then ignor him and start eating grass*

Mustang: "I'LL JOIN YOU! AND BECOME ONE WITH YOU!" *gets on the ground and starts eating grass like the horses*

Kenza: "Ok..."

**Maru: That was EPIC, Natsumi! XD *starts laughing at the floor, again***

Kenza: "IT WAS!" *starts laughing with Maru again* "Nice one Natsumi!" *Hi fives Natsumi*

**Natsumi: I know. :D**

**Maru: Bye, we'll come again. If you want to. Peace out, Kenza! X)**

****Kenza: Awww... your leaving... well, that's ok. You have to leave somtime today. AND IF I WANT YOU TO COME BACK! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! OF COURSE YOU CAN COME BACK! COME BACK AS MUCH AS YOU WANT! NOTHING WILL STOP YOU!

Edward: "Thank god she left..."

Kenza: "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" *body slams Ed*

Edward: "OWWW! I SAID I HOPE SHE COMES BACK SOON! Hehehe..." *shifty eyes*

Kenza: "I hope so... Anyways. One last thing before we go!"

Lust: "What is it?"

Kenza: a request from Fanfics-Unknown... Sounds so mysterious...

Pride: "Whats the request?"

Kenza: "It's to...UNLEASH THE SECRET WEAPON ON TUCKER!"

Tucker: "WHAT!? WHY ME!?"

Kenza: "SHUT UP! NO ONE LIKES YOU! *body slams Tucker*

Edward: "Must you do that to every one if they upset you..."

Kenza: Kenza yes. Yes I will. *grabs Tucker and throws him in the room*

Tucker in the closet: "Wait, no please, don't hurt me... NOOOOOOOOO!" *can hear crshes and bangs in the room*

Everybody: *gulps*

Kenza: I will tell you what the weapon is in time my munchkins! :D

Scar: "What do you mean in time?"

Kenza: "I mean, when I feel like telling you. I want to see you in fear for now."

Winry: "I thought you loved us!?"

Kenza: OH YES YES! OF COURSE I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS! except Tucker *wispers so Tucker won't hear*

Mei: "Then why do you do this to us!"

Kenza: "To show how much I love all of you! Love hurts you know."

Edward: "O...k..."

Kenza: Thanks for reading! I can't wait till the next dares I get! Thanks Maru and Natsumi! Review my fellow Earthlings! REVIEW! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Kenza: "HELLO PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD AND WELCOME BACK TO MY SHOW OF FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST DARES!"

Ed: "Who's the next Reviewer?"

Kenza: *claps her hands together* "I'M SO GLAD YOU ASKED ED! IT'S MARU AGAIN! HIYA MARU!" *gives Maru a hug*

**Maru: We're back, Kenza! With more dares and/or questions! :D**

Al: "I CAN FINALLY GET OUT OF THIS STUPID HAWIAN SKIRT! YES!" *jumps for joy*

Kenza: "That's nice Al..."

**Natsumi: Isn't THAT supposed to be 'Natsu'? NOT 'Natsumi'? I'm practically a GIRL!**

Kenza: "What does she mean?"

Winry: You called Natsumi a boy last time. Natsu is from Fairy tale and Natsumi is from a diffrent show."

Kenza: "..." *goes into emo corner* "_I'm so sorry..." _

__Edward: "Weirdo..."

Kenza: *body slams Ed* "I HEARD THAT YOU FULLMETAL MIDGET!"

Edward: "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"

Winry: "ED SHUT UP!" *hits Ed with a wrench*

Kenza: *looks at Ed that's in seriouse pain* "Thank you Winry!"

Winry: "Your welcome."

Kenza: "Anyways, EVERY BODY LISTEN UP! MARU HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!" *everybody shuts up*

**Maru: So, I'm gonna introduced my self. The name's Maruki Shitoichi, but you can call me Maru. I can do metal alchemy just by clapping, and like Hohenhiem.**

Edward: "I hate Hohenhiem..."

Kenza: "Ed hate is such a strong word..."

Edward: "BUT ITS A GOOD WORD TO DESCRIBE ON HOW BAD OF A FATHER HE CAN BE!"

Hohenhiem: "..."

Alphonse: "Father don't listen to him... He's just upset that Winry hit him with a wrench and Kenza body slamed him..."

Edward: " I AM NOT MAD BECAUSE OF THAT ITS JUST HE-"

Kenza: "I SAID QUIT!" *body slams Ed again*

Edward: "OOOOWWWW!"

Kenza: NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS YOU GOT THAT GUYS!" *everybody shuts up again* "Good. Cary on Maru"

**Natsumi: And I'm Natsumi Kagame, but you can call me Natsumi. I'm Maru's best OC friend, and I can do fire alchemy without any gloves. Not like a 'certain' someone, by just snapping. Oh, and also, I'm a Humonculus.**

****Kenza: "AWESOME!"

Roy: "HOW'S THAT POSSIBLE! I'M THE ONLY FLAME ALCH-"

Kenza: "QUIT!" *body slams Roy then he shuts up*

Ed: IT'S ANOTHER HOMONCULUS! *gets into fighting stands also Al, Teacher, and the Camares*

**Maru: It's NOT a big problem people! *annoyed* Any-ho, I'm sorta glad to be able to review this story, again. Since writing the next chapter is SO stressful.**

Ed and every body else that was in there fighting stands: "Oh..."

**Natsumi: Hey! You haven't wrote it for an entire day, and you call your self stressed out?!**

**Maru: 'Our FMA/B Q&A' is getting bigger, Natsumi. And I got another one in DC fandom, so keep your shirt on.**

**Natsumi: *sweat drops* Moving on. Onto the dares for the day!**

Kenza: "YES! ON WITH THE DARES!" :D

Everybody: *crossing there fingers hoping it's not them*

**Al- Here's a brown furred kitten, he likes to play and sleeps in a metal armor. And his name is Mr. Whirkers. Don't lett the pipsqueak tells you to NOT keep him.**

****Alphonse: "THANK YOU MARU! YOUR THE BEST! * cuddles kitty* "But I have my body back now..."

Kenza: "Here" *gives Al the exact same Armor he had before*

Alphonse: "Thanks Kenza!" *puts the armor in one of the rooms and puts the kitty to sleep* "_Good night Mr. Whirkers..." *_pets the Mr. Wirkers..."

Edward: "Al what did I say about cats..."

Alphonse: "BUT BROTHER MARU GAVE IT TO ME!"

Edward: "I don't care give me the cat."

Kenza: *just before Ed can touch the cat* "NO YOU DON'T!" *body slams Ed*

Edward: *OOOWWWW! WILL YOU STOP THAT!"

Kenza: "NO! IF MARU GAVE HIM A CAT HE KEEPS IT!"

Edward: *mumbles something under his breath*

**Maru: What? He IS our favorite character, besides Hawkeye. Onwards to the next dare!**

Kenza: *ignoring what Ed said under his breath* "YES ON TO THE NEXT DARE!"

**Hawkeye- I respect you, so you got to torture someone. Here's a hose *gives Riza the hose*, for your dare, you have to use that hose whenever Mustang didn't do or burns his paperwork.**

****Riza: "I like that dare and I'm glad I'm one of your favorite character. *gets the hose ready and point's it at Mustang*

Al: "YEAH! I'm glad you like me to!"

Mustang: *sees hose* "RIZA! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?"

Riza: "Sir I need you to do your your work please."

Roy: "Y-Yes Mam" *goes into emo corner and starts doing his work*

Riza: You have no idea how much I appreciate you right now Maru." :D

Roy: "I hate Maru..."

Kenza: *body slams Roy* SAY THAT AGAIN AND I WILL PUT YOU IN THE ROOM WERE TUCKER SUFFERD FROM!"

Roy: *gulps and thinks whats in there hoping its not worse than Mary sue*

**And Mustang?**

Roy: "Yeah?"

**It's an endless piles of paperwork. *evil laugh***

Roy: "YOU MONSTER! NOOOOOOOOO!'

Kenza: "YES! NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL TORCHER! *laughs on the floor*

**Maru: Okay, *claps both hands* that's the last one for the day. Sorry Kenza, gotta go. Gotta do 'some' writing now. And by the way, I CAN'T BELIEVE WE CAN DO ANY SWEARS RIGHT NOW! Good thing my parent didn't know this site, or they'll kill me for swearing..**

Kenza: "Actually You can't do any swears right now..."*goes into emo corner with Roy* "_I'm so sorry. If I had a choice I would let you say anything you want..."_

Edward: "I'm still mad about that..."

Kenza: "WELL SUCK IT UP AND DEAL WITH IT! AT LEAST AL DOESN'T SWEAR MUCH!"

Alphonse: "Not as much as brother does at least..."

**Natsumi: Bye! And be sure to read our 'FMA/B Q&A Show' too, okay Kenza.**

Kenza: "DON'T WORRY NATSUMI! I WILL!" *smiles really big and waves* "BYE! COME BACK SOON YOU 2 OK!"

**Maru: Bye!**

****Ed: "Thank God there gone..."

Kenza: "WHAT DID YOU SAY ED!" *holds Ed's arm behind his back really tight*

Edward: "OOWWW OWW OOOOOWW! I JUST GOT THIS ARM BACK CUT IT OUT!" *mumbles under his breath* _I'm surprised she didn't body slam me.."_

__Kenza: *Body slams Ed*

Edward: *In serious pain* "I stand corrected..."

Kenza: NOW SAY SORRY OR I'LL PUT YOU IN THE ROOM!"

Ed: "...sorry.."

Kenza: "NOT TO ME IDIOT TO MARU!"

Edward: "...sorry Maru..."

Kenza: "Good! WAIT WE GOT A SPECIAL REQUEST FROM thenutyone! This dare is for Ed."

Edward: "Oh no..."

**Um... What evilness should I force upon them... I dare Edward to say hes short... :}**

Edward: "WHAT! I WOULD NEVER SAY SUCH A THI-"

Kenza: *gives Ed death glare and points to room*

Edward: *gulps* I- i'm short..."

Kenza: "ED! You have to mean it!"

Edward: "HE DIDN'T SAY I HAVE TO MEAN IT!"

Kenza: "WELL I DID! SO SAY IT, MEAN IT, AND OWN IT! OR YOUR GO IN," *thunder noises in the background* "THE ROOM..."

Alphonse: "Were did the lightning sound come from?"

Kenza: "It's just as mysterious as the drum role noises...*shrugs shoulders* "All well... ED DO THE DARE!"

Edward: *sighs* Fine... *takes a deep breath* "I'M SHORT!" 8goes into emo corner*

Kenza: THERE WE GO! GOOD BOY! *pats Ed on the head like a dog*

Edward: "..."

Kenza: "Sadly... that's it for the day. Remember to review and give me some dares! I LOVE YOU ALL! BYE!" :D


	4. Chapter 4

Kenza: "HELLO PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD! WELCOME TO FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST DARES!"

Edward: "We already did this this morning. Your doing it twice?"

Kenza: "THATS RIGHT! I just love this show." *hearts circle around her*

Al: "Kenza... Are... Are you ok?"

Kenza: *snaps out of it* "Wah? YES! YES I'M FINE!

Pride: "O...k..."

Kenza: "We have a dare from... Fanfics Unknown... I still think that names mysterious..."

Winry: "Whats the dare?"

Kenza: *opens envelope* "OH MY GOSH!"

Mei: "What?"

Kenza: THIS DARE GOES OUT TO ALL THE WINRY X ED FANS!

Winry and Ed: "Wait WHAT!?"

Kenza: "I said..."*grabs a microphone* "**THIS DARE GOES TO ALL THE WINRY X ED FANS!"**

Everybody: "OOOWWW!" *covers there ears*

Kenza: "Better..."

Edward: "THAT'S NOT WHAT WE MEANT LOUD MOUTH!"

Kenza: "SHUT UP SHORTY!"

Edward: "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT IF HE TRIED TO DRINK MILK HE COULDN'T BECAUSE HE COULDN'T REACH THE TOP OF THE GLASS!?"

Kenza:"...I...Didn't...never mind...*face palms* LETS ALL SHUT UP AND HEAR THE DARE!

**Awww Ed, I don't care if you're short! *fangirls***

Edward: "Why thank you." :D

**Anyway, onward to my true purpose!I dare Ed to kiss Winry. And it has to last for ten seconds.**

Ed and Winry: "WHAT!?" *blushes*

Kenza: She sayed..* grabs microphone* "**I DARE-"**

Ed and Winry: "WE HEARD!"

Kenza: *holds up hands in defense* "Well if you heard do the dare."

Winry: "Do we have to..."

Kenza: "Yes because.."1. It's a dare and 2. ALL THE ED AND WINRY FANS ARE LOOKING FORWARD TO THIS!"

**MWAHAHAHA If my OTP doesn't happen, then I'll MAKE it happen!**  
**(oh, and Winry can't hit Ed with the wrench afterwards.)**

****Kenza: "YES NO HITTING WINRY! *takes wrench*

Winry: "MY BABY!"

Kenza: "Shut up and deal with it!"

Kenza: "As for you Ed..*dumps giant spiders on Ed*

Edward: "AAAHHHH! GET THEM OFF GET THEM OFF GET THEM OFF! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

Kenza: "I don't know...Pudding...*

Edward: "WHAT!? THAT MAKES NO SENSE!"

Kenza: "YOUR FACE MAKES NO SENSE!"

Edward: "WHY I OUGHT TO-"

Alphonse: " BROTHER PLEASE! Anyways,are you and Ed and Winry fan Kenza?" *everybody stairs at Kenza*

Kenza: "I'm not going to lie... OF COURSE I AM! THEY MAKE THE CUTEST COUPLE EVER!"

Edward and Winry: "O my gosh..." *sinks down in there seats*

Kenza: "EDWARD AND WINRY SITING IN A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N..."

Edward: "DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT LAST LETTER."

Kenza: "THEN DO THE FREAKIN DARE!"

Edward and Winry: *blush and role eyes* "fine..."

Kenza: "GREAT!"

Edward: "ONLY IN A PRIVATE ROOM!"

Kenza: "But why?"

Winry: "BECAUSE WE DON'T WANT TO BE SEEN!"

Kenza: "But..."

Edward: "I DIDN'T HEAR FANFICS UNKNOWN SAY ANYTHING ABOUT DOING IT INFRONT OF EVERYBODY!"

Kenza: *sighs in defeat* "fine..."

Ed and Winry: *go in a room and lock the door*

Alphonse: "Your realy going to let them do that..."

Kenza: "OF COURSE NOT! I'M NOT LETTING ALL THE EDWARD X WINRY FANS DOWN LIKE THAT ALL BECAUSE THERE NERVOUS KISSING AROUND US! I'M NOT THAT STUPID!"

Riza: "Then how are you going to watch-"

Kenza: *pulls out crystal ball*

Roy: "Figures..."

Kenza: "LETS SEE IF THEY REALLY DO KISS FOR 10 SECONDS!"

Everybody: *looks in the crystal ball and sees Winry and Ed making out*

Kenza: "THIS IS PRICLESS! SQWEEEEE!"

Envy: *using a stop watch* "aaaaaaaaand... TIME! It's been 10 seconds"

Alphonse: "AND THERE STILL GOING!?"

Kenza: "Yes.. Yes they are. YEEEAAAAHHH!"

Edward in the crystal ball: *moans* _"Winry..."_

Winry in the crystal ball:_ "yes Ed..."_

Edward in the crystal ball: "_Ca...Can we... do this longer..."_

Winry in the crystal ball_: *moans* "Shore... *takes off Ed's shirt*_

Edward in the crystal ball:_ *laughs a little then grabs Winry and put's her against the wall and starts making out with her like crazy*  
_

Kenza: THIS IS THE BEST! *eats some popcorn she had in her hand*

Alphonse: "Why brother..."

Mei: "I accually think it's kind of cute...*secretly thinks of her and Al doing the same thing*

Alphonse: "...Mei... you ok?"

Mei: *stops day dreaming* "Huh what? Sorry Alphonse just thinking about something"...*starts to blush*

Alphonse: "About what?"

Mei: "Huh...Well..I..."

Kenza: *light bulb appears on top of her head and has an evil grin* "HEY MEI! WHY DON'T YOU GO IN ANOTHER ROOM AND SHOW AL!" *looks at Mei who was blushing like crazy and wondering how I knew what she was imagining*

Mei: "UUUHHH..."

Alphonse: "Shore Mei you can show me."

Mei: "O...k... PROMISE YOU WON'T HATE ME AFTER THIS THOUGH!"

Alphonse: "Mei why would I-"

Mei: "PROMISE ME!"

Alphonse: "OK FINE! Geez, is it that personal..."

Kenza: "JUST GO ALREADY!" *shoves them into a room*

Kenza: "2 for one... SCORE! * throws a popcorn piece in the air and catches it with her mouth then chews on it happily*

Scar: "Do we have to watch this..."

Kenza: No... BUT I SHORE WAN'T TO! *continuse to watch Winry and Ed make out*

Lust: *sighs* "Who wan'ts to play a game?"

Ling: "How about Super Smash Brothers Brawl?"

Everybody: *shakes there head in agreement and goes to play wile Kenza watches Winry and Ed*

_15 min later..._

_*_Winry and Ed come out of the room they made out in with messed up close*

Kenza: *hides popcorn and kicks the crystal ball away which surprisingly didn't break and pretends like she wasn't watching* "So you guys... How was the dare..." * innocent smile spreaded across my face*

Winry: "It was... Ok... *blushes*

Edward: "I agree..."*blushes as well* "Wheres everybody else?"

Kenza: "Playing Super smash brothers brawl" *worlds best game*

Edward:"SWEET!" *grabs Winry by the hand and goes to play with them*

Kenza: "Eh, What the heck.." *goes to join them*

_1 hour latter _

Kenza: "I SLOTTERD ALL OF YOU! MWUUHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Edward:"She is realy good..."

Envy: "Tell me about it.."

Kenza: "Well Pit is my best character"(it really is) Anyways, THATS ALL THE DARES FOR TODAY FOLKS! SEE YOU TILL NEXT TIME AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND GIVE ME DEARS TO GIVE TO THE FULLMETAL CAST! BYE! *waves hands furiously in the air*

Edward: "Wheres Al?"

Ling: "And Mei?"

Kenza: "Uh...*sweatdrops and secretly grabs crystal ball* "I don't know..." *looks in it real quick and sees Al and Mei making out just like Edward and Winry did* "But I can tell you this... Alphonse is in REALLY good hands and is having a GREAT time with Mei.. Heheheheh* shifty eyes and scratches the back of head*

Edward and Ling: *look confused but shrug it off*

Kenza: "I'm so dead..." *face palms and looks at the crystal ball looking at Mei and Al make out some more* "OH BY THE WAY ED!"

Edward: "What?"

Kenza: "G"

Edward: "I TOLD YOU NOT TO FINISH THAT SENTENCE! *runs towards Kenza but fails because she body slams him*

Kenza: *laughs* By the way. Reviewers, I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE BECAUSE THEUTYONE IS A GIRL! NOT A BOY! A GIRL! SORRY ABOUT THAT! *laughs and scratches the back of her head* Sorry about that...* continues to watch Mei and Al make out looking threw the crystal ball wile running away before Ed gets up* BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

Edward: "HELLO PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD AND WELCOME TO FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST DARES!"

Kenza: "HEY! THATS MY LINE!" *body slams Ed*

Edward: "OOOWWW! HEY! I that I would try to be you for once and see what it feels like."

Alphonse: "How does it feel."

Edward: "Weird..."

Kenza: "IT SHOULD FEEL WEIRD! I AM WEIRD!" :D

Winry: "What?..."

Kenza: "Anyways, This dare is from... WOW! GUESS WHO'S BACK!'

Alphonse: "Maru..."

Kenza: CORRECT ALPHONSE! Heres a cookie."

Alphonse: YEAH! *starts nomming on cookie*

Kenza: "Anyways, ON WITH THE DARE!"

**Maru: Urgh! Hi Kenza... *annoyed***

Kenza: "Er, Hi... Whats wrong guys?..."

**Natsumi: Our story just got deleted, and she CAN'T make ma new one. Not until the day after tomorrow.**

Kenza: "OH NO! THAT'S TERRIBLE!"

**Maru: I'm SO angry right now, I-I! ARGH! *starts slicing Envy with a sword she transmuted***

Envy: "AAAAHHH! GET THIS SYCO CHICK AWAY FROM ME! *starts coughing up blood*

Edward: "KEEP GOING MARU! *eating popcorn for entertainment*

Alphonse: "Brother were did you get that Popcorn?"

Edward: *looks at popcorn confused* "I don't know..."* continues eating it*

Alphonse: "gross brother..."

Edward: "What?"

Kenza: "Ok then.."

**Natsumi: Fyi, don't stop her. Or she'll 'might' do something more horrible to you guys.**

Kenza: "Don't have to tell us twice...*keeps watching Maru beat up Envy*

Edward: "YES! THIS IS AWSOME!"

Alphonse: *face palms and sighs*

**Maru: *pants***

**Natsumi: *sweat drops* Okay, onto the questions and/or dares!**

Kenza: "ALL RIGHT!" :D**  
**

**Ed- Hey ya Pipsqueak! What'll you say if we have 'another' Humonculus as the other host in our show?**

Edward: *spits out popcorn* "WHAT NO!"

**Too late! His name is Takeru Hatsumoto, or Takeru for short. And he can do water alchemy.**

Edward: "EVEN WORSE! *goes to emo corner*

**Takeru: *peers from the door* Am I being called?**

**Maru: NO, Takeru! *annoyed* Get the **** outta here**

Kenza: "YOU BLOCKED A SWEAR! *claps hands* CONGRADULATION! YOU EARN A GIANT COOKIE! *gives Maru a giant cookie*

**Takeru: Okay-okay! Sheesh, women. *walks out***

**Natsumi: *sweat drops* Onto the next one!**

**Hughes- Despite many efforts I was given from Maru to NOT torture you, she'll let me off the hook for this time only.**

Kenza: "Hughes? Ithought you were dead?"

Hughes: "Edwards dads here... Why can't I be?..."

Kenza: *sweat drops* "Good point... I'll allow you to be hear just because I like you!" :D

Hughes: "YEAH!"

**Hughes- Despite many efforts I was given from Maru to NOT torture you, she'll let me off the hook for this time only.**

Hughes: "Huh?"

**And for your dare, stop ranting about your family to other, except the Humonculi (minus me and Takeru), for the rest of the story. Ed of discussion.**

Hughes: "NOOOOO! BUT MY FAMILY IS SOOO WONDERFUL! YOU MONSTER!" *goes to emo corner*

Kenza: *snickers* "He said Ed of discussion." *snickers some more*

Edward: "HEY DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY NAME!"

Kenza: "Relax, It was probibly a typo."

Edward: *relaxes* "Oh..."

**Maru: Just two dares/queations, for the day. I have to finish up the next chapter for another one in the DC fandom, it stands for 'Detective Conan'.**

Kenza: "I wish you good luck on that story." :D

**Natsumi: Bye, and Ed, Maru 'can do alchemy' just like Hohenhiem. And she does NOT like him.**

Edward: "Oh ok then."

Hohenhiem: "Why does everybody hate me..."

Edward: "YOU LEFT US WHEN WE WERE KIDS YOU A WHOLE!"

Kenza: "I'll let you off the hook Ed because that wasn't technicaly s wear..."

Edward: *sighs in releafe*

Alphonse: "Don't worry dad. I don't hate you! :D

Hohenihiem: "Why thank you Alphonse."

Alphonse: "No problem."

Kenza: "Your alright it's just it was wrong of you to leave your kids. I mean come on THEY HAD TO WATCH THERE MOTHER DIE!"

Hoenihiem: "..."

**Maru: Bye.**

Kenza: "BYE MARU! COME BACK SOON!" *waves arms frantically in the air* "WAIT! There are a couple of more dares from... A NEW COMER! SQWEEEEEEEE! I LOVE COMMERS!"

Winry: "Oh boy..."

Kenza: It's from NekoLuvTehFma... wait... his dare was given to me 3 days ago... Why didn't I see that? MAYBE I WAS STUPID THAT DAY AND DIDN'T SEE IT! IM SO SORRY NEKO!"

Everybody: *sweat drops*

Kenza: "ON WITH THE DARE!"

**Dares: Al, I dare you to slap this kitten! -hands him kitten-**  
**Winry, I need imusement. Hit Ed with your wrench!**  
**To the author: I have a random question for you. Who do you think would win in an eating contest, Allen Walker from D. Grey-Man or Ling Yao? (Feel free to make this a dare)**  
**Welp I'm done. Bye!**

****Alphonse: "BUT I DON'T WANT TO PUNCH A CAT!"

Kenza: "TO BAD! *holds kitty in Alphonses face*

Alphonse: "NO! THAT'S ONE DARE I REFUSE TO DO! I CAN'T HIT A CAT! IT'S LIKE CHILD ABUSE!"

Kenza: "Don't make me..."

Alphonse: "I'LL TAKE ON ANYTHING YOU GOT! I WILL NEVER HURT A CUTE KITTY!"

Kenza: "You asked for it..." *opens room with secret weapon inside and everybody hears a very loud roar coming from inside*

Alphonse: *gulps* "Uhhh..."

Kenza: "Last chance Al..."

Edward: "RUN AL! I JUST GOT YOUR BODY BACK AND IM NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU AND IT NOW! RUN!"

Alphonse: *to scared to run and stays put*

Edward: "AL!"

Kenza: "Well Al... wan't to tell our fans what this is..."

Alphonse: "I-I'll punch the kitty..."

Kenza: "GOOD!" *shuts the door with the weapon in it and puts a kitty in fron't of Al's face* "ABUSE THE CAT!"

Alphonse: *whispers to the cat* "_I'm so sorry..."_

Kitty: *gives Al a cute face* "Mew"

Alphonse: *closes his eyes and punches the kitty*

Kitty: *falls to the ground and cries a little like some cats do and runs away*

Alphonse: "I'M SO SORRY KITTY! PLEASE COME BACK! KITTY! ENVY! FETCH ME THE CAT NOW!"

Envy: "WHAT!? NO! I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE!"

Kenza: "Yes you are..."

Envy: "HOW SO!?"

Kenza: "Remember the dare a few shows ago some one gave you the dare to be the people who you don't like and the people you have killed to be your masters for the next 6 chapters.."

Envy: "What if I happen to like Alphonse!"

Alphonse: *blushes like crazy*

Kenza: "Then you would be gay and Ed would kill you..."

Edward: "YOU BET!" *cracks his knuckles and looks angry*

Envy: *sighs in defeat* "Fine..." *chases the cat, catches him, and gives it to Al*

Kenza: Good, Now, WINRY HIT ED WITH A WRENCH!"

Edward: "WHAT!?"

Winry: "GLADLY!" *hits Ed with a wrench and knocks him unconscious*

Kenza: "HAHAHA! THAT WAS AMUSING!" :D Now I if there was an eating contest between Allen Walker and Ling Yoa I would say...*thinks for a bit* Ling Yoa. The guy eats ALLOT! Anyways, Thanks for stooping bye guys, UNTIL WE MEAT AGAIN MY FELLOW MUNCHKINS! BYE! *waves hand furiously in the air*

Alphonse: "Will brother be ok?"

Kenza: "I don't know?"

Winry: "MAN THAT FELT GOOD! THANKS ALLOT FOR THAT DARE!"


	6. Chapter 6

Kenza: "HELLO PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD AND WELCOME BACK TO FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST DARES!"

Edward: "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Everybody: *hears a crash sound from one of the rooms*

Kenza: "Whats going on?"

Envy: "Ed's mad at some guy that cleans the studio every night and found out he was hitting on Winry..."

Kenza: "Never hit on a mans girlfriend. I've seen what happens if you do on TV..." *shuders*

Winry: "He kept hitting on me and it was getting anoying... I told him I had a boyfriend but insisted He told me to dump him..."

Mei: "What did you do?"

Winry: "I was just about to let his face meet my wrench, *holds up wrench* "But Ed saw him kissing my cheak and just freaked out!"

Kenza: "Wish I was there..."

Winry: "He won't be coming out in a wile..."

Kenza: "I don't mind. That guy deserves it... Anyways, TIME TO DARE!

Alphonse: "Whose the dare from?"

Kenza: "This dare is from... From the one and only thenutyone! YEAH HE'S BACK!

Everybody: "...lord help us..."

Kenza: Before we get on with the dare I wan't to introduce 2 visitors!"

Alphonse: "Who is it?"

Kenza: "I'll give you a hint... There both not human, One has not seen his father in 7 years, One has a very stricked father, and there my favorite characters in this show because there so cute!"

Pride: "I don't know who?"

Kenza: "ITS GOTEN AND TRUNKS FROM DRAGON BALL Z! *clapping comes out of no ware.*

Lust: "Were did-"

Kenza: "Don't even bother asking I have no clue. Just ignore it for now."

Goten: "HIYA GUYS I'M GOTEN!

Trunks: "They know who you are stupid the girl just said it..."

Goten: "HEY I'M NOT STUPID!"

Trunks: "I'm not even going to answer that..."

Goten: *folds his arms and sits down next to Al*

Alphonse: "Hello."

Goten: "Hi. Who are you?"

Alphonse: "I'm Al."

Goten: "Nice to meat you!" *smiles at Al and Al smiles back*

Trunks: *sits next to Scar and just look at each other then look away*

Kenza: "GREAT! NOW ON TO THE DARES!

**Mwahaha I've returned, did I spell that right? Anywho I see you put the spiders to use. :}**

Kenza: "Again thanks for the spiders by the way!" *hugs thenutyone*

**So I think I should tell you my dares.**

Alphonse: "You really don't have-"

Kenza: "SHUT IT AL! NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION!"

Alphonse: "..."

**Edward and Alphonse, go to highschool for a week.**

Alphonse: "Dosen't sound to hard I guess..."

Kenza: "I'll go get Ed..."

Trunks: "Whats he doing?"

Kenza: "Fighting with some guy for hitting on his girlfriend..."

Goten: "Didn't Gohon do that forr videl once?"

Trunks: *shrugs sholders* "Don't worry Kenza. We'll save you the trouble and get him for you."

Goten: "Yeah Kenza no worry."

Kenza: "AAWWWW! *grabs them into a big bear hug* YOU GUYS ARE SOOOO SWEAT! I LOVE YOU!"

Goten: "*trying to breath* "Ok...*hack* "Thats nice...*weez* "Now can you please let us go..."

Trunks: "You know..*hack* "We have to be alive to do this...*weez "Right..."

Kenza: "I'M SO SORRY!" *drops them to the ground*

Goten: *catches his breath* "No its ok..."

Trunks: "Man she can hug..."*catches his breath as well the they both go into the room*

_5 min latter..._

Edward: "LET ME GO I ALMOST HAD HIM!"

Goten: "HE WAS HALF DEAD!"

Edward: "LIKE I SAID ALMOST HAD HIM!"

Goten: "..." *puts Ed down*

Trunks: "Man up and act your age I don't think he would be bothering your Girlfriend anymore..."

Edward: "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE-"

Kenza: "GO TO HIGH SCHOOL!"

Edward: "WAIT WHAT!"

Kenza: Pushes Al and Ed on a bus with school supplies and sends them off to high school*

Mei: 'Will they be ok?"

Kenza: "Dought it... NEXT DARE!"

**Roy, you wear a miniskirt and see how you like it.**

Kenza: "ROY GO TO THE CHANGING ROOM AND PUT THIS MINI-"

Roy: "Done"

Kenza: "Wait what?..."

Roy: "I was wearing one the whole time."

Kenza: "I'm not going to ask..."

**Riza, slap Roy.**

Riza: "NO PROBLEM!" *slaps Roy* :D

Roy: "OOOWWW! HAWKEYE!"

Riza: "It was a dare sir..."

Roy: "Ohh..."

Kenza: "MOVING ON!"

**Scar, act like you Ed and Al's father.**

Scar: "WHAT!?"

Lust: *starts laughing like crazy*

**Lust, be their mother.**

Lust: "WHAT!?"

Scar: *starts laughing like how Lust did*

Kenza: "Speaking of Al and Ed, I wonder How they did in high school. Goten Trunks whould you mind geting them for me?"

Goten and Trunks: "Shore." *leave then come back with Al and Ed*

Kenza: *busts out laughing* "YOU GUYS LOOK HORRIBLE!"

Al and Ed: *looking a wreck*

Winry: "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS!?"

Edward: "So...Many...Fangirls..." *passes out*

Alphonse: "So...many...mean...threatning...teachers..." *passes out next to Ed*

Kenza: *starts to bust up laughing again* "LETS SEE HOW THEY DID" 8gets crystal ball and shows everybody what happend*

_*In high school*_

_Teacher: "Class we have a new student!"_

_Class: *shuts up and listens*_

_Edward: "My names Edward Elric nice to meet you."_

_Random__ chick: "THE EDWARD ELRIC! THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!" *other girls start to go wide eyed at Ed and pay more attention to him*_

_Edward: "Y-yes..."_

_All girls: "AAAAAAAHHHHH!" *chase Ed down the hall*_

_*Alphonse's Class*_

_Alphonse: "Miss. Carso. Is that your name? Can you repeat that question again please?"  
_

_Teacher/Miss. Carso: "MABY IF YOU HAVE BEEN LISTENING YOU COULD HAVE HEARD ME YOU FOOLISH CHILD! *throws ruler at Al*_

_Alphonse: "AAH! *ducks and the ruler hits the back of the wall and some how bounces back and hits Miss. Carso*_

_Miss. Carso: "AAAHH! MY EYE!"_

_Alphonse: "Hey! You did that to yourself!"_

_Miss. Carso: "DETENTION FOR BLAMING THE TEACHER AND HITTING HER WITH A RULER! ALSO YOU HAVE EXTA EXTRA HOMEWORK!_

_Alphonse: "WHAT BUT YOU-" *door suddenly busts open*_

_Edward: "AL HELP ME!"_

_Alphonse: "Brother?"_

_Girls from Alphonse's class: "WAIT! YOUR ALPHONSE!"_

_Alphonse: "Yes alphonse Elric why?" _

_Girls from Alphonse's class: "AAAAAHHHH!" *start to now chase Edward and Al*_

_*End of High school flash back*_

Kenza: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" *busts down to the ground laughing*

Scar: "Don't worry boy's its all over now." *pats Ed on the head*

Edward: *wakes up to see Scar patting his head* "What are you doing?"

Scar: "Don't worry son dadies here!"

Edward: "WAIT WHAT! SCAR HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?"

Alphonse: "BROTHER!"

Edward: *looks to see Lust hugging Al very tightly*

Lust: "Don't worry son Mommies here..."

Edward: "WHAT THE HECK!"

Alphonse: "GET OFF ME! *tries to push Lust off but fails*

Kenza: *done laughing and wipes a tear from her eye* "O- ok... I'll explain this to you 2 boy's latter..."

Goten: "Dose this happen every day?"

Kenza Yes. Yes it does my little Goten!" :D

Trunks: "These poor people..."

Kenza: "HOLD IT! THENUTYONE HAS AN ANOUSMENT FOR ED!"

Edward: *shuts up about Scar being his father* "What?"

**And I have a comment. Edward I'm in 8th grade and only four foot, eight. -_-" So I know what it's like to be short. *Crawls to my closet of shame.***

Edward: "WHO YOU CALLING SHORT! *now feels bad for Thenutyone* You know what thenutyone... All the tall people in the world Are jerks... So hears a tip... If some one calls you short...You go up to them...Look them dead in the eye...Give them the most serious face you got and say, BIGHT MY BIG TOE! THEN KICK THEM ACROSS THE ROOM!"

Kenza: "I think he could get expelled for that..."

Edward: "YEAH BUT IT'S WORTH IT!"

Trunks: "Right..." *rolls his eyes*

Kenza: "Anyways, THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING! BY THE WAY FOR THE PEOPLE WHO SENT ME THERE DARES, I AM SOOO SORRY I DIDN'T DO THEM TODAY! BUT DON'T WORRY *does a herioc pose* "THEY SHALL BE HEARD AND DONE!"

Goten and Trunks: "Uhhhhh...*look confused*

Pride: "You get use to it..."

Kenza: BYE TILL NEXT TIME MY MUNCHKINS AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!" :D

Edward: "I ALREADY HAVE A DAD RIGHT HOENHIGHN!"

Hoenhighn: "..."

Edward: "RIGHT HOENHIGHN!"

Hoenhighn: "..."

Edward: "DAD!?"

Scar: "Yes my darling son."

Edward: "AAAAAHHHHH!"

Kenza: *sweatdrops* "This is going to take a wile to fix..." *face palms*


	7. Chapter 7

Kenza: "hello people of this world and welcome back to fullmetal alchemist dares..."

Mei: "Whats wrong with you?"

Kenza: "The heat has been KILLING ME! IT'S SO HOT!" * light bulb appears on top of head* "I HAVE AN IDEA!"

Everbody: "?"

Kenza: "Since I have a terrible head ache I will let one of you host the show today. And since Edward hear is the main character, I will let him host."

Edward: "SWEET!" :D

Alphonse: "Uh...ok. I hope you feel better soon Kenza."

Kenza: "Thanks Al. Ed you better be good...*gives Ed death glare*

Edward: "No worries. I got this!" *cracks his knuckles*

Kenza: "Well ok...BY THE WAY! What ever happend to the guy flirting with Winry Ed?"

Winry: "and happend to those 2 little kids. What was there names again?... OH YEAH! Goten and Trunks.

Edward: "I gave him a chance of keeping his job hear but told him to never see Winry again."

Kenza: "And those two left a wile back."

Alphonse: " Brother, how did you tell him that exaclty... *gives suspicious look towards Ed*

Edward: "Uh..."

Kenza: "EXPLIAN LATTER! ON WITH THE DARES!" *leaves and goes to a quit and cool room*

Edward: "Ok. This first dare is from Homunculus Envy.

Envy: "Wait what?"

Lust: "This guy must be a big fan of you Envy."

Envy: "Cool. I got fans."

Edward: "SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO THE DARE!"

Alphonse: "O my gosh...Brothers turning into Kenza already...*turns pale white with fear."

Winry: "No not my Edward..."

Everybody: "YOUR EDWARD!?"

Winry: "I meen... Our Edward... heheheh..." *scratches the back of her head and had shifty eyes*

Edward: "Oh no...*turns white with fear as well then shakes his head* "Al, I start to act like Kenza, Slap me! THATS AN ORDER!"

Alphonse: "O...k..."

Edward: "Anyways, again first dare."

**I dare pipsqueak to wear a mini skirt and say I'm a pretty girl!**

Edward: "WHO YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK!?"

Alphonse: "Brother..."

Edward: "NO I'M NOT DOING THE DARE! THIS REVIEWER IS NUTS!"

Kenza: *door swings open and a metal bat hits Ed on the head* "DON'T INSULT MY FANS!"

Edward: "OOWWWW! EVEN WHEN SICK SHE'S DEADLY!"

Kenza: "SAY SORRY!"

Edward: "Fine sorry..."

Kenza: *bat atomaticaly floats back into her hands and Kenza throws it again at Ed's head* "TO THE REVIEWER NOT ME!"

Edward: "OOWW! OK SORRY HOMUNCULUS ENVY!"

Kenza: "BETTER!" *door slams shut and it gets quit again*

Alphonse: "Please do the dare brother...I don't want you to end up dieing on me now..."

Edward: *rolls his eyes* "fine..." *goes to changing room and comes out in a mini skirt*

Alphonse: *tries so hard not to laugh*

Edward: "HEY! YOUR MY OWN BROTHER! YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO LAUGH AT ME!"

Alphonse: "I'm sorry-" *snicker* "Brother. Just-"*giggle* "Do the line ok..."*snort*

Edward: *sighs in frustration* "I'm a pretty girl..."

Winry: "I don't think Kenza would be to happy if you didn't meen what you said. You have to mean it of the reviewer will tell her... sorry Ed..."

Edward: *thinks of what Kenza might do to him and swallows* "Fine..." *takes a realy deap breath* "I'M A PREATY GIRL!" *sparkles and hearts go around Ed with a pink background*

Alphonse: "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! *starts to roll on the floor with tears in his eyes and everybody ells follows*

Edward: *goes to emo corner*

Roy: "HEY ED! YOUR MOTHER CALLED FROM THE GRAVE AND SHE SAID SHE WAN'TS HER SKIRT BACK!"

Alphonse: *trying ignoring the fact he made fun of his dead mother and keeps laughing*

_1 hour later..._

Everybody: "Stops laughing but still has tears in there eyes*

Alphonse: "WE-were sorry brother... hehehe... We-We couldn't help it! AHAHAHAHAH! *Al bursts out laughing like crazy again just thinking about it*

Envy: "I EVEN GOT THAT ON TAPE!"

Edward: *comes out of emo corner* "I GET IT! ON TO THE NEXT DARE!" *looks annoyed and ashamed of his own brother for laughing at him*

**I dare colonel pyro to steal Hawkeye's panties!**

Roy: "What!?"

Riza: "NO WAY!"

Edward: *now has evil grin* Do it mustang I dare you..."

Mei: "Isn't that against the rules?"

Edward: "Not if we block out the scene."

_Everything goes dark... 5 min latter..._

Roy: "I couldn't get them..." *falls to the ground all bloody and beaten up*

Riza: "Hear. *throse roy panties*

Roy: "YOUR JUST GOING TO GIVE THEM TO ME!?"

Riza: "yeah because they freshly bought and technicaly there mine so..."

Roy: *goes to emo corner for not getting what he really asked for*

Edward: "Ok..."

Riza: "Loop whole" :D

Edqard: "Next dare."

**I dare Al to transmute himself into a metal kitty! Hehe!**

Edward: "Al you heard what the reviewer said. Turn into a metal kitty...Al?..."**  
**

Alphonse: *still non-stop laughing on the ground*

Edward: "AL!"

Alphonse: *ignoring his brother and keeps laughing*

Edward: "2 words... Kitty punch..."

Alphonse: *stops immediately * "Don't remind me about punching that poor cat!"

Edward: "THEN STOP LAUGHING AT THE DARE I DID!"

Alphonse: "..."

Edward: "What?"

Alphonse: "I have my body back I can't transform into a metal kitty..."

Edward: "I had a feeling you would say that so Kenza let me borrow her transforming rod."

Alphonse: "But I don't want to-"

Edward: "STOP! KITTY TIME!"

Alphonse: "But brother-"

Edward: *uses wand and Al goes back into a suit of armor*

Alphonse: "NOOOOO!"

Edward: "Now, DO THE DARE! *points finger at Al dramatically*

Alphonse: *slaps him*

Edward: "OOWW! WHAT THE HECK AL!?"

Alphonse: "You told me when you started to act like Kenza I have to slap you..."

Edward: "Ohh... Well just do the dare..."

Alphonse: *claps his hands together and turns into a metal cat*

Mei: "AWWW! WHAT A CUTE CAT!" *picks up cat and holds it in her arms*

Edward: "You know thats Al right?"

Mei: "I know..."

Alphonse as metal cat: *purs in Meis arms*

Edward: "..."

Winry: "O...k... wait I think we have time for a few more dares. There from Fanfics- unknown again."

Edward: "Ok. Lets hear them."

**This one is for Ed- Is id bad/weird to have a folder full of pictures of you?**

Edward: "NO! I THINK ITS COOL! I WAN'T A FOLDER OF ME!" :D

Winry: "Alchemy freak..."

Edward: "WHAT!? WHAT DID I EVER SAY TO YOU GEAR HEAD!?"

Winry: *gives Ed death glare and so does Ed*

**and 2, for everyone but Envy. Help me prove a a point to my sister-is Envy wearing a miniskirt and tube-top?**

Everybody: "Yes..." *answers all immediately at the same time*

Envy: "WHAT! I AM NOT!"

Roy: "You look like a goth palm tree..."

Envy: "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Edward: " NO KILLING! Lets have a vote for the next review's we get people that think Envy looks a palm tree put "ENVY IS A GOTH PALM TREE!" If you disagree put "FORGET YOU ENVY IS AWESOME!"

Winry: "Sounds fair to me."

Envy: 'IF ANY OF VOTE YES YOU ALL WILL DIE A VERY VERY VERY SLOWLY AND PAINFUL DEATH!"

Edward: "Shut up goth palm tree like person."

Envy: "WHAT WAS THAT PIPSQUEAK!"

Edward: "WHO YOU CALLING AS SMALL AS A SHRIMP THAT CAN RIDE ON THE BACK OF A GRASSHOPPER!?"

Envy: "I DIDN'T EVEN SAY THAT BUT YEAH SHORE!"

Edward: "OK THAT'S IT! PUT EM UP!"

Envy and Edward: *start to battle*

Winry: "I guess this is all for today...I wonder how Kenza's doing?"

Mei: "I don't know. *pets Al some more in metal cat form*

Alphonse: "Meow..."

Winry: "Ok then... Bye and please review and come back soon." :D

Envy and Edward: *keep fighting making a loud racket*

Kenza: *busts out of the room she was in* "EDWARD SHUT UP! THAT INCLUDES YOU TO ENVY!" Throws metal bat at bolth of them and knocks them out*

Winry: "This is going to be a long day..."*face palms*.


	8. Chapter 8

Kenza: "HELLO PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD! WELCOME BACK TO FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST DARES! AND I FEEL SOOOOOO MUCH BETTER TODAY! Thanks for doing my job yesterday Ed...Ed?...What happened to you and Envy? Also Mustang."

Winry: "They got into a fight yesterday..."

Kenza: "About..."

Lust: "Al and Ed beat up Roy for making fun of there mom yesterday. Also Ed and Envy were fighting over whether Envy is a goth palm tree or not."

Kenza: *busts out laughing* "A GOTH PALM TREE! AAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Envy: "HEY! I AM NOT A GOTH PALM TREE!"

Kenza: "Still laughing on the ground* "SHORE YOUR NOT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Edward: "You shore are!"  
Envy: "THATS IT! YOU ASKED FOR IT PIPSQUEAK!" *grabs a camera and plugs it into the internet*

Edward: "What are you doing?"

Envy: "Remember your mini skirt dare yesterday."

Edward: *thinks for a few seconds* "WAIT! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME YOU DID NOT TAPE THAT!?"

Envy: *evil grin* "Maby.."

Edward: "NOOOO! YOU WOULDN'T DARE PUT THAT ONLINE!"  
Envy: "OH I WILL IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR TRAP ABOUT ME BEING A FREAKIN PALM TREE!"

Kenza: "Whats the video?"

Envy: "I'm glad you asked." *shows Kenza and she starts bursting out into laughter*

Alphonse: *sees the video as well and starts laughing just as hard as he did last time*

Edward: "SHUT UP!"

Kenza: *stops laughing* "O-Ok.."*wipes away a tear* "ON WITH THE DARES! This one is from thenutyone again! He doesn't actually have a dare though...I wonder what it is? LETS HEAR WHAT HE HAS TO SAY! :D

**!Poor Edward he has to share himself between Winry, Kenza, fangirls and... FANBOYS!**

Winry: "I LOVE YOU ED! *gives Ed a big hug*

Edward: "Winry are you ok?..."

Winry: "WHAT!? I can't say I love you for once!?" *feels hurt*

Edward: "NO NO ITS NOT THAT! It's just...you know what... never mind...*hugs Winry in return*

Kenza: "I LOVE YOU ED!" *hugs Ed as well*

Edward: "WAIT WHAT!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

Kenza: *lets go of Ed* "OF COURSE NOT! Your just awesome!" :D

Edward: "Oh. Ok. Thanks for the compliment." :D

Kenza: "Your welcome. Besides, I AM A HUGE WINRY AND EDWARD FAN! *grabs fan art pictures out of thin air of Winry and Ed and hugs them all*

Winry: "WAIT! FANS MAKE THOSE!?"

Kenza: "Yeah see. Take a look. *gives pictures to Ed and Winry*

Edward and Winry: *blush like crazy* "WHAT THE!"

Kenza: "I enjoy them... Anyway's DARING TIME!"

**Haha I don't have any dares today...**

Kenza: "Or...no dares..."

**but I brought a weapon. :}**

Kenza: "OOH! EVEN BETTER!"

**Durmroll please?*durm starts rolling* And I now present Mr. Kittie the deamon cat from H-E-L-L! He don't like other males. He also is very irritable about people petting him, I'm the only one that has petted him and lived to tell the tale. Yes he is missing fur in spots. But thats form fending off other males from his master (me). **

Kenza: "AWESOME! A CAT! FROM HELL! I'll call you...Terror!

Mei: "Why Terror?"

Kenza: "Dude. Did you hear what thenutyone said about this cat..."

Mei: "Oh...Makes sense..."

Kenza: "Yeah."

Alphonse: "KITTY! *goes to pet cat*

Terror: *hisses at Al and getting ready to pounce*

Alphonse: "Don't worry Terror. I won't hurt you." *Al gives a warm smile at kitty*

Terror: "Mew" * crawls into Al's arms"

Kenza: "Al were's your other cat that one of the reveiers gave to you?"

Alphonse: "Sleeping in the suit of armor still.. It loves to sleep...Alot..."

Kenza: "Ok..."

**He also might try to get in the shower with who ever is taking a shower.**

Kenza: "COOL!" *gives evil smile* "I'll remember that...hehehehe"

Edward: "Great...now I'm afraid to take a shower...And I will be for a wile!"

Kenza: "Ok...WAIT WE HAVE ANOTHER REVIEWER! SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN PEOPLE!"

Everybody: "..."

Kenza: "Its from NekoLuvsTehFma. YEAH HE'S BACK!" :D

**haha no problem Winry, it was imusing! :3**

Winry: "What was imusing?"

Kenza: "When he dared you to hit Ed with your wrench."

Winry: "OH YEAH!" *thinks about that time* "THANKS AGAIN!" :D

**Don't worry it's not your fault you missed my review. It's the stupid new guest review system. It won't show guest reviews untill 36 hours after it's posted! -cries in emo corner- But now Greeling go beat the sh- out of Envy! I don't know why. I enjoy the pain of others :)**  
**Thats all bye**

Kenza: *sighs in realif* "OH THANK GOD I THOUGHT IT WAS MY FAULT FOR MISSING HIS REVIEW. No I can sleep in peace at night again.":D

Edward: "Ok...weird..."

Kenza: "GREELING DO YOUR THING!"

Ling: "..."

Kenza: "What? Don't want to do the dare?... I mean... WHO DOESN'T WANT TO KILL TUCKER!"

Ling: "Greed dead remember..."

Greed: "HEY! If Edwards old man and General Hughes can come back from the dead, so can I."

Ling: "GREED!" *hugs Greed*

Greed: "Ok... *pushed Ling away a little* "LETS KILL TUCKER!"

Ling: "YEAH!"

Tucker: "WAIT! DO I GET A SAYING IN THIS!?"

Everybody: "NO!"

Greed and Ling: *Kill Tucker*

Kenza: "YEAH! Sadly when you kill some one in this show they some how come back the next dare... So Reviewers, FEEL FREE TO KILL ANYBODY! ESPECIALLY TUCKER! Seriously ... He won't be missed..."

Everybody: "WHAT!?"

Kenza: "OK! NOW WE CAN START THE DARES! This once from. AWESOME!" * confetti comes from no ware* "A NEW REVEIWER! Her name is fmafan4life. COOL! BECAUSE I'M A FMA FAN FOR LIFE TO! WE COULD BE LIKE SISTERS! SQWEEEEEEE!"

Edward: " Just say the dare..."

Kenza: "Oh right... HERE ARE THE DARES!"

**Ed: Say "Granny Pinako! Me and Al will only come home if you serve Milk at every meal!**

Edward: "WHAT!?"

Kenza: "DO THE DARE SHORTY!"

Edward: "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME! I'M TALLER THAN YOU THATS FOR SHORE!"

Terror: *hisses at Ed violently*

Edward: *holds hands up in defense* "Ok ok i'm sorry!"

Terror: *curles back up with Al and purse*

Kenza: "I serriously love that cat! THANKS THENUTYONE!"

Edward: "Fine I'll do the dare..."

Kenza: "Good boy!" *pats Ed on the head like a dog*

Edward: "CAN YOU PLEASE STOP DOING THAT!?"

Kenza: "No my sweet Ed. NOW DO THE DARE!"

Edward: *sighs* " Granny Pinako me and Al will only come hoome as long as you serve milk with every meal!"

Pinako: "Shore Edward. I'm proud of you for saying that. *goes to get milk*

Edward: 'NO WAIT IT WAS ONLY A DARE! PLEASE DON'T DO THAT SERIOUSLY!"

Kenza: "Busts out laughing*

Edward: *goes to emo corner*

Kenza: *stops laughing like a mad man* "Ok-ok now are next and finnal dare is from... A NEW COMMER AGAIN! AAAHHHHH! 2 IN A ROW! SCORE!" *confetti comes out of no ware again*

Winry: "Weres this stuff coming from?"

Kenza: "I don't know and honestly don't care. It just does. This dares from animelover102. I LOVE ANIME! DON'T WE ALL! ALL THE ANIME LOVERS IN THIS WORLD! ARE PART OF ME!" :D

Winry: "..."

Kenza: "Anyways, ON WITH THE DARES!"

**Hello world my name is animelover102 but you can call me anime and this is my co host lucy from elfen lied**  
**lucy: hi everyone and welcome to**  
**anime: uhh lucy this is a review**  
**lucy: right... anyway time for some dares and questions**

Kenza: "I heard of Eflen lied, but never got around to watch it... Can you guys do me a favor and review me on what its about and how good it is? I might concider on watching it if you do. Anyways, HIYA LUCY! AND YES! IT'S TIME FOR DARES AND QUESTIONS! Wait... questions?... I Guess we can do some questions on a dare show I guess... BUT IF YOU REALLY WANT TO DO QUESTIONS AND DARES AT THE SAME TIME YOU SHOULD GO TO MARIKU SHITOICHI QUESTIONS AND DARE SHOW! THERE AWESOME!" :D Anyways, ON WITH THE DARES!"

**ed and al- you guys are... AWESOME**

Edward and Alphonse: "Why thank you." :D

Winry: *glares at animelover102* "my edward..."

Edward: "Did you say somthing Win?"

Winry: "What? OH! nothing. hehe." *gives animelover the same death glare and Ed doesn't notice*

Kenza: "Ok..."

**goten and trunks- OMFG I LOVE YOU GUYS**

Edward: "SHE SWORE!"

Kenza: Technicaly thats not swearing... and Ed, STOP BEING A SNICH! WHAT THE HECK! NO SNITCHING ON MY REVIEWERS!" *body slams Ed*

Edward: "OOOWWW! I WAS NOT SNITCHING! I was just warning you..." *shifty eyes*

Kenza: "Riiiiiiiiiiigghhtt. Anyways, I'll tell Goten and Trunks you said that as soon as I can! Accually I email to them right now!" *emails Goten and Trunks on what animelover102 said*

**roy- your wearing a mini skirt right now wear a cocnut bra and dance like an idiot**

Mustang: "AAHH WHAT!"

Kenza: "DO THE DARE! Or I get Terror.."

Mustang: *looks at Terror who was sleeping soundly on Al's lap still then he opens one eyes and gives Roy a death glare*

Mustang: *gulps* "Fine..." *leaves room and comes back out in a mini skirt and coconut bra*

Riza: *tries not to laugh*

Mustang: *starts to dance like an idiot wile Everybody busts out laughing*

Edward: "THIS IS PRICELESS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mustang: *done dancing and goes to emo corner*

Edward: "I SO CAUGHT THAT ON TAPE!" * rewinds the tape and watches it again then starts to burst out laughing again*

Kenza: *wipes tear from her face from laughing* "Next dare!"

**envy- i hate you so i dare you to let everyone beat you up**

Envy: "WHAT!?"

Everybody: *cracks there knuckles and beats Envy up for about 5 min*

Envy: *knocked out*

Kenza: "Epic." :D

**tucker- YOU SON OF A **** YOU DESERVE TO DIE **

**Anime: don't worry i remeber not to swear**

Kenza: "ALL RIGHT! *gives animelover102 a cookie* "Anybody who doesn't swear gets a glorious cookie. And also, I think Tucker died already..."

**lucy: can i kill tucker**

**anime: plz let her**

Kenza: "Yeah but-"

**lucy: im doing it anyway *kills tucker in 1 second***

Kenza: *shocked* "I don't know how she did that but...ok then..."

**Anime: anyway bye and thanks for the ****attention**

Kenza: "BYE ANIMELOVER102 AND LUCY! COME BACK SOON OK! *waves hands furiously in the air waving goodbye* "Well, that's it for today's show. But before we go, the results to Envy looking like a goth palm tree or not(witch Ed just told me about a few seconds ago) is...TRUE! ENVY IS A GOTH PALM TREE!" :D

Envy: "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

Kenza: "HEY!" *body slams Envy* "NO KILLING MY FANS OR DO I HAVE TO PUT YOU IN THE ROOM!"

Envy: "NO! PLEASE DON'T! OK OK I WON'T KILL THEM! JUST DON'T PUT ME IN THERE PLEASE!"

Kenza: "Better. Anyways, GOODBYE MY LITTLE MUNCHKINS AND HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN SOON! Remember, REVIEW! And the people who have Reviewed don't worry I'll do your dares soon. Promise!" :D

Winry: "So now what?"

Kenza: "I don't know...LETS WATCH THE VIDEO ED TAPED OF ROY DANCING IN A MINI SKIRT AGAIN!" :D

Everybody: "OK!" *watches video and starts cracking up*

Roy: *still sulking in emo corner* "Your all just evil...Evil I say..."


	9. Chapter 9

Kenza: "HELLO PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD! AND WELCOME BACK TO FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST DARES!

Alphonse: "Weres brother?"

Mei: "I think he whent to go take a shower."

Alphonse: "Why?'

Kenza: "If you haven't noticed Al, I don't think your brother likes to smell bad around people... *snickers* "especialy around certain people we know..." *snickers again and looks at Winry*

Winry: *blushes*

Kenza: "ON WITH THE DARES! These dares are from Maru! YEAH SHE CAME BACK! Lets hear her dares!"

**Maru: YAY COOKIE! *takes the cookie***

****Pride: "When did she get a cookie?"

Kenza: "A couple shows ago I gave her one for remembering not to swear. In fact I think I'll give her one more for that! I'm a nice person..." :D

Pride: "...can I have a cookie..."

Kenza: "I don't see why not." *gives Pride a cookie*

Pride: "YEAH!" *nomms on cookie*

**Natsumi: Finally we got to re-publish our show, so that's why she's in a good mood today**

****Kenza: "YEAH! Thats good!"

Roy: "Great another show to torcher us... WHAT HAVE WE EVER DONE TO YOU PEOPLE!"

Kenza: "SHUT UP! NOBY ASKED WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT HER SHOW! *body slams Roy* "Besides who doesn't like to torcher you people." :D

Roy: "OOW!" *rubs his head after the body slam then shuts up*

**Maru: *starts munching the cookie***

**Natsumi: *sweat drops* Okay... *turns head towards Envy* Envy! *smirks evilly***

****Envy: "Oh no..."

**Maru: A dare for the Palm tree! (/OwO)/**

****Envy: "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME A PALM TREE! DO YOU HATE ME OR SOMETHING!?"

**Natsumi: Yep! *gives Envy a third degree burn***

****Envy: "OOOWWW!"

Kenza: "At least your dares done..."

**Natsumi: And THAT was NOT the dare, Palm tree. :P**

****Kenza: "Never mind..."

Envy: "NOOOO!"

**Envy- Your dare had been extended, for the REST of the show! :P**

**Maru: Haha! You'll be their slave forever! And EVER! AND EVER! *starts laughing***

****Envy: "NOOOOOO! I CAN'T LIVE THROUGH THIS! I GIVE UP!" *grabs falosipher stone from inseide of him and kills himself for the rest of the show."

Kenza: "Eh, He'll come back next show. NEXT DARE!"

**Natsumi: Oh, I got a dare for Mustang. But I need Takeru to do this. *looks at Maru* Maru?**

**Maru: *wipes the imaginary tears from eyes* Sure! If 'it's' for the dare! XD**

**Natsumi: Yup! *goes out from the studio* *drags Takeru* We're back!  
**

**Takeru: *suffocating* I'm dying here, Natsumi...  
**

**Natsumi: Oops! *let go the grasps* Sorry. Any-ho, the dare!**

Mustang- I just noticed you HAVEN'T finish your paperwork, and SOME of them are burned. And the hose, which Maru gave to Hawkeye, was busted by you.

Roy: Dang it! But there were NO traces of them, how could YOU be so sure, that, I burned them?

**Dude, I'm a flame Alchemist! What do you expect? I light candles and stuff?**

****Roy: "Good point..."

**Anyways, for your punishment, Takeru here, the Water alchemist, will be the replacement of that hose.**

****Roy: "Your mean!"

**I am, Mustang. I am. *points to the endless piles of paperwork* Now DO your paperwork, Mustang! * threatening voice***

Roy: "AAAHHH!"

Kenza: "I would do as she says..." *shutters over the threatening voice she gave*

Roy: "OK I WILL! GEEZ!"

**Takeru: Wait, so I'm going to baby-sit him?**

Natsumi: Not quite, if you mean by 'man-sit' him, then yeah. :D

Takeru: Then see you back at the studio, guys. *goes to Mustang*

Natsumi: See you. Hey Maru.

Maru: Yeah?

Natsumi: I'm out of dares, lets go back.

Maru: Okay, *waves her hand* bye Kenza!

Kenza: "BYE!" *waves hands furiously in the air saying goodbye*

**Natsumi: Bye! And don't forget to return 'him' when Mustang's endless paperwork are done!**

Takeru: D I looked like a thing to you? *annoyed*

Natsumi: Yes, yes you are. Bye!

****Kenza: "Maru Natsumi and Takeru are AWESOME! Anyways, Next dare is from-"

Edward in the shower: "AAAHHH! WHO LET THIS STUPID CAT IN HERE!?"

Terror: "mew."

Kenza: "OH YEAH! Remember when thenutyone gave us the cat and said that it likes going into showers with people sometimes?"

Edward in the shower: "NO I DON'T REMEMBER! AL! HELP ME GET THIS CAT OUT OF HERE!"

Kenza: "Why Al?"

Edward in the shower: "BECAUSE HE'S MY BROTHER AND HE'S SEEN ME NAKED PLENTY OF TIMES!"

Kenza: "..."

Edward in the shower: "...WAIT THAT CAME OUT SO WRONG! I MEANT-"

Kenza: "Yeah yeah I know what you men't...I still can't get over the fact on how wrong that sounded..." *shudders* "It's like the Elricest all over again... *shudders again just thinking about it*

Edward in the shower: "Whats that?"

Kenza: "I thought Lexxa told you guys..."

Edward in the shower: *thinks about it for a few sec* "O MAN! I remember now...*shudders like Kenza did*

Alphonse: "Brother you still wan't me to help you get the cat out?"

Kenza: *snickers* or some one els..." *looks at Winry*

Winry: *now blushing like crazy* "KENZA, WILL YOU STOP THAT!?"

Kenza: *snickers again* "I can't help myself..."

Edward: "Yes Al come and help me please."

Alphonse: *walks into the room Ed was in and comes out 5 min latter with that cat and Ed was now dressed*

Kenza: "Ok now that thats aside, ON WITH THE DARES! This ones from again animelover102. YEAH!"

**Hi im back and yall can call me anime**

**lucy: and to clear yp what happen last time yes yes i can do that  
**

**anime: yes she can and i sujest we with her  
**

**lucy: anyway these dares are mine cuz anime has no dares  
**

**anime: i dont have ideas  
**

**lucy: alright lets start  
**

**winry- STOP GLARING AT ANIME GOSH YOUR SO ANNOYING**

****Edward: "WHAT!?"

Winry: "I WAN'T GLARING AT ANIME LUCY! I SWEAR!"

Edward: "Why the heck whould you be glaring at Anime for!?"

Winry: "I SAID I WASN'T!

Kenza: "DON'T EVEN GO THERE YOU TO! IF YOU GUYS WAN'T TO ARGUE GO INTO A SOUND PROOF ROOM AND DO IT!"

Edward and Winry: "FINE!" *go into a room and argue on the way there*

Kenza: "They fight over the stupidest things..."

Alphonse: "Yeah. One time they started arguing about who gets the last peice of cake."

Kenza: "Why didn't they just split it?"

Alphonse: "THATS EXACTLY WHAT I SAID! But NOOOOO! They just HAD to have one whole peice!"

Kenza: "Ok..."

**al- you know your awsome even though i dont know much about you**

****Alphonse: "Err, Thanks...I guess..."

**roy- about the last dare i dare you to do it again**

Roy: "Do what?"

Kenza: "You had to wear a mini skirt and coconut bra and dance like crazy.

Roy: "WHAT NO! I DID IT ONCE AND I'M NOT DOING IT 2!"

Kenza: *looks at the room with secret weapon*

Roy: *gulps* "Fine..." *gets in the suit and dances like crazy for 3 min*

Everybody: *bursts out laughing for at least an hour*

Kenza: "Ok-ok...*wipes tear from face from crying* That was PRICELESS!"

**envy- get beat up again and no buts**

Kenza: "Envy's dead...All well... BEAT UP HIS DEAD BODY SO WHEN HE COMES BACK HE'LL KNOW WHAT HELL IS LIKE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!" *everybody beats Envy's body up*

**ed- to tell ya anime didnt cruse so shut you mouth**

****Kenza: "Ed is arguing with Winry about what you said about her looking at Anime still...I think there still arguing...Al go check."

Alphonse: "NO WAY!"

Kenza: "Why not?"

Alphonse: "Think about ti. Ed+Winry+Alone in a room=..."

Kenza: *thinks about it then turns pail* "Ooooh... Never mind..."

Alphonse: "Though so..."

**Lucy: well thats it**

**anime: rember this was me **

**lucy: ya anyway bye**

**anime: ya see :D**

Kenza: "BYE! *waves hands furiously in the air saying goodbye* "LATS DARE! Its from... thenutyone again. YEAH! LETS HEAR THE DARES!"

**Did you not see my other dares? **

**Anyway your welcome for the cat.**

**And Ed you should be afraid, very afraid.**

**Anyways I still dare Ed to get his hair permed.**

**And the cockroach look-a-like (kimble) to quit making things go BOOM!**

**And I also dare Roy to give Ed his gloves.**

**Also I'd like to inform you I'm a female. And I'll rant about it until you say I'ma she.**

**Any ways have fun with Terror!**

****Kenza: "YOUR A GIRL! I AM SOOO SOOO SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!" *goes to emo corner*

Alphonse: "ENVY GET ED AND WINRY!"

Mei: "He's dead..."

Alphonse: "Oh...Can you please do it Mei?"

Mei: "WHAT!? WHY ME!?"

Alphonse: "Because. *wispers in her ear* "_If you love me you'll do this for me..."_

Mei: *blushes like crazy and wispers in Al's ear* "_Al I love you with all my heart but this is one thing I can not do for you..."_

__Alphonse: "Please!" *gives Mei the best smile he has ever given*

Mei: *blushes even more looking at Al smile like that and his golden haid and eyes sparkle a bit* "Fine..."

Alphonse: "THANK YOU MEI! I owe you big time!"

Mei: "You shore do..." *goes into the room Ed and Winry were in and comes out with them*

Edward: "This better be important..."

Kenza: *comes out of emo corner* "It's a dare. What was so important that you guys were doing anyways?"

Mei: "Don't remind me... *scoots closer to Al*

Edward and Winry: "..."

Kenza: "I don't want to know anymore...Anyways, ED! PERM YOUR HAIR!"

Edward: "Yeah what ever." *gets his hair permed*

Kenza: "You don't mind?"

Edward: "No. My hair iss already strait. So what the use."

Kenza: "Ok... KIMBLY DON'T BLOW STUFF UP!"

Kimbly: "WHY!?"

Kenza: "BECAUSE THENUTYONE SAYS SO!"

Kimble: "BUT I-"

Kenza: *gives a very very evil death glare that shuts him up* ROY GIVE ED YOUR GLOVES!"

Roy: "MY BABIES!"

Kenza: "Your not going to be able to have any babies when I'm done with you if you don't give Ed the gloves. SO GIVE ED THE GLOVES FOR YOUR CHILDRENS SAKE!"

Roy: "Fine..."

Edward: "YEAH! *puts gloves on and snaps and fire comes out* "COOL! HEY MUSTANG! THIS IS FOR CALLING ME SHORT ALL THESE YEARS! *snapps at Mustang*

Mustang: "AAAHH! FULLMETAL!" *starts running from Ed and Ed chases him snapping his fingers*

Kenza: "He'll be fine...I think... Anyways, THATS IT FOR THE DAY! GOODBYE MY LITTLE MUNCHKINS AND THANKS FOR COMING! REMEMBER TO SEND ME DARES AND REVIEW!"

Alphonse: "Mei are you ok?"

Mei: "..."

Alphonse: "Mei?"

Mei: "..."

Alphonse: "Mei..."

Kenza: "I think she's broken..."

Alphonse: "I'm sorry for sending you in there...Do you forgive me...*gives his best smile again*

Mei: "..."

Kenza: "Yep, we lost her..."


	10. Chapter 10

Kenza: "HELLO PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD AND WELCOME TO FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST DARES!

Winry: "Mei come on I said I was sorry!"

Mei: "..."

Kenza: "SHE'S STILL LIKE THAT! MEI MAN UP AND DEAL WITH WHAT YOU SAW!"

Mei: "I'M A WOMEN HOW ON EARTH AM I SUPPOSE TO MAN UP!?"

Edward: "Well-"

Mei: "DO NOT ANSWER THAT EDWARD!"

Kenza: "At least she talks when some one (aka Edward) ticks her off..."

Alphonse: "YOU ABANDONED US!"

Kenza: "YEAH WELL I WAS BUSY!"

Alphonse: *makes a pouty face*

Kenza: "Why are you so mad about it anyways?"

Alphonse: "Nothing..."

Kenza: *looks suspicious* "ok... Anyways, ON WITH THE DARES!"

In one of the rooms: "RED I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Kenza: "?"

In one of the rooms: "DON'T KILL HIM BLUE! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" "FINE THEN I'LL KILL YOU INSTEAD!" "BUT I AM YOU YOU IDIOT! TO TOP THAT, I'M THE LEADER!" "WHO SAYS!?" *2 people keep arguing in the room and some one else was crying*

Winry: "Who's in that room?"

Kenza: "..."

Edward: "Well..."

Kenza: "..."

Edward: "ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER US OR NOT!?"

Kenza: "I'M THINKING WILL YOU QUIT SHOUTING!?"

Edward: "WELL YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US YOU WERE!"

Kenza: "SHUT UP SMALL PERSON!"

Edward: "WHAT DID YOU SAY! I'M GOING TO-"

Alphonse: "SHUT UP YOU 2! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE!" *looks extremely mad like when Ed gets called small*

Everybody: "..."

Kenza: "Wow...the kid finally lost it..."

Edward: "Al are you ok...*looks shocked on how his brother got ticked off so easily*

Alphonse: "..."

Winry: "Wow Al this is like the very first time you've ever gotten this upset..."

Alphonse: "..."

Kenza: "Wow...Lets just do the dare..." *clears throat trying to forget Al's little anger explosion thing* "This dare is from... Coaloki.."

**Hey there! New reviewer here, I'm Coaloki. Now, for the dares... :D**

Kenza: "O MY GOSH! SHE'S RIGHT SHE IS A NEWCOMER! SQWEEEEEE! * confetti comes out of no ware*

Winry: "Not even going to ask were the stuff came from..."

**1- Ed! I dare you to insult Ling as many times as you can before you get killed by Lan Fan.**

Edward: "This I can do!" *evil grin* "Ling, You are the most anoying person I have ever layed Eyes on! You eat so mush I'm surprised your not as big as a house! Also-"

Lan Fan: *kicks Ed in the head that sends him flying across the room then goes up to him and starts beeting on him till he is knocked unconscious*

Kenza: "Wow...He couldn't even get passed 2 insults..."

Lan Fan: "DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MASTER LING AGAIN!"

Kenza: "Riiiight...Moving on..."

**2- Can somebody resuscitate Martel so I can ask her a question? Anyone remember Martel? Anyway, Martel- Who was your favorite person from Greed's little gang of chimeras? Also, what kind of abilities do you have from being half snake? **

Martle: Well, I accualy like Greed out of everybody I know from Our gang, and I have the abilities to stretch like a snake can and can bend in alot of ways like a snake can as well."

Greed: "Thanks Martle." :D

Martle: "Your welcome." :D

Kenza: "Aww. How sweet of Martle. NEXT DARE!"

**3- Envy! You are awesome. Because I admire you so much, I dare you to try shopping in the men's section for once. The tube top just doesn't work.**

Envy: "But I like what I'm wearing now..."

Kenza: "TO BAD! GO TO THE MALL WITH LUST AND GET NEW CLOSE!"

Envy: "Why Lust?"

Kenza: "Because...I like her style..." :D

Lust: "Why thank you. Envy lets go"

Envy: "But I don't want to- HEY WAIT! I NEVER SAID I WOULD GO! STOP DRAGGING ME!"

Lust: *drags Envy to the mall against his own will*

Kenza: "Anyways, LAST DARE!"

**4- Finally, the last one's for Ling- About how many times do you think you would have died if Lan Fan wasn't there?**

Ling: "I would have died as many times as Al has found a stray cat and tried to hide it from Ed."

Kenza: "Good answer. Now the next dare's are from-"

**Well, those were actually half questions, so one more:**

Kenza: "Uh...ok..."

**5- Roy, I dare you to wear Fu's old mask for the next two chapters, no matter how stupid you look in it. If you can't use/find Fu's, just take Lan Fan's.**

Roy: "Shore" *puts on Fu's mask*

Kenza: *Trying not to laugh*

Roy: "Whats so funny?"

Kenza: *snickers* "Nothing..." *snickers some more*

Roy: "?"

**Farewell! *poofs away***

Kenza: *stops laughing* "HOW DID HE DO THAT!?"

Edward: "I honestly do not know..."

Kenza: "Anyways, Next dare is from-"

In one of the rooms: "FIRE ROD!" "OOWW! RED WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? I'M ON YOUR SIDE!" "SORRY I MISSED! I MENT TO HIT BLUE. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! WAAAAAAAAAAA!" "You guys are idiots..."

Kenza: "THATS IT!" *goes into room* "O MY GOSH! I LOVE YOU GUYS!"

Winry: "Who are they?"

Kenza: "ITS THE WORLDS CUTEST SWORDS MEN FROM LEGEND OF ZELDA 4 SWORDS!"

Red Link: "HIYA GUYS!"

Blue Link: "Who are you people?"

Green Link: " Are we in Ganondorfs Castle?"

Purple Link: * ignores us and reads his book*

Kenza: "Sorry. Your in Fullmetal alchemist show TDares. BUT CAN YOU PLEASE STAY! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" *gets on her knees* PLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEEE!'

Green Link: "Um...ok..I guess..."

Blue Link: "WAIT WHAT!? NO! I'M NOT STAYING HERE!"

Kenza: "I'll give you a cookie..."

Blue Link: "*looks at the cookie from the corner of his eye* "...Fine..."

Kenza: "YEAH!" *give Blue cookie and he nomms on it*

Red Link: *gives puppy dog eyes* "Miss can I have one to please..."

Kenza: "AWWWWWW! SOOOOO CUTE! OF COURSE YOU CAN!" *gives Red one to and nomms on it as well*

Kenza: "Anyways these dares are from NekoLuvsTehFma. YEAH!"

**Yay! Happy I caused you peaceful sleep! :'l I'm a girl by the way... It's okay though.**

Kenza: "I MADE THAT MISTAKE AGAIN!" *goes to emo corner*

**Greeling your back :'D -cries and glomps him- I freaking love you soo much! Will you go on a date with me!? (lol just cause.) **

Greed: "CAN SOME ONE PLEASE GET THIS CRAZY CHICK OFF ME!?"

Kenza: *comes out of emo corner* "DON'T CALL MY FRIENDS CRAZY!" *hits Greed with a metal bat*

Greed: "OOWW!"

Kenza: "SAY SORRY!"

Greed: "Sorry Neko..."

Kenza: "Good." :D

Ling: "But were not GreeLing any more."

Kenza: "Then Just go together"

Greed and Ling: *shrug there shoulders and go with Neko to the dating room*

_10 min later..._

Ling: "That was a short date..."

Greed: "She didn't say how long it had to be..."

**Everybody go beat the sh- out of Tucker again! D:**

Everybody: *beats Tucker almost to death*

Tucker: *knocked out*

Kenza: "And since you blocked out the swear Neko gets a cookie." *gives Neko a cookie*

**Envy I like you, but dude you ARE a goth palmtree.**

Envy: "HA! JOKES ON YOU! I GOT A NEW LOOK NOW!" *comes back from mall with a white shirt, leather jacket, black jeans and Jordan sneakers*

Lust: "I did the best I could..."

Kenza: "It's ok I guess..."

**Mmkay thats all buh-bye**

Kenza: "BYE!" *waves hands in the air furiously*

Purple Link: "Shes crazy..."

Green Link: "Oh. Now you decide to take your eyes off that book."

Purple Link: "I finished. Also, were are we?"

Green Link: *face palms* I'll ex-plane it later to you..."

Purple Link: *looks confused*

Kenza: "Last dare of the day is from Thenutyone. YEAH!"

**You said nomms that make you even more awesome!**

Kenza: "DOUBLE TIME YEAH!"

**Sadly I don't have a dare but I do need you guys to prove a point to my cousins...**

Winry: "What is it?"

**They said Ed looks like a girl, do you guys think he looks like a girl?**

Edward: "I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A GIRL! RIGHT AL!?"

Alphonse: "Yes you do..."

Edward: *stands there shocked then goes to emo corner*

Winry: "AL! YOUR SO MEAN TODAY WHAT GIVES!?"

Mei: "Al are you ok?"

Alphonse: "I'M FINE WOMEN! CAN YOU LEAVE ME ALONE! GOSH!"

Everybody: "..."

Green Link: "Wow..."

Blue Link: "That was kinda harsh..."

Red Link: "He's scary..." *runs behind Green Link*

Kenza: "...Moving on..."

**And yes I'ma girl, only girls can be so evil.**

Kenza: "YEAH!" *turns on radio* "**_GIRLS! We run this mother. YEP!-"_** *song goes on*

All the girls: "YEAH!"

Rath: "O man..."

Kenza: "Well that's all for today. GOODBYE MY LITTLE MUNCHKINS! And remember to review! REVIEW I SAY! GIVE ME THE BEST DARES YOU GOT! AND I'LL TORCHER THESE PEOPLE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Edward: *back from emo corner* WE CAN HEAR YOU YOU KNOW!"

Kenza: "Yeah I know." :D

Everybody: "..."

Kenza: "Anyways, BYE!" *waves hands furiously in the air*

Edward: "Al, are you feeling ok?"

Alphonse: "I'm fine..."

Mei: "You shore?..."

Alphonse: "I SAID I WAS FINE OK! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Kenza: "I'm surprised to see you like this Al...*light bulb appears on the top of her head* "ED! DID YOU KILL A CAT!"

Edward: "WHAT! NO! I'M NOT THAT HARSH!"

Alphonse: "You better not have..." *gives Ed the most scariest death glare*

Edward: *shudders* "Al...Your not ok...I think it's best if you go cool off for a bit..."

Alphonse: "I SAID I WAS FINE EDWARD!"

Kenza: "He never calls Ed by his full name..." *looks petrified*

Winry: "What the heck could possibly have ticked Al so much to get him like this..." *gulps*

Alphonse: "I SAID I WAS FINE!" *gives evrybody a death glare that even scared Terror and left the room*

Kenza: "...If you guys have an idea on whats wrong with Al...Please tell us...or at least tell us how to make him feel better...He looks like he has the needs to kill...*shudders*

Terror: "Mew..." *goes under couch and shudders*

Edward: "Please help us..."


	11. Chapter 11

Kenza: "HELLO PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD AND WELCOME TO FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST DARES!"

Edward: "YOU JUST DID THIS SHOW TODAY!'

Kenza: "YEAH! SO WHAT! YOU GOT A PROBLEM ON HOW I RUN THIS SHOW!"

Edward: "OOHH! IT'S NOT JUST THE SHOW I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH!" *Ed now all up in Kenza's face*

Kenza: "YOU WANT TO GO LITTLE MAN!" *me now very close to Ed's face*

Edward: "HEY! I'M TALLER THAN YOU! LOOK WHO'S TALKING!"

Winry: "EDWARD!"

Edward: "WHAT WINRY! I'M IN THE MIDDLE-"

Winry: "You guys look like your about to kiss..."

Kenza and Edward: "..." *look at each other and start to blush*

Kenza: "DON'T KISS ME! *grabs Ed by the hair and turns him around* "KISS HER!" :D *pushes Ed and Winry together and forced them to kiss*

Winry: *stops kissing Ed* "Uh..." *blushes uncontrollably*

Edward: "Why did you do that..."

Kenza: "Because YOU GUYS MAKE THE CUTEST COUPLE EVER!" *puts her video camera away*

Edward and Winry: "YOU RECORDED THAT!?"

Kenza: "Of course I'm going to show it to all the Edward and Winry fans out there like me. EDWARD AND WINRY FOREVER!" *watches them kiss over and over again on her camera wile hearts go around her*

Edward: "Your sick..."

Kenza: "Your small."

Edward: "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

Kenza: "I said..." *grabs microphone* **"****YOUR SMALL!"**

Edward: "I'M GOING TO-"

Alphonse: **"ED, YOU WOULD SHUT UP IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOUR HEALTH!"****  
**

Edward: "..."

Kenza: "Thank you Al." :D

Alphonse: "I WASN'T HELPING YOU I JUST WANTED HIM TO SHUT UP!"

Kenza: "Oh... lets just do the dare..."

Edward: "Al just told me to shut up..."

Kenza: "Ed alot of people do."

Edward: "But...my younger and innocent brother told me to shut up... THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!"

Kenza: "He has a point...ON WITH THE DARES! This one's from Thenutyone. YEAH! HE'S BACK AGAIN! 2 TIMES IN A ROW! HE'S AWESOME! Just for being awesome thenutyone gets a cookie." :D

**Maybe Al's propblem is pms?**

Kenza: "I have no clue what a pms means..."

Alphonse: "I DON'T EITHER BUT I DON'T CARE EITHER WAY BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE PROBLEMS!" *gives thenutyone a death glare*

**I don't care what type of look hes giving me I'm not scared of him.**

Alphonse: *now has fire in his eyes*

Kenza: 'O MY GOSH! AL WHAT THE HECK!?"

Alphonse: "SHUT UP KENZA!" *still has fire in his eyes*

Kenza: "Shutting up..." *super scared*

**Today I have dares, pazza!**

Kenza: "Lets hear them..." *still looking at Al really terrified*

**Since Alphonse scared Terror, he has to be the cat's new thing to claw at.(couldn't remember the name)**

Winry: "I think it's called a scratching post.."

Kenza: *shrugs shoulders* "I don't know."

Terror: *hisses at Al and runs toward him successively biting his arm*

Alphonse: "OOW!" *gives Terror the most evil death glare ever just like Olivia Armstrong gives to people when they tick her off*

Terror: *lets go of Al and runs into a room*

Kenza: "Al accualy some how abused a kitty without touching it..."

Winry: "Terror did the dare but couldn't even last a few seconds..." *some how ended up in Ed's arms*

Edward: "I'm starting to think he's not even my brother any more...*looks petrified and pale as a ghost*

Kenza: "I agree..."*shudders* "People...You have no clue how scary this guy is now..." *shuders again* "Next dare..."

**I dare Ling to go to a all you can eat place,**

Ling: "YEEEEAAAHHH!"

**and not eat.**

Ling: "WHAT!? THATS SO MEAN!"

Kenza: "HAHA! DEAL WITH IT AND GO!"

Ling: "NOOOOOO!" *gets draged out by Ed to the restraunt*

Edward: "I'm going to because THIS I got to see!" :D

Kenza: "Have fun Ed. AND RECORD FOR ME!"

Edward: "K." *drags a now crying Ling to the restraunt*

Kenza: "LAST DARE!"

**I dare Ed, Envy, Mustang, and Scar to a milk chuging contest.**

Envy: "Ok. What ever not so hard I guess."

Mustang: "But Fullmetal hates milk..."

Winry: "Yeah. One time He told me he'd rather jump in the freezing lake at night in the winter time then drink milk."

Kenza: "Did he?"

Winry: "HE ACTUALLY DID!"

Kenza: "I'm acually with Ed on this one. I hate milk to...*In real life I accually do. My mom forces me to drink it...*

Winry: "Well if you want to grow I suggest you drink it."

Kenza: *gives pouty face* "But Ed got tall and he didn't even have to drink milk..."

Winry: "That was only luck. YOU won't get anyware if you don't drink it."

Kenza: "Yeah but-" *Ed and Ling come back and Ling looked half dead*

Edward: "THAT WAS PRICLESS!" *laughs like a mad man*

Kenza: *puts a jug of milk in Ed's face* "Drink it"

Edward: "WHAT NO!"

Kenza: "Its a dare. It's a contest between you Mustang, Envy and Scar."

Edward: "I WOULD NEVER DRINK THAT STUFF! I WOULD RATHER-"

Alphonse: "**DRINK THE FREAKIN MILK ALREADY YOU BIG BABY! MAN UP!" ***grabs milk from my hand, opens it, and shoves it in Ed's mouth not letting go*

Edward: "..."

Winry: "GO!"

Envy, Roy, and Scar: *start drinking there milk as well*

_3 min later _

Envy: "I WIN!"

Scar: "I came in second"

Mustang: "I DIDN'T EVEN FIISH!"

Kenza: "Sorry Envy but Ed acually one...surprisingly..."

Envy: "WHAT! HOW!? I THOUGHT HE HATED MILK!?"

Kenza: "He does..."

Winry: "Ed?"

Edward: * hiccup* "Wiiiiiiiinryyyyyy! You look FOXY today!" *hiccup*

Kenza: *laughs so hard tears fall down her face*

Winry: "Um...thanks..."

Riza: "I think to much milk made him feel drowsy now he's acting drunk..."

Kenza: "REALLY!" *laughs even harder*

Edward: "ENVY!" *hiccup* "Give me a hug!" *hiccup*

Envy: "NO WAY PIPSQUEAK!"

Edward: "Aaaahhh don't be such a wus Envy." *hiccup* "You know were pals right." *Now Ed's up in envy's face* "Riiiiiiiight?" *gives Envy a goofy grin*

Envy: "WHAT!? NO! YOUR SICK!"

Edward: "Fine then." *hiccup* "Then I'll hug Winry. COME HERE WINRY!" *grabs Winry and hugs her really tight*

Winry: "ED!"

Edward: *looks down at Winry and kisses her* "You taste goooooooooooood" *licks his lips*

Winry: "..."

Kenza: "O MY GOSH I'LL DIE IF I KEEP LAUGHING! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Edward: "I LOVE MILK! *hiccup* "I WAN'T SOME AAAAAAAALLLLLLL THE TIME!" * lets go of Winry and spins around crazy like* "I'm a pretty pretty butterfly..." *hiccup*

Mei: "He's lost it..."

Scar: "yup..."

**Mwahahaha,** **I love making 'little' people suffer. :}**

Kenza: "I DO TO! In a nice and lovable way." :D

**Anyway, thatz allz I gotz, so BYE!**

Kenza: "BYE!" *waves arms furiously in the air* "ON TO THE LAST DARE! It's from Fanfiction Unknown... YEAH!"

**I dare Lust to give a makeover to Envy the goth palm tree. (and BTW, Lust, You always were my favorite homunculous)**

Lust: "Thats sweet. Your awesome."

Kenza: "MAKE OVER TIME!"

Envy: "FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT A GOTH PALM TREE!"

Lust: "Shut up and get in the make up room"

Envy: "I DON'T NEED A MAKE OVER I LOOK JUST-"

Kenza: "GO IN THE ROOM!" *shoves Envy into the room were Lust went and locked it* "Thats done...thank God...NEXT DARE!"

**WAIT the links from four swords are here? *dies***

Kenza: "Acually I think they-"

Purple Link: "No, were still here."

Kenza: "REALLY!? I LOVE YOU GUYS!" scoops them all up and hugs them*

Red Link: "I feel so loved!" :D

Blue Link: "LET GO!"

Kenza: "SORRY!" *drops them*

Purple Link: *sigh*

**Vio, I totally get how annoying it is when people disturb you're reading!**

Purple Link: "At least she gets me... and please call me Vio...not purple..."

Kenza: "Oh...sorry.."

Vio: "Thats ok."

**And Al, What happened, you were so nice last episode! (if you need to take you're anger out, feel free to use Shou Tucker!)**

Alphonse: "I'M FINE WOMEN! LEAVE ME ALONE!...But that does sound like a good idea..." *shows Tucker his rath and almost kills him*

Kenza: "AL NEVER KILLED!"

Alphonse: "I WILL VERY SOON IF ANY OF YOU ASK'S WHATS WRONG WITH ME! **I'M FINE!"**

Kenza: "OK OK!" *backs away from Al who was holding the bloody Tucker in his bloody hand* Well, Thats it for today. BYE MY LITTLE MUNCHKINS! Come back soon and remember, REVIEW!

Edward: "HEEEEEEEEEY MUSTAAAAAAAANG!"

Roy: "What..."

Edward: *puts his arm around Mustang* "Did you ever ask Riza out yet *hiccup* I mean COME ON MAN! *hiccup* "You've been bragging OVER and OVER about how much you love the chick and you STILL haven't asked her out."

Riza: "What?..."

Roy: 'YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR SAYING FULLMETAL! YOUR LIKE MILK DRUNK FOR SOME EXPLAINABLE REASON!"

Edward: "ROY ROY ROY!" *hiccup* "You told me this JUST yestarday." *hiccup* "Here, let me help." *walks up to Riza* "OH RIZA DOLL! Roy want's to take you on a date tonight. He loves you so much and would DIE just to win your heart. Soooooooooo what do you say? *hiccup*

Rizza: "..."

Roy: "DON'T BELIVE HIM I DIDN'T SAY ANY OF THAT!"

Edward: "Now would I ever lie to you Riza? *hiccup* "Yoooooouurrr like my BFF right." *puts his arm around Riza*

Envy: "YOUR INSANE!'

Edward: "AAAWWW COME ON ENVY!" *lets go of Riza and now hops on Envy's back* "WHY CAN'T WE BE FREINDS! WHY CAN'T WE BE FRIENDS!" *Ed starts to now sing*

Envy: "AAAAAHHHH! GET THIS SICKO PERSON OFF OF ME!"

Kenza: 'IT'S TO MUCH!" *laughs on the floor dying even all the 4 Links laugh with me*

Winry: "ED!" *grabs Ed and pulls him off Envy's back then Ed just falls to the ground unconscious*

Izumi: "I got this..." *some how lifts Ed and Carries him to a room.*

Kenza: "I blame Al..."

Alphonse: "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" *gives me death glare*

Kenza: "NOTHING!" *looks scared*

Mei: "Some one please find a cure for this guy..."


	12. Chapter 12

Kenza: "HIYA PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD AND WELCOME TO FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST DARES!"

Alphonse: "We get it..." *looks very annoyed*

Kenza: "Dude, I do this every day..."

Alphonse: "I KNOW THATS WHY WE ALREADY GET IT!" *now irritated*

Kenza: "Ok...Geez..."

Edward: "What the heck happend yesterday..."

Kenza: "YOU WENT MILK CRAZY!" *shows Ed what happened yesterday on crystal ball then starts laughing like crazy again*

Edward: 'WHY DID I HOP ON ENVY'S BACK!? I DON'T LOVE MILK! AND I'M NOT A PRETTY BUTTERFLY!"

Winry: "That's not what you said yesterday..."

Alphonse: "CAN WE PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT YESTERDAY AND GET THIS STUPID SHOW OVER WITH!"

Edward: "AL! YOUR THE ONE WHO'S ACTING STUPID RIGHT NOW! WHY ARE YOU SO MAD ALL OF A SUDDEN!?"

Alphonse: "THAT'S IT BROTHER!" *claps hands together and transmutes a very sharp sword* "I'M GOING TO BREAK YOU!"

Edward: "AAAAHH!"

Alphonse: *cracks his knuckles* "LIKE A KIT KAT BAR!"

Edward: "...What?..."

Alphonse: "AAAAAAAHHH!" *starts chasing Ed with sword*

Edward: "AAAHHH!" *runs for his life*

Kenza: "Ok...If anybody hears any bloody screams of pain... ignore it... Anyways, ON WITH THE DARES! This dare is from... YEAH! A NEW COMER! *confetti comes out of no wear* I LOVE ALL YOU NEW COMERS!"

Winry: "Who is it?"

Kenza:"Lets see." :D

**Konichiwa Kenza- chan! I'm NewSandy, but you can call me either New or Sandy. I want you to meet White Beauty! *holds up white duck with black spots* And I'll be a new reviewer on your path of fanfiction!**

Kenza: "O...my... GOSH! SHE CALLED ME KENZA-CHAN! I LOVED BEING CALLED KENZA-CHAN! NO ONE EVER CALLS ME THAT! SQWEEEEEEE! I LOVE YOU ALREADY!" :D

Roy: "SHE BROUGHT A DUCK! AAAAHHH!"

Kenza: "Roy, You can only like ducks in Lexxa's show..."

Roy: "Why?..." *looks sad*

Kenza: "Because I'm not copying any of her ideas."

Roy: *sits in emo corner* "Meany..."

Kenza: "DARE TIME!"

**Everyone: Now what do you think of ducks? I like ducks, I'm just wondering if you do, if you don't *laughs manically and holds up chainsaw* you're dead meat.**

Everybody: "WE LOVE DUCKS!" *sweating nervously wile they see chainsaw*

Kenza: "She's like lolly pop chainsaw... I LOVE THIS CHICK! She gets a free basket of cookies for calling me chan and gets a toy for her duck just for being AWESOME LIKE THAT!" :D

Edward running past us: "AL NO! I'M SORRY OK! AAAHH! STOP IT! STOP IT!"

Alphonse chasing Ed now with 2 sharp swords: 'GET BACK HEAR! EDWARD I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS! RUNNING FROM YOUR LITTLE BROTHER! **HOW WEAK!" **

Edward: "YOUR INSANE!"

Alphonse: "AAAAAHHH! *throse the sword at Ed missing his head by 1in and cutting a tiny peice of his hair*

Edward: "DID YOU JUST TRY TO KILL ME!?"

Alphonse: "**NEXT TIME I WON'T MISS!" ***now has fire in his eyes*

Edward: "AAAAHHH!" *starts running again wile Al still chases him*

Kenza: "...yep he's dead... moving on. NEXT DARE!"

**Roy: Go do your paperwork sir. Now. Or else I'll continually dump buckets of ice cold water on you. *evil grin appears on face***

Roy: *comes back from emo corner* "YOUR EVIL WOMEN! EVIL!" *goes back in emo corner and starts doing papper work*

Riza: "Thanks! That saves me allot of time from forcing him to do his work!" :D

**Al: What is wrong with?! *slaps Al* even though I hate you, I don't like you like this! *shakes Al back and forth violently* Snap out of it!**

Alphonse: "THAT WAS A BIG MISTAKE!" *almost stabs newsandy until I catch him and body slam him*

Kenza: "NO HURTING MY FANS!"

Alphonse: *slowly gets back up and gives me the most scariest death glare in the world* "Big...Mistake..."

Kenza: "Oh no..." *starts running for her life wile Al chases her now*

Mei: "AL STOP IT!"

Alphonse: "OR WHAT!"

Mei: "OR THIS!" *steps on Al's toe realy hard*

Alphonse: "OOOOOWWW!" *gives Mei the same evil glare Kenza got and drops his swords* "I'LL JUST CATCH YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

Mei: "...what did I just get myself into..." *runs from Al who stoped chasing Kenza and is now chasing her*

Kenza: "AL! DON'T KILL YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Ling and Edward: 'WHAT!? GIRLFRIEND!?"

Kenza: "They haven't told you yet...My bad..." *sweat drops* "Lets just do the last dare shall we. Ehehe" *laughs nervously and scratches the back of her head wile looking at a now mad Ling and Ed*

**Ed: Your not short no matter what anyone says! And you don't need milk to grow! I hated milk forever and in grade 7 I was 5" 6! I never drink milk! Believe it!**

Edward: "YES! MILK SUCKS! IT'S SO GROSS! FINALLY! SOME ONE IS ON MY TEAM!"

Winry: "Well milk is good for you as well Ed. It helps you get taller."

Edward: "I haven't touched milk and look at me now! I'M TALLER THEN YOU!"

Winry: "YEAH SO DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD STOP DRINKING MILK!"

Edward: "NEVER SAID I STARTED DRINKING IT!"

Winry: "WE'LL START THEN!"

Edward: "NO WAY! YOUR NOT MY MOM!"

Kenza: "But she is your future wife!" :D

Winry and Edward: "WHAT!?"

Kenza: "NOTHING!"

Winry and Edward: "But you just said-"

Kenza: "LAST DARE!"

**Tucker: Man I hate your guts. Kill time! *starts stabbing Tucker like mad***

****Kenza: "YEAH! KILL THE GUY! BEAT HIM TO A PULP!"

Edward: "CHILD ABUSER!" *steps on Tuckers now dead body with his metal foot*

Kenza: "BYE NEWSANDY! PLEASE COME BACK SOON!" *waves her hands in the air furiously* "Well that was the only dare for today..."

Everybody: "..."

Kenza: "Ok..." *looks around with nothing to do...* "This is... awkward..."

Mei: *comes running in the room panting* "I think I lost him!"

Kenza: "Who Al? HE'S GONE INSANE!"

Edward: "I'll give anything to have my sweat inocent brother back..."

Truth: "Anything..."

Everybody: "AAAHH!"

Kenza: "HOW DID YOU GET HEAR!?"

Edward: 'I THOUGHT YOU GUARDED THE GATE!?"

Winry: "Who's he?"

Edward, Izumi, and Roy: "You don't want to know..." *shudders looking at him*

Truth: "Who am I. I'm glad you asked. I am what you call the universe, Or perhaps Truth, Or perhaps all, Or perhaps one, I am also you." *points at Winry*

Winry: * shudders like crazy* "Ok...now I know why Ed has nightmares..." *runs behind Ed*

Kenza: "We really didn't mean anything Truth... honest..." * shudders* "We'll figure out Al's problems on our own thank you..."

Truth: "Very well..." *a big eye opens up underneath Truth, and he disapears*

Edward: "..."

Winry: "Ed...tell me what just happened..." *some how ended up in Ed's arms again*

Edward: "I would if I could..."

Kenza: "Let's just rap things up and head home before he comes back ok... *came out from behind a solder*

Edward: "Were did that come from?"

Kenza: "You haven't noticed? Were in London."

Everybody: "LONDON!?"

Kenza: "Yeah I decided that Japan was getting old so I decided to Travel here" :D

Pride: "HOW DID WE ALL END UP HERE!?"

Kenza: "...I honestly don't know... Lets just get out of here before they find out I did this show near Big Ben without permission..."

Edward: "SO AL TECHNICALLY CHASED MEI AROUND LONDON!"

Kenza: "Yep..."

Edward: "DID ANY POLICE CHASE AFTER HIM FOR TRYING TO ABUSING A WOMEN!?"

Kenza: "I don't know... But I do know this is the last time I'll be doing this... I'm staying in Japan for now..."

Winry: 'YOUR NOT EVEN JAPANIES!"

Kenza: "I know. But You are and you live in Japan so I decided to put this show in Japan. Also, JAPAN IS AWESOME! I JUST LOVE IT!" *light bulb appears on top of head* "WAIT! Then wy did I leave Japan?... I'M COMING JAPAN!" *some how grabs suit cases out of no wear and calls a cab to go to the air port*

Winry: "..."

Kenza: "BYE GUYS COME BACK SOON! And remember, REVIEW AND GIVE DARES FOR THESE PEOPLE! :D

Alphonse: *comes out of no wear* "THERE YOU ARE MEI GET BACK HERE!"

Mei: "BREAK TIMES OVER!" *starts to run again* "AL YOUR INSANE!"

Alphonse: "IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU I SUGGEST YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT!" *chases Mei again*

Kenza: "Oh boy..." *sweat drops*


	13. Chapter 13

Winry: " Err... Hello everybody and welcome to Fullmetal alchemist dares..."

Edward: "Were's Miss, Loud mouth?"

Winry: "She's surprisingly not here..."

Edward: "Ok... I guess since last time I ran the show...I'l just do it again!"

Winry: "WAIT! Why do you have to run the show!"

Edward: "Cause I did it last and I think I did a pretty good job at it!"

Winry: "LET ME DO IT FOR ONCE!"

Edward: "NO WAY! I'M OLDER, SMARTER, MORE FUN, and most of all, NOW TALLER! HA!"

Winry: "ARE YOU CALLING ME DUMB AND NO FUN!?"

Edward: YEAH!...Wait, NO NO NO! THAT'S NOT AT ALL WHAT I MEANT HONEST REALLY!"

Winry: "ED! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!" *tears in her eyes* "FINE THEN! IF I'M SO DUMB, YOU CAN GO FIND YOURSELF A NEW MECHANIC!" * throes a wrench at Ed's head and knocks him to the ground*

Edward: "OOOWWW!" *gets back up rubbing his head and running after Winry*

Envy: "Those 2 love birds are a waste of time. I'LL TAKE THE PIPSQUEAK'S PLACE! *clears throat* Now then, First dare comes from Maru...again... *sweat drops*

**Maru: *comes behind Al, and starts hugging him* We're back, Kenza! X3**

Alphonse: "GET OFF ME!" *pushes Maru off very roughly*

Envy: "Ok... Al your still like that huh?"

Alphonse: "I'M FINE ENVY!"

Envy: "WHOA! I didn't mean to get you mad!"

Alphonse: "I'M NOT MAD!" *gives Envy death glare*

Envy: " Ok...Lets just get on with the dares..."

**Natsumi: Yep! And OUR show got deleted AGAIN! And Al is going mad, because of HIM! *points at Ed* We know you took the cat, Pipsqueak.**

Edward: *comes back with a sore head and a slap mark on his cheak* "I couldn't get Winry back..."

Envy: "Did you hear the dare?"

Edward: "No." *Envy tells Ed the dare* *gulps* "I didn't take any cat, Hot Head!"

**Natsumi: *annoyed* WHAT did you just call me, Pipsqueak? *starts cracking knuckles***

**Maru: Uh oh! (/"O3O)/ *hides behind Al***

Edward: "I SAID HOT HEAD! HOT HEAD!"

**Natsumi: Oh you just crossed the line, Pipsqueak! *gives Ed a third degree burn just like Envy***

**Natsumi: NEVER!**

**Maru: And ever?**

**Natsumi: **** me off! ******! *annoyed***

**Maru: LOL! ("O3O)**

Edward: "OOOWWW! I JUST GOT THIS ARM BACK!"

Envy: "HA! NOT TO FUNNY WHEN IT'S YOU NOW PIPSQUEAK IS IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Edward: "SHUT IT ENVY!"

**Natsumi: *calms down* Now give Al the **** cat, Pipsqueak. And I MEAN it.**

Edward: "FOR THE LAST TIME! I DIDN'T TAKE THE STUPID CAT!"

Envy: "SHUT UP AND LET'S DO DARES!"

**Maru: Natsumi, the dares if you please!**

**Natsumi: Yeah, first dare is here people! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Maru: I know right? ("-.-)**

**Natsumi: Alright!**

**Pipsqueak- For your punishment, you HAVE to let Al to have his pets! FOREVER!**

Edward: "As long as Al stops being a jerk for once..."

Alphonse: "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" *fire in his eye's*

Edward: "Uhhh..." *gulps*

**Maru: Never messes with Natsumi, end of story.**

**Maru: And Kenza, Animelover102 is our loyalest reviewer on our story. So yeah, she knew about it.**

**Natsumi: By the way here you go. *gives Kenza a staple gun* Do what you want with it *gives Ed an evil smirk*, so I think, that is a dare.**

**Maru: Bye! And I CAN'T BELIEVE OUR STORY GOT DELETED! AGAIN! *storms out from the studio***

**Natsumi: *rolls her eyes* Tell ME about it. *follows Maru from the back* Bye! and I'm STILL mad at you, Pipsqueak!**

Envy: "Kenza's not here so I'll just give her the stapler to her-"

Alphonse: *grabs stapler* "GET OVER HERE EDWARD! I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO CALL ME A JERK!"

Edward: "AAAHHH!" *runs from Al*

Alphonse: *chases Ed with stapler*

Envy: "Ok...Great! Now that that's over with I can stop doing this..."

Edward: "AAAAAHHH! AL! STOP STOP!"

Alphonse: 'DON'T CALL ME A JERK YOU SMALL PERSON!"

Edward: *now mad* "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?"

Alphonse: "WATCHA GONNA DO ABOUT IT? COME AT ME BRO!"

Edward: "OH YOU ASK FOR IT AL!" *starts fighting with Al*

Envy: "That's it for now till Kenza comes back..."

Pride: "Soooooo, wanna go play another video game?"

Mei: "Like what?"

Pride: "I don't know...Halo reach?"

Scar: "I WILL TOTALLY SLOTTER YOU ALL!"

Lust: "In your dreams Ishvalan."

Pride: "With my shadows help I technically have extra thumbs to play with the controlers"

Ling: "THEN YOUR CHEATING!"

Mei: "Accually those shadows are a part of him so he realy isn't cheating..."

Ling: 'NOT HELPING MEI!"

Mei: "What!?"

Envy: "Lets just play and not end up like them." *points to a fighting rivalry between Ed and Al*

Pride: "Fine."

Everybody: *goes into video game room wile Ed and Al fight*

Edward: "AL I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU STOP IT!"

Alphonse: "SHUT UP LITTLE MAN AND FIGHT!"

Edward: 'WHAT! AL! YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE WHO NEVER CALLED ME SHORT! THE ONLY ONE! THAT'S IT YOUR GOING DOWN!"

Alphonse: "BRING IT!" *holds up stapler and they start fighting again*

Envy: "Kenza will NOT be happy about this when she comes back..."


	14. Chapter 14

Winry: " Err... Hello everybody and welcome to Fullmetal alchemist dares..."

Edward: "Were's Miss, Loud mouth?"

Winry: "She's surprisingly not here..."

Edward: "Ok... I guess since last time I ran the show...I'l just do it again!"

Winry: "WAIT! Why do you have to run the show!"

Edward: "Cause I did it last and I think I did a pretty good job at it!"

Winry: "LET ME DO IT FOR ONCE!"

Edward: "NO WAY! I'M OLDER, SMARTER, MORE FUN, and most of all, NOW TALLER! HA!"

Winry: "ARE YOU CALLING ME DUMB AND NO FUN!?"

Edward: YEAH!...Wait, NO NO NO! THAT'S NOT AT ALL WHAT I MEANT HONEST REALLY!"

Winry: "ED! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!" *tears in her eyes* "FINE THEN! IF I'M SO DUMB, YOU CAN GO FIND YOURSELF A NEW MECHANIC!" * throes a wrench at Ed's head and knocks him to the ground*

Edward: "OOOWWW!" *gets back up rubbing his head and running after Winry*

Envy: "Those 2 love birds are a waste of time. I'LL TAKE THE PIPSQUEAK'S PLACE! *clears throat* Now then, First dare comes from Maru...again... *sweat drops*

**Maru: *comes behind Al, and starts hugging him* We're back, Kenza! X3**

Alphonse: "GET OFF ME!" *pushes Maru off very roughly*

Envy: "Ok... Al your still like that huh?"

Alphonse: "I'M FINE ENVY!"

Envy: "WHOA! I didn't mean to get you mad!"

Alphonse: "I'M NOT MAD!" *gives Envy death glare*

Envy: " Ok...Lets just get on with the dares..."

**Natsumi: Yep! And OUR show got deleted AGAIN! And Al is going mad, because of HIM! *points at Ed* We know you took the cat, Pipsqueak.**

Edward: *comes back with a sore head and a slap mark on his cheak* "I couldn't get Winry back..."

Envy: "Did you hear the dare?"

Edward: "No." *Envy tells Ed the dare* *gulps* "I didn't take any cat, Hot Head!"

**Natsumi: *annoyed* WHAT did you just call me, Pipsqueak? *starts cracking knuckles***

**Maru: Uh oh! (/"O3O)/ *hides behind Al***

Edward: "I SAID HOT HEAD! HOT HEAD!"

**Natsumi: Oh you just crossed the line, Pipsqueak! *gives Ed a third degree burn just like Envy***

**Natsumi: NEVER!**

**Maru: And ever?**

**Natsumi: **** me off! ******! *annoyed***

**Maru: LOL! ("O3O)**

Edward: "OOOWWW! I JUST GOT THIS ARM BACK!"

Envy: "HA! NOT TO FUNNY WHEN IT'S YOU NOW PIPSQUEAK IS IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Edward: "SHUT IT ENVY!"

**Natsumi: *calms down* Now give Al the **** cat, Pipsqueak. And I MEAN it.**

Edward: "FOR THE LAST TIME! I DIDN'T TAKE THE STUPID CAT!"

Envy: "SHUT UP AND LET'S DO DARES!"

**Maru: Natsumi, the dares if you please!**

Natsumi: Yeah, first dare is here people! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Maru: I know right? ("-.-)

Natsumi: Alright!

Pipsqueak- For your punishment, you HAVE to let Al to have his pets! FOREVER!

Edward: "As long as Al stops being a jerk for once..."

Alphonse: "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" *fire in his eye's*

Edward: "Uhhh..." *gulps*

**Maru: Never messes with Natsumi, end of story.**

Maru: And Kenza, Animelover102 is our loyalest reviewer on our story. So yeah, she knew about it.

Natsumi: By the way here you go. *gives Kenza a staple gun* Do what you want with it *gives Ed an evil smirk*, so I think, that is a dare.

Maru: Bye! And I CAN'T BELIEVE OUR STORY GOT DELETED! AGAIN! *storms out from the studio*

Natsumi: *rolls her eyes* Tell ME about it. *follows Maru from the back* Bye! and I'm STILL mad at you, Pipsqueak!

Envy: "Kenza's not here so I'll just give her the stapler to her-"

Alphonse: *grabs stapler* "GET OVER HERE EDWARD! I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO CALL ME A JERK!"

Edward: "AAAHHH!" *runs from Al*

Alphonse: *chases Ed with stapler*

Envy: "Ok..."

**Maru: And Kenza, Animelover102 is our loyalest reviewer on our story. So yeah, she knew about it.**

Natsumi: By the way here you go. *gives Kenza a staple gun* Do what you want with it *gives Ed an evil smirk*, so I think, that is a dare.

Maru: Bye! And I CAN'T BELIEVE OUR STORY GOT DELETED! AGAIN! *storms out from the studio*

Natsumi: *rolls her eyes* Tell ME about it. *follows Maru from the back* Bye! and I'm STILL mad at you, Pipsqueak!

Envy: " Great! Now that that's over with I can stop doing this..."

Edward: "AAAAAHHH! AL! STOP STOP!"

Alphonse: 'DON'T CALL ME A JERK YOU SMALL PERSON!"

Edward: *now mad* "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?"

Alphonse: "WATCHA GONNA DO ABOUT IT? COME AT ME BRO!"

Edward: "OH YOU ASK FOR IT AL!" *starts fighting with Al*

Envy: "That's it for now till Kenza comes back..."

Pride: "Soooooo, wanna go play another video game?"

Mei: "Like what?"

Pride: "I don't know...Halo reach?"

Scar: "I WILL TOTALLY SLOTTER YOU ALL!"

Lust: "In your dreams Ishvalan."

Pride: "With my shadows help I technically have extra thumbs to play with the controlers"

Ling: "THEN YOUR CHEATING!"

Mei: "Accually those shadows are a part of him so he realy isn't cheating..."

Ling: 'NOT HELPING MEI!"

Mei: "What!?"

Envy: "Lets just play and not end up like them." *points to a fighting rivalry between Ed and Al*

Pride: "Fine."

Everybody: *goes into video game room wile Ed and Al fight*

Edward: "AL I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU STOP IT!"

Alphonse: "SHUT UP LITTLE MAN AND FIGHT!"

Edward: 'WHAT! AL! YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE WHO NEVER CALLED ME SHORT! THE ONLY ONE! THAT'S IT YOUR GOING DOWN!"

Alphonse: "BRING IT!" *holds up stapler and they start fighting again*

Envy: "Kenza will NOT be happy about this when she comes back..."


	15. Chapter 15

Kenza: "HELLO PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD AND WELCOME TO FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST DARES!"

Mei: "WHAT HAPPENED TO EDWARD AND ENVY!?"

Kenza: "It's nice to see you again to Mei... But to answer your question, Envy was attacked by me for making LASTS TIME SHOW VERY SHORT!" *kicks Envy in the stomach even though he is KO* And Ed got attacked by Winry again after she attacked Ed Alphonse attacked Ed for calling him a Jerk yestarday..."

Mei: "I'M SICK OF THE WAY AL IS ACTING!" *walkes up to a sleeping Al and slaps him*

Alphonse: "OOOOWW! WHAT WAS THAT F-"

Mei: *slaps him again*

Alphonse: "MEI DO THAT AGIAN AND I'LL-"

Mei: *slaps Al again*

Alphonse: "THATS IT! I'M GOING TO-"

Mei: *slaps Al again then pins him to the ground* "YOUR GOING TO DO WHAT!?"

Alphonse: "LET GO OF ME!"

Mei: "NO ALPHONSE! ACT NORMAL OR ELSE!"

Alphonse: "WAIT!? SO ALL OF A SUDDEN I'M NOT NORMAL!?"

Mei: "YOUR NOT THE ALPHONSE I KNEW ANY MORE! Or Ed's Alphonse. Or Winry's Alphonse. Or your dad's Alphonse. OR YOUR FANS ALPHONSE! WERE THE HECK DID THAT SWEET, INNOCENT, LOVABLE, ALPHONSE GO!?" *grabs him by his shirt so he's facing her* "BRING THE ALPHONSE WE ALL KNEW BACK YOU BAKA!" *Mei now turning red in anger*

Kenza: "...wow Mei...just...wow..."

Winry: "That was well thought out..."

Mei: "Why thank you." :D

Alphonse: "..."

Mei: "Suddenly speechless huh..." *lets go of Al and drags him into a room* "If you change I'll let you out. If you don't want to change for us, AT LEAST DO IT FOR YOUR MOTHER!" *slams the door in Al's face and leaves him in the room*

Kenza: "...not even I have the corage to do that to Al...You will be a fine wife to him some day..."

Ling: "WAIT WHAT!?"

Kenza: "NOTHING! DARE TIME! This dare is from NewSandy again! YEAH! LETS HEAR THE DARES!"

**Guess what? Kenza- chan... NewSandy is back! By the way, arigato for the basket of cookies, and the toy for White Beauty!**  
**So... I'm like, really Really REALLY BORED. **

Kenza: "I LOVE WHEN SHE CALLS ME KENZA-CHAN! AND SHE SAID THANK YOU IN JAPPENIES! O MY GOSH! I WONDER IF SHE ACTUALLY KNOWS JAPPENIES! SQWEEEEEEEEEE! JUST THINKING ABOUT JAPAN MAKES ME CRAZY!"

Edward: * groggy and finally waking up from his KO* "Aren't you as crazy as it is already..."

Kenza: "DON'T MAKE ME PUT YOU ASLEEP FOR 3 EPISODES ED!"

Edward: *shuts up and leaves to get an ice pack*

Kenza: "Better..." :D

**I've decided to tell you a little about myself. Call me New if you wish. I love alchemy and automail. My best alchemy is ice and earth alchemy. And my right leg is automail. I lost it when my best friend Zach, tried human transmutation to get his younger brother back. I accidentally walked in on it and got caught up in the whole process, causing me to lose my leg and Zach... Died.**

Kenza:*sniff* "That is so sad..." *sniff* "I think I'm gonna... WAAAAAAAAAAA!" *cries like crazy and runs into a room to cry in*

Edward: *comes back with ice pack* "HE TRIED HUMAN TRANSMUTATION!? DOES ANYBODY WATCH THIS SHOW!? LOOK AT ME AND AL!? WE TREID IT, ALMOST GOT OUR SELFS KILLED, AL LOST HIS BODY, I LOST MY ARM AND LEG, AND LOOK AT THE TROUBLE WE GOT THREW JUST TO GET IT ALL BACK! HE'S SO STUPID!"

Kenza: *throws metal bat from room* "LIKE YOU WERE ANY SMARTER BACK THEN! AND DON'T YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF MY REVIEWER'S FRIEND! NEXT TIME IT'S A BOOT TO THE HEAD IF YOU SAY SOMTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN TO ZACH! GOT THAT ED!"

Edward: 'OOOOWWW! ARE YOU TRYING TO KNOCK ME OUT AGAIN!?"

Kenza: **"GOT THAT ED!"**

Edward: "I GOT IT GEEZ!"

Kenza: *goes back to crying like crazy*

**So it's dare time! Hurra! Pronounced: Her-ah.**

Kenza: "Give me a min please..." *cries in room still*

_*30 min latter*_

Kenza: *comes out with red eyes from crying so much* "Alright... *sniff* ON WITH THE DARES!..."*sniff*

**Alphonse- kun: How can you almost kill me?! Even though I hate you it doesn't mean you should try to kill me! *sniffs* So... I'm going to try to kill you... *runs around trying to stab Al-kun with a really sharp kunai, while throwing shuriken***

Alphonse: "AAHH!" *grabs NewSnady's hand with kunia in it and pins her to the floor*

Kenza: 'AL! LET HER GO!" *grabs Al off New and body slams him* "WHAT DID MEI TELL YOU!"

Alphonse: "SHE ATTACKED ME!"

Kenza: "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU HURT HER! SO I HURT YOU FOR HURTING HER!" *body slams Al again and then throws him across the room* "Mei if you please."

Mei: "Shore." *grabs Al by the ear ignoring his screams of pain and throws him in the room she locked him in before*

Kenza: "How did he get out?"

Mei: "I don't really know. But I'm going to keep an eyes on him for now..."

Kenza: "Ok. NEXT DARE!"

**Ed- kun: Okay nothing bad for you. Cause your my fav along with Roy- sensei and Kenza- chan!**

Edward: "Sweat." :D

Roy: "YES! ANOTHER MEMBER TO MY MINI SKIRT ARMY!"

Edward: "NO! SHE JOINED RESEMBOLE RANGERS!"

Roy: "MINI SKIRT ARMY!"

Edward: "RESEMBOLE RANGERS!"

Roy: "MINI SKIRT AMRY!'

Edward: "RESEMBOLE RANGERS!"

Roy: "MINI SKIRT ARMY!"

Edward: "MINI SKIRT ARMY!"

Roy: "RESEMBOLE RANGERS!"

Edward: "MINI SKIRT ARMY!"

Roy: "RESEMBOLE RANGERS!"

Edward: "Fine Coronal. What ever you say..."

Roy: "HA! RESEMBOLE RANGERS!"

Riza: "But I though-"

Edward: "Give him a moment.."

Roy: "...HEY!"

Edward: "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" *starts laughing on the floor*

Roy: "FULLMETAL!"

Riza: * sighs*

Kenza: "He got you there Roy... *snickers* "NEXT DARE!"

**Tucker: You doesn't deserve a chan or kun or anything *evil grin spreads on face and pulls outchainsaw from last time* Are you ready for this Tucker? You better be...**

Tucker: "AAAHHH!" *runs from New Sandy*

Kenza: "I LOVE THIS CHICK!" *joins in with New and chases Tucker with her new staple gun* "Thanks for the staple gun by the way Natsumi. I LOVE IT!" *holds up staple gun proudly like Link finds an item in a legend of zelda game and goes back to chasing Tucker*

_5 min latter_

Tucker: *almost dead*

Kenza: "I WOULD kill you...but 1. I don't kill...I'm not that mean... and 2. That's my reviewers job." :D

**Izumi- sensei: Please take me on as your apprentice! I'll do almost anything!**

Izumi: "I'll think about it and tell you the next episode..."

Kenza: "AAAWW! Way to kill the fun Teacher... NEXT DARE!"

**Pride- kun: Man you're a neat dude! I love your shadows! I want you to make me a bracelet out of shadows or something... That would be awesome!**

Pride: "Uhh...ok I guess... But don't blame me if it kills you in your sleep." *makes braclet and gives it to New*

Kenza: "I didn't know you could take a peice of your shadows off of you."

Pride: "I bet you don't know alot of things..."

Kenza: 'WHAT WAS THAT!?" SAY THAT AGAIN IN MY FACE!"

Pride: "What? I'm being honest."

Kenza: 'THATS IT!" *grabs Pride and almost stabs him* "I can't stay mad at you..." *drops knife*

Pride: "?"

Edward: "WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL HIM!?"

Kenza: "Because..."

Edward: "BECAUSE WHAT!?"

Kenza: "Because...PRIDE IS JUST SO DARN CUTE!"

Pride: "Wait what!"

Kenza: *picks up Pride* "Shore your deadly and all BUT THAT JUST MAKES YOU EVEN CUTTER!" *starts to spin around wile hugging Pride* "I CAN'T HELP MYSELF ANYTHING THATS CUTE I LOVE! 7 AND 8 YEAR OLDS AND UNDER ARE JUST SOOOOOOOOO CUTE! CUTNESS IS LIKE A DRUG TO ME! I ESPECIALLY LOVE CUTE AND DEADLY! PRIDE! YOUR CUTE, DEADLY AND YOU LOOK ABUT 7 TO 8 YEARS OLD! YOUR SO FREAKIN CUTE AND I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH!"

Pride: "HELP ME!" *still spinning around wile Kenza is hugging him*

Kenza: *kisses Pride on the cheak*

Pride: 'EEEWWWW!" *runs away from Kenza*

Kenza: "All well. It was fun wile it lasted... LAST DARE!"

**And... *drum roll starts playing* wait for it... Sigh, it's the last dare for now.**

**Envy- kun: Give Ed- kun and Al- kun a piggyback ride up the Rocky Mountains, (guys your going to Canada for this) and push Al- kun off the edge.**

Envy: *wakes up finnaly* "What?..."

Edward: *jumps on Envy's back* "PIGY BACK ME AND AL UP THE ROCKY MOUNTAINS IN THIS AMERICAN COUNTRY CALLED CANADA!" *didn't even pronounce Canada right*

Kenza: "It's Canada..."

Edward: "Yeah what ever.."

Kenza: "And i'ts not even a country in America..."

Edward: "Who cares..."

Kenza: "WELL I DO BECAUSE I'M AMERICAN AND-"

Envy: "HELP! THIS KIDS ON MILK AGAIN!" *trying to push Ed off him*

Edward: "I am not. It's a dare."

Envy: "WHAT!?"

Edward: "I said... *pulls out microphone* "**IT'S NOT A DARE!"**

****Envy: "I HEARD!"

Kenza: 'THAT'S MY THING ED!"

Edward: "Sorry, I just had to do it." *gives Innocent smile*

Kenza: *grumbles under her breath and grabs Al out of the room and puts him on Envy*

Kenza: "Your going back in that room when the dares done. Also," *turns to Envy* "Don't tell Al about pushing him off a cliff till you get there."

Envy: *smirks* "Fine.."

Edward: "WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO MY BROTHER!?"

Kenza: "Bye you guys."

Edward: "WAIT YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY-"

Kenza: "Already pulls lever that teleports them to Canada to the rocky mountains* "I just got this cool teleporting matchine installed. I had to go buy it yesterday."

Winry: "That explains you going missing yesterday..."

Kenza: "Yep."

**Well bye for now. I'm going to miss you Kenza- chan. Come on let's go White Beauty... *leaves with duck***

****Kenza: "BYE NEW SANDY!" *waves hands in the air furiously* "LATS DARE OF THE DAY PEOPLE! There are so many of you that review that I can't put you all on one episode..." *gives a sad look*

Winry: "So thats bad?"

Kenza: "OF COURSE NOT! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!" *hits Winry on the head with metal bat*

Winry: "OOOWW! WERE DID THAT COME FROM!?"

Kenza: "Were does your wrench come from when you hit Ed..."

Winry: "...'

Kenza: "Thought so... DARE TIME! This ones from thenutyone again! YEAH!"

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I!**

I had starbucks!

So that means I'm a little more insane than normal. YAY!

Sadly I don't have dares today. ;..(

BUT, I HAVE A NEW WEAPON.

She's pure evil, loves making people suffer, and is very tiny, she is...

MAYGAN!

****Kenza: "YEAH! TERROR GETS A NEW FRIEND!" *puts Maygan next to Terror*

Terror: "Mew..."

Maygan: "Mew.." *looks at Terror for a bit the walks away*

Terror: *follows her*

Kenza: "There so cute. I wonder if this will chear Al up when he comes back?"

Mei: "Dought it..."

Kenza: "True that..."

**You may use her when Terror doesn't work. But don't use her too much for she might turn on you.**

She also hates it when people talk about her hair. Just a warning.

Any have fun with her!

Kenza: "I LOVE THIS CAT ALREADY! Even with the punishment of having her. And since that really wasn't a dare. Lets do one more! From NekoLuvsTehFma. YEAH!

**Yeah that was short Greed/Ling :l oh well.  
Envy- Shut up It's not my fault guest reviews come so late! But no matter hat you will always be a goth palmtree :)  
Yay free cookie! -eats cookie- that was good. Oh I think Al is broken because he and Mei saw Ed and Winry in the room. Poor Al mabye you should get some therapy. A dare for everyone!: Go read factions about yourselves. It's funny ewe  
Maes: Try and kill Bradley by Elicia toture! Cause I HATE him with a burning passion.  
Havoc: (This is more of a question sorry) How many dates have you had that wern't solen by Roy?  
Thats all buh bye**

Kenza: I'll tell Envy You said that when him Al and Ed come back. *thinks for s second* Or maybe just him and Ed...Poor Al... Your welcome for the cookie, and You maby right about Al seeing Ed and Winry..." *shudders at the thought*

Mei: *turns pail* "Don't remind me..."

Kenza: "Did you guys...You know..."

Winry: "NO WE DID NOT!"

Kenza: "Then why is Mei so freaked out about it?"

Mei: "It's because it was the way they were making out...I don't see much of that in my country... so I freaked out..." *shutters*

Kenza: "Welcome to the life in New York Mei."

Winry: "Were not In New York."

Kenza: "Yeah well, They do that allot in New York. I saw a guy trying to force a girl to kiss him once..."

Winry: "Ed doesn't do that..."

Kenza: *creepy smile* "How do you know that...he could kiss you like that in your sleep..." *creepy laughs a little*

Winry: "..." Mei: "Please...lets just change the subject..."

Kenza: "Good idea... WELL! GOOD BYE MY LITTLE MUNCHKINS! And remember, REVIEW! *grabs Pride and Hugs him again wile rubbing his back*

Pride: "HEY LET...Let...let..." *closes his eyes on the sweat sensation of back rubs*

Kenza: 'YES! FOUND HIS WEAKNESS!" *Pride falls asleep* "So cute!..." *Kenza takes him to a room and puts him in a bed*

Lust: "weird..."

Rath: "Whens Envy coming back with Ed and maby Al?"

Kenza: "Don't know. But we'll see how there journey whent next episode in my crystal ball."

Ling: "Will they be alright in the rocky mountains?"

Kenza: "I think so."

Ling: "You think...or you know..."

Kenza: "...uuhh..."

Ling: "Thought so..." :D

Kenza: "HEY SHUT UP!" *body slams Ling and starts chasing him around the room*

Mei: *sigh* "Lings not going to be eating here for a wile..."


	16. Chapter 16

KENZA: "HELLO PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD AND WELCOME TO FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST DARES!"

Winry: "ED! WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

Edward: "..."

Mei: "WERE'S MY ALPHONSE!?"

Winry and Mei: "ENVY!"

Envy: "HEY! After I carried them up the mountain I had to pound on them! When I was carrying them up the mountain they both Ed here kept talking trash about me thinking I wasn't allowed to beat him up. WRONG! So I did."

Winry: "JERK!" *hits Envy with a wrench*

Envy: "OOOWW! now I know how the little pipsqueak feels... But still. OOOWWWW!"

Winry: "ED! ARE YOU OK!?" *runs to Ed*

Kenza: Uhm...Envy you really didn't have the rights to beat Ed up..."

Envy: "WHAT! WHY!?"

Kenza: "Because only Reviewers can..." *evil smirk*

Envy: "No fair..."

Kenza: "And I think I already know what happend to Al..."

Mei: "WHERE IS HE!?"

Kenza: "..."

Mei: "WELL!"

Kenza: "Off a cliff..."

Mei: "WHAT!?"

Kenza: "HEY! Part of the dare involved pushing Al off a cliff...He kind of deserves it for the way he was acting for the last few chapters..."

Mei: *already in the teleporter* "I'M COMING ALPHONSE!" *teleportes her to were he is*

Kenza:"O...k... Let's get on with the dares..." *clears throat* "DARE TIME! This dare is from Silence-that-kills-me! A NEW COMER YEAH!" *confetti comes out of no ware*

Edward: "Uhh...*wakes up dizzy and beat up* "Did she say Silence-that-kills-me?..."

Kenza: "Yeah. Why?"

Edward: "Doesn't that name sound you know...threatning..."

Kenza: "WHAT!? THE GREAT EDWARD ELRIC THINKS A REVIEWER IS THREATNING! DO I SENCE CHICKEN!"

Edward: "NO! I JUST THOUGHT WE WOULD BE PREPARED JUST IN CASE SHE IS A BAD GUY!"

Kenza: "Ed?"

Edward: "What?"

Kenza: *body slams Ed making his pain worse*

Edward: "OOOOWWW!"

Kenza: *body slams Ed* "DO NOT CALL MY REVIEWERS EVIL!"

Edward: "AAAHH! WHAT THE F-"

Kenza: "NO SWEARING!" *body slams Ed again*

Edward: "OOOOOWWW!"

Kenza: "Let's just hear the dare ok!"

Edward: "Uhhhh... *full of pain*

Kenza: "Good!" :D

**Pffffft ha ha this is always fun... Oh hi. I'm Silence, or Sil, or Amanda! :D **

Kenza: "SEE! She seems nice!" :D

Edward: *rolls eye's*

**Dares dares dares... Since Kimblee is awesome he goes first! You have to... kiss... an Ishvalan. ):D Whether it's a girl or guy I don't care. Then you have to apologize for murdering their people. Aaaaaand after you're done, you may blow them up. Hee Hee lol. **

Kenza: *starts busting up laughing*

Kimbly: I'm flattered that you think I'm awesome. But do I really have to apologize?"

Kenza: *stops laughing* "YOU SHOULD BE MORE THEN APOLOGIZING! HECK WITH IT YOU SHOULD BE KISSING THERE FEAT AND BEGGING FOR MERCY!"

Kimbly: *ignores Kenza's comment* "What ever."

Kenza: "I'm guessing you guys expect him to kiss scar..."

Scar: "WHAT!?"

Kenza: "But since his a dude he can't...I just can't stand Yaoi... *shudders* No offense's to all you Yoai fan's out there." *gives innocent smile*

Edward: *thinks about Yoai* "WHY WOULD YOU PEOPLE THINK ABOUT PARING ME WITH THE IDIOT!" *looks at Roy*

Roy: "Why would they pair me up with such a small person..."

Edward: "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU HAVE TO SEE THEM WITH A MAGNIFINE GLASS!?"

Roy: "I didn't-"

Kenza: "PLEASE don't get him worked up... KIMBLY DO THE DARE!"

Kimbly: *grabs a randome ishvalan women and kisses her*

Ishvalan Women: "I'M A MARRIED WOMEN!" *slaps Kimbly and leaves*

Kimbly: "MAN THE GIRL CAN SLAP!"

Scar: "Thats what Ishvalan woman's are known for alot..."

Kenza: 'NEXT DARE!" :D

**Now ED. My darling little Chibi-kun. IMITATE ARMSTRONG AND GIVE TEH FANGIRLZ NOSEBLEEDS. ):D **

Edward: "WHAT!?"

Kenza: "DO IT!"

Edward: "Fine..."

Winry: "I can't wait to see this." *hearts around her imagining Ed shirt less*

Edward: "Did you say something Winry?"

Winry: * fantasy bubble pops* "WHA!? OH! No Ed nothing. Hehe..." * laughs nervously*

Edward: "?"

Kenza: "Do the dare Pipsqueak."

Edward: "HEY!"

Kenza: "OH NO! DO NOT GO ON A ED SHORT RANT!"

Edward: "Grrrrrr..." *Takes off shirt and unties his hair* "THIS BEAUTIFUL GOLDEN HAIR HAS BEES PASSED DOWN THREW THE ELRIC FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS!"

Fan Girls: "AAAHHH!" *some pass out and some fan themselfs with there hands trying not to pass out*

One of the Fan Girls: "HE'S SOOOO HOT!"

Another Fan Girl: "ED! PLEASE BE MY BOY FRIEND!"

Fan Girls: "AAAHHHH!" *scream once again*

Edward: "..."

Kenza: *laughing like crazy* "O MY GOSH! THIS IS PRICELESS!"

Fan Girls: *start chasing Ed*

Edward: "AAAAAHHHH!"

Kenza: *laughs some more with tears going down her face*

Winry: "STAY AWAY FROM MY EDWARD!"

One of the Fan Girls: "Who are you junk girl?"

Winry: "Junk girl! JUNCK GIRL! I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

One of the Fan Girls: "And I'm Kelly Elric. Edwards going to be future wife."

Winry: "WHAT! ED WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ME!"

Kelly: "I'm way prettier than you Junk Girl!"

Winry: "STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Kelly: "MAKE ME JUNK GIRL!"

Kenza: "Junk Girl...Really...Thats a really stupid come back line you know..."

Winry and Kelly: "NOBODY ASKED YOU KENZA!" *continue fighting about Ed*

Kenza: "Ouch... Let's just move on to the next dare..."

**Don't worry, I'm not a Risembool Ranger. Or a Miniskirt Army. ;) My 2 face characters are Greeling and Kimblee. Especially anime Kimblee.**

Kimbly: "I like her..." * smirks"

Kenza: "She would never date you you heart less freak. Sh'es better off with GreeLing.."

Kimbly: "What ever."

Greed and Ling: "Wait what?"

**Lol ok so now the sweetheart... Al why you do ooc? You have to hug teh kittehs now. Hug zem! *shoves cats into face***

Alphonse: "..."

Kenza: "When did you get back?"

Alphonse: "Mei brought me here. Thanks Mei..."

Mei: "No problem." :D

Kenza: "It's creepy how you got back and no one noticed..." *sweat drops* "Hug the kitty Al!"

Alphonse: *looks at cat* "Only because it's a dare..."

Kenza: "I THOUGHT YOU WOULD LIKE THIS DARE!?" *surprised*

Alphonse: "It's ok I guess..."

Mei: *even more shocked* "ROOM! NOW!"

Alphonse: "BUT I-"

Mei: *draggs Al into a room to talk to him with the cat*

Kenza: "...Ok...LAST DARE!"

**Kay Mustang! You pretty awesome. It's always cool to meet someone manipulative as you! (Flirt and you die.) You have to hand your gloves over to Chibi kun. In return however, you may take one possession of his... CHOOSE WISELY. **

Roy: *evil smirk* "I LIKE THIS DARE! FULLMETAL! GET OVER HERE! NOW!"

Edward: "A LITTLE BUSY RIGHT NOW COLONEL!" *still getting chased by Fan Girls*

Kenza: *pulls out a big wistle and blows on it* "HEY EVERYBODY! JHONNY DEPP IS WALKING DOWN THE STREET LOOKING FOR A GIRLFRIEND RIGHT NOW!"

Fan Girls: "..."

Kenza: "Wow...That actually didn't work."

Edward: "Come on Kenza really... That Vampire wan't to be couldn't look THIS sexy even if he tried." *glitter goes around Ed*

Kenza: "Uhh... Ed I think Armstrong is starting to rub off on you..."

Edward: "...OH NO!..."

Armstrong: "YES EDWARD ELRIC! SHOW YOUR BEAUTY TO THE WORLD AND MAKE IT SPARKLE!" *sparkles go around Armstrong*

Edward: "AAAAHHH! YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY!"

Roy: "Wile Ed ran past him he took Ed's shirt."

Edward: "HEY!"

Kenza: "Your taking his shirt...out of all the good things you take from Ed is his shirt..."

Roy: "What could POSSIBLY be more entertaining then to so the guy get crushed by his own fans!" *pulls out popcorn and offers Kenza some*

Kenza: "True that." *takes some popcorn that Roy offers*

Edward: "AAAAAHHH!"

**I'LL BE BACK.**

Kenza: "BYE!" *waves hands in the air furiously* "Well thats it for today. GOOD BYE MY LITTLE MUNCHKINS! And remember, REVIEW!"

Winry: "EDWARD WOULD NEVER TRADE ME FOR YOU!"

Kelly: "YEAH RIGHT JUNK GIRL! I'M WAY MORE PRETTY! EXACTLY HOW MANY TIMES DID HE TELL YOU HE LOVED YOU!?"

Winry: "...never...BUT-"

Kelly: "NO BUT'S! THAT'S PROOF RIGHT THERE! YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN DATING FOR AT THE LEAST 5 MONTHS AM I NOT CORRECT?"

Winry: "Yeah but-"

Kelly: "SO THAT MEANS IF HE NEVER TOLD YOU HE LOVED YOU FLAT OUT HE REALLY DOESN'T!"

Winry: *tears in her eyes* "YOUR LYING! BESIDES, YOUR LOOKING AT ED ON THE WAY HE LOOKS NOT FOR WHO HE IS LIKE I DO!"

Kelly: "ADDMIT IT JUNK GIRL! YOUR UGLY! HE HATES YOU AND HE'S PROBABLY GOING TO DUMP YOU FOR A PRETTY FAN GIRL LIKE ME." *flips her hair back all flirty like*

Winry: *now about to break down in tears* "JERK!" *wen't into the nearest room she could find*

Kenza: "WINRY WAIT! When the heck has this become some kind of romance place!? IT'S NOT THE HOST CLUB YOU KNOW! IT'S A FREAKIN DARE SHOW!"

Kelly: "HA! I win." *putts Lip gloss on* "Oh Edward. How would you like to-"

Kenza: "NO! *Body slams Kelly* "YOU GET OUT! AND ALL OF YOU! *points at fan girls and gives them a very evil death glare* "GET OUT!" *all the fan girls run out scared* "KELLY! YOU RUINED MY EDWARD AND WINRY FANTASY!" *cracks knuckles and has fire in her eye's* "Nobody, I mean NOBODY, MESSES WITH A EDWARD AND WINRY FAN GIRL! THIS GOES OUT FOR ALL THE OTHER EDWARD X WINRY FAN'S OUT THERE!"

Kelly: "What?"

Kenza: "Pride please end the show..."

Pride: "Uhm...Bye guys...I guess..."


	17. Chapter 17

Kenza: "HELLO PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD AND WELCOME TO FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST DARES!

Edward: "How's Al doing?"

Kenza: "He's alright now. He feels a little better. Right Al."

Alphonse: "I'M SOOOOO SORRY! ALL OF YOU! I DIDN'T MEAN TO ACT LIKE A JERK INFRONT OF EVERYBODY!"

Mei: "NOW he addmits he was a jerk..." *rolls eye's*

Alphonse: *hugs Mei very tight* "I'M SO SORRY MEI FOR CHASING YOU IN LONDON AND ALMOST KILLING YOU!"

Mei: *hack*" Apology excepted Al." *weez* "Now can you please let me breath?"

Alphonse: "SORRY!" *puts down Mei wile she catches her breath* "BROTHER I ALMOST KILLED YOU! I AM THE SORRIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD! WHY WOULD I EVEN TRY TO KILL YOU!?"

Envy: "Many reasons actually..."

Edward: "BUT OUT ENVY! THE MAN'S TRYING TO TALK!"

Alphonse: "BROTHER I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU TO FORGIVE ME! ANYTHING! YOU NAME IT!"

Edward: "Al, just don't freak out anymore when your that mad or sad. I bet you kept all that anger inside of you till you exploded out with rage and took it out on us!"

Alphonse: "I guess I did do that...SORRY!" *glomps Ed very tightly*

Edward: "Al, can't *hack* breath..."

Alphonse: "I'M SO SORRY!" *let's go of Ed wile he catches his breath*

Edward: "It's ok Al." :D

Kenza: "Aw. How sweet brothers can be! It's better then the Elricest... *shudders*

Ed and Al: "What's that?"

Kenza: "I thought Lexxa told you that!?"

Edward: "Maby she did. But we forgot. What is it?"

Kenza: "..."

Alphonse: "Well?"

Kenza: "DARE TIME!"

Edward: "But you didn't tell us what-"

Kenza: **"DARE TIME!"**

Edward: "OK GEZZ!"

Kenza: "This dares from NewSandy again. HIYA NEW SANDY!" *waves hands furiously in the air*

Edward: "NO NOT HER!"

Roy: "DIDN'T SHE MAKE HER OWN DARE SHOW!"

Kenza: "THAT'S RIGHT YOU 2! And it's really a good show. SO DON'T MESS IT UP!"

Roy and Ed: "..."

Kenza: "Lets hear some dares shall we." :D

**Alphonse... *sniff* I feel so bad for you! WAAAHHH! I'm so sorry I did all that mean stuff to you like making Envy push you off a cliff! So I give you a dare pass that works for 3 chapters. And I'd say Tucker's blackmailing him. Just my guess.**

Alphonse: "That's ok Sandy. I forgive you." :D

Tucker: "I DIDN'T BLACK MAIL APHONSE! HECK WITH IT I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO USE THE INTERNET!"

Edward: "Wow, That old?"

Tucker: "I'm not THAT OLD. I just don't have time for the internet because I'm making Chamera's."

Kenza: "YOU DO WHAT!?" *body slams Tucker* "ED! FINISH HIM OFF!"

Edward: "WAY AHEAD OF YA!" *kicks tucker with metal foot into the silent room* "YOU GET BACK HERE!" *enters room and close's the door and the last thing you hear is Tucker screaming*

Winry: "Kenza, Why couldn't you just finish him off?"

Kenza: "Cause, I'm lazy like that... NEXT DARE!"

**Tucker: I'm using Hane No Yōna Sakkaku. Chainsaw time! :D**

****Tucker: *comes running out of silent room and see's New with a chainsaw* "NOOOOOO!" *New chases Tucker*

**Scar: You bored? I am... So, make Tucker go boom!**

****Scar: "Don't have to ask me twice!" *starts chasing Tucker with New*

**Ed: Punch him! With your automail of course!**

****Edward: "I already did, BUT I'LL DO IT AGAIN!" *joins the chasing Tucker group*

**Roy: Burn Tucker! Burn him to death!**

****Roy: "YEAH!" *joins group as well*

**Kenza: Use your stapler gun!**

****Kenza: "I'LL USE MY METAL BAT AS WELL!" *joins group and chases Tucker with staple gun and metal bat*

**Lust: Kill him with your weird finger things!**

****"I don't care who this guy kills, but I do this just for the fun of it..." *starts to chase Tucker and joins the group*

**Pride: Use your cuteness on him!**

****Pride: "HERE MR. TUCKER! HAVE SOME CAKE!" :D *stands in front of Tucker making him stop*

Tucker: "Aw thanks pride. He is cute." :D

Edward: "NOW'S OUR CHANCE!" *tackles Tucker to the ground* "GOTCHA NOW SUCKER!"

Tucker: "NOOO!"

**Al: Stab him with a sword!**

****Alphonse: "I don't want to kill him, BUT AT LEAST KNOCKING HIM OUT WILL BE A BLAST!" *transmutes swords and joins his brother*

**Everyone else: Kill him somehow!**

****Everybody else: *brings out there weapons and chases Tucker*

Random person: "This scene can not be shown because it's under age and may contain violent scene's for kid's please wait and watch the following clip"

Clip: *show's a random clown doing weird things for about a half an hour*

Kenza: "Ok..." *coverd in sweat* "NOW were done"

Everybody: *coverd in sweat as well from beating up Tucker*

Edward: 'THAT WAS THE BEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE!" *jumps for joy*

Alphonse: "I FEEL GREAT!" *joins Ed and they both start skipping around in circles background wile locking there arms together*

**Bye for now Kenza-chan! That's all I can think of. *yawns* I'm tired. Sayounara!**

****Kenza: "BYE NEWSANDY! THANKS FOR THE DARES COME BACK SOON OK!" *waves hands furiously in the air saying goodbye*

Winry: "I'm glad to get that out of my system. I'm going to take a shower."

Riza and Mei: "Us to..." *all of them leave into the shower room*

Roy: 'NOW'S MY CHANCE!"

Edward: "What are you doing?"

Roy: "DON'T YOU WAN'T TO SEE THEM IN THE SHOWER! YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND ED! COME ON!"

Edward: *kicks Roy in the stomach with metal knee* "I'M NOT A PERV UNLIKE YOU! GET OVER HERE!" *starts draging Mustang back to were he was before*

Mustang: "COME ON FULLMETAL! LET ME SEE!"

Edward: 'NOT MY GIRLFRIEND YOUR NOT! And besides, DO YOU KNOW WHAT RIZA WOULD DO TO YOU IF SHE SAW YOU! YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE FOR A WHOLE MONTH! YOU WOULD PROBABLY GO MISSING! Wait. Thats pretty good..."

Roy: "HEY!"

Alphonse: *sighs* "Oh brother..."

Kenza: "Hey Lust aren't you going with them?"

Lust: "Humunculie's don't sweat."

Kenza: "O...k..."

Pride: *holding a cute stuffed bear* "Kenza can I have some ice cream?" *gives cutest face ever*

Kenza: "AAAWW! OF COURSE YOU CAN! *gives pride ice cream and he sits on my lap wile eating it* "SO CUTE!"

Edward: "Who's the next dare from?"

Kenza: "OH! Right. Next dares from Silence-that-kills-me. YEAH SHE'S BACK! :D

**It's funny, I'm American lol :D **

**That was so much fun... Thanks, Kimblee! **  
**Now, uh, Greeling, I have a question... If I took you on a date, would that be considered a threesome? *blushes*.**

****Greed and Ling: "Uh...Shore?...I guess..."

Kenza: "Kimby what did you blow up yesterday?"

Kimbly: "The empire state building in America. Why?"

Kenza: *eye twitches* "You...did...WHAT!?" *takes out metal bat* "KIMBLY YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE THIS PLACE ALIVE!" *starts chasing Kimbly*

Kimbly: "Uh-oh." *starts running away*

Edward: "Yeah, he's dead."

Envy: "You think..."

**Also I'm REALLY TICKED right now, so I have to try to vent some anger. **  
**ED YOU'RE SO SHORT WHEN YOU WERE BORN YOUR MOM DIDN'T EVEN REALIZE YOU WERE ALREADY OUT.**

****Edward: "WHAT THE ! #$ DID YOU JUST ! #$ SAY TO ME!?"

Kenza: *runs by Ed* "NO SWEARING!" *body slams Ed and begins to chase Kimbly again*

Edward: "OWWW! SILENCE YOU DON'T HAVE TO TAKE YOUR ANGER OUT ON ME! GEEZ!"

Roy: "Isn't that what Al did?"

Edward: "AL HAS A DIFFERENT STORY!"

**EVERYONE BEAT UP TUCKER OR DIE. *glares***

****Everybody: "SHORE!" *gladly beats up Tucker again*

**Kenza knows why I'm like this... *grumbles***

****Kenza: *comes back with a unconscious Kimbly* "Yes, yes I do." :D

Edward: 'CAN YOU MAKE HER STOP DARING US TO DO THIS JUST BECAUSE SHE'S REALLY MAD!?"

Kenza: "HECK NO! I'm enjoying this!"

Envy: 'YOUR SICK!"

Kenza: "Your a goth looking palm tree. Nobody's perfect..."

Envy: "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL-"

Kenza: "NEXT DARE!"

**So anyways, Roy, now you're forgiven, because you showed your true intellect. Burn Ed. T-T **

****Roy: "YES!"

Edward: "WHAT!?"

**Ed. Fight Roy. T-T**

****Edward: 'DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME 2!" *starts fighting Roy for his dear life

**Greeling PROVE TO ED THAT HE IS A LEPRECHAUN. **

****Ling: "Shore."

Greed: "I GOT THIS!" :D *Ling opens the door wile Greed blow's whistle*

Random Irish kids: "LOOK! A LEPRECHAUN! YEEEEAAAHHH!"

Edward: '*stops fighting Roy* "WHAT! I AM NOT A-"

Randome Irish Kids: "GIVE US YOUR GOLD! *tackles Ed*

Edward: "AAAAAHHH! HELP ME!"

Greed and Ling: "That's proof right there." :D

**Later! *storms off***

Kenza: *laughing like crazy* "THAT WAS A REALLY GOOD DARE!" OH look! Fanfiction Unknown is hear to give Al a present." :D

**Uh, Al, You seem to be pretty upset lately...**  
**You know you can talk to us about it!**  
**Oh, and here's a cat! *hands Al a black and white kitten***

****Alphonse: "KITTY! *glomps Kitty* "THANK YOU!"

Kenza: "Unknown seems so shy... Don't be shy Unknown, Give us more dares. I'ts ok. Anyways, GOODBYE MY LITTLE MUNCHKINS AND THANKS FOR COMING! Remember, REVIEW!"

Winry,Riza, and Mei: *come's back from Shower*

Winry: "AH! That felt nice. What did we miss?" *see's Ed getting tackled by little kids screaming "Leprechaun!", Kimbly Unconscious, and Alphonse huging a kitty ignoring his brother's cry's for help*

Riza: "We missed out on allot..."

Mei: "Ya think..."

Rath: "Who want's to go to the arcade?"

Everybody: "WE DO!" *everybody leaves leaving Ed still geting beat up, Al hugging a cat, Kimbly half dead, and Kenza, Greed, Ling, laughing like crazy*

Kenza: "This TOTALLY made my day!" *keeps on laughing*


	18. Chapter 18

Winry: "HELLO PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD AND WELCOME TO FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST DARES!"

Edward: "WINRY!? Why are you acting like Kenza?"

Kenza: "She asked me if she could do that for once. I gave her a shot...WINRY THAT WAS GREAT!" :D

Winry: "Thanks. But I don't think I wan't to do that again..."

Kenza: "That's good because that's my thing."

Edward: "HOW COME WHEN I DO YOUR LINE I GET STRUCK ON THE HEAD!?'

Kenza: "Because Winry asked and was not RUDE like you were."

Edward: "WELL I-"

Kenza: "Let's just do the dares shall we. This dare is from-" *randome sword comes in the room and almost hit's Kenza in the face* "WHAT THE HECK!?"

Alphonse: *comes in the room looking very mad*

Mei: "Oh no. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE NOT THIS AGAIN!"

Alphonse: "They blacked mailed me again..." *walks to sword and grabs it from the wall it hit*

Kenza: "WHO THE HECK IS DOING THIS TO AL!?"

Winry: *thinks for a moment then turns red* "THAT LITTLE-"

Kenza: "No swearing Winry..."

Winry: "Right sorry...I THINK I KNOW!"

Edward: "Who?" *trying to comfort Al*

Winry: "KELLY! THAT'S IT! SHE CAN NOT HAVE MY EDWARD AND RUIN HIS BROTHERS LIFE!" *big wrench comes out of no ware* "I'LL KILL HER!"

Kenza: "Uh..."

Winry: *run's out the door going ton find Kelly*

Kenza: "Did I ever tell her she works here..."

Edward: 'WHAT!? *face palms* "Great I got a crazy fan girl in the building, My girlfriends going crazy, my brother's getting black mailed, AND THIS CAT WON'T STOP BIGHTING ME!" *grabs Terror from his arm and tosses him to Al*

Alphonse: *some how not depressed any more* "KITTY!" *hugs cat like crazy*

Terror: "Mew..."*trying to breath*

Mei: "Al it need's to breath..."

Alphonse: "Sorry." *let's go of Terror who runs behind Mei* "Aw come on!"

Mei: "I think Terror likes me better!" :D

Alphonse: "WHY?!"

Mei: "Because I don't hug them to death."

Alphonse: "Yeah but-"

Kenza: "LET'S JUST DO DARES!" *now annoyed* "The first dare is from A NEW REVIEWER! *confetti comes out of no ware* "It's from DuskHeart13! YEEEEAAAHHH! Here are the dares."

**Wee, my dares dont pull through at all XD expected of course. Anyways:**

**Alphonse: You are now cured! Now fuse with Ed like in Dragon Ball Z and get Alward or Edphonse or soemthing.**

Edward: 'O...k..."

Alphonse: "I guess I can do this."

Kenza: "GREAT! NOW DO THE DANCE!?"

Alphonse and Edward: "Dance?"

Kenza: "Like this." *show's them Fusion dance*

Edward: "THERE IS NO WAY I'M DOING THAT STUPID DANCE!"

Alphonse: "..."

Kenza: "It's a dare. NOW DO IT!"

Edward: "NO!"

Kenza: *body slams Ed* "YOUR JUST AS STUBERN AS VEGETA!"

Edward: OOOWWW! WHAT'S A VEGETA!?'

Kenza: "DO THE STUPID DANCE! OR ELSE!" *point's to closet*

Edward: "YOU KNOW WHAT!? I THINK YOUR WHOLE CLOSET THINGS A FIB! I BET YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S IN THERE!"

Kenza: "You asked for it." *opends door to weapon and everybody can hear big foot steps*

Edward: *shutters*

Kenza: "Don't make me do this to you Ed...Last chance..."

Edward: *sighs in deafeat* "Fine..."

Kenza: *shuts door* "Great. NOW DO THE DANCE!"

Edward and Alphonse: *get in position*

Kenza: "They pretty both have the same strength, So I guess it should work."

Edward and Alphonse: "FUUUUU-SHION- HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" *big glow of light show's*

Kenza: "AWESOME!"

Fused Ed and Al: "What the?...I feel...funny..."

Mei: "MY ALPHONSE!"

Kenza: "THAT IS SOOOO COOL! I shall call you...Edphonse"

Edphonse: "WHAT!? WHY THAT STUPID NAME!?"

Kenza: *body slams Edphonse* "Because 1. DuskHeart13 gave this name and 2. DON'T CALL ME REVIWER'S NAMES STUPID!"

Edphonse: "OK WERE SORRY GEEZ!"

Kenza: "Also you look and act more like Ed than Al."

Edphonse: "Huh?..."

Kenza: "NEXT DARE!"

**Pride: Be cute w, also command Kenza to date a REviewer for a day. (Seth in backround: YES!)**

Kenza: "What?..."

**SHUDDUP SETH XD!**

Kenza: "I'm sorry guy's but I need to know who to go with...I LOVE ALL OF MY REVIER FAN'S AS FRIENDS! YEEEAAAHHH! Next dare tell me who to ok." :D

**Roy: Imitate Armstrong.**

**Armstrong: Imitate Roy.**

Roy: "FIRE ALCHEMY WAS PASSED DOWN THREW THE MUSTANG FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS!" *takes off shirt*

Roy fan girls: *randomly attack Mustang* 'AAAAAAAAHHH!"

Roy: "WHAT THE! NOOOOOO!" *runs for his life*

Edphonse: "HA! NOT SO FUNNY WHEN IT'S YOU HUH MUSTANG!"

Armstrong: "Shorty..."

Edphonse: "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!"

Kenza: *sweat drops wile watching Armstrong and Edphonse fight and Roy getting chased by fan girls wile Riza try's not to laugh* "Uh...ok...moving on..."

**Ed: do what Al did and if you're already fused, NEW FORM MUST BEAT UP TUCKER.**

Edphonse: *stops arguing with Armstrong about height* "YEAH! BRING IT!" *drags Tucker to the silent room*

Tucker: "NOOOOOOOO!" *door shut's and the last thing you hear is screaming*

Kenza: "HA! I LOVED THAT DARE!" :D

**EveryKitty in the story and then some (meaning a lot of cats): CAT TSUNAMI!**

All the cat's here: "MEEEEEEOOOOOOWWW!"

Everybody: "AAAAAHHH!" *try's to run from cat's but there are to many so they tackle everybody*

Edphonse: *comes out of room from beating up Tucker* "KITTY'S!" *grabs as many cat's as he can and glommps them*

Kenza: *gasps for air* "EDPHONSE YOU JUST SAVED OUR LIVES!"

Edphonse: *ignorse my complemint and keeps glommping Kitty's*

Kenza: "Wow...I guess he does have a side from Alphonse..."

Winry: *comes back* "I couldn't find the little...WHAT THE HECK! IS THAT ED AND ALPHONSE!" *sees them fused*

Edphonse: "Hey Winry..."

Winry: "ED!? You look...Taller..."

Kenza: "He has Al's height..."

Mei: "I guess are boy friend's are now fused together..."

Winry: "WHAT!?"

Mei: "Long story..."

Ling: "WHEN DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND MEI!?"

Mei: "..."

Kenza: "MOVING ON!"

**That's all, thank you for posting these and what not. :D. Oh, and Kenza, Seth told me to give you this.**

Kenza: Obtained the DaysTrueLight Keyblade! How? I have no idea, guess she has a strong heart otherwise she can't use it.

Kenza: "SWEET! *holds Key blade* "I FEEL LIKE SORA!"

Envy: "Who's he?"

Pride: "A key blade master in kingdom hearts."

Lust: "How do you know that?"

Pride: "I'M A KID! I still play video games..."

Kenza: 'YOUR CUTE TO!" *try's to hug Pride but he pushes away*

Pride: "MY CUTE DARES OVER! REMEMBER!"

Kenza: "It is?..."

Pride: "YES!"

Kenza: "Aww...*sniff*

**NOW that's all, bye! *Warps Away, dropping a box that says From: Seth To: Kenza***

****Kenza: "?" *pickes up box and looks at the tag*

**MYSTERY BOX! FIGURE OUT HOW TO OPEN IT! If you can't that's sad. But if you want to know what it is, ASK ME LATER! XD**

****Kenza: "YES!" *try's to open box*

Winry: "Yeah...she's never going to figure that out..." *sweat drops*

Kenza: "Never say never!" :D

Mei: "Ok..." *sweat drops as well* "Let's just end the show..."

Kenza: *eye's still on box ignoring Mei* "WHY WON'T YOU OPEN!"

Winry: "Err...Thanks for coming today and remember to Review..."

Mei: "Yeah bye."

Winry: "Great...Now what?..."

Kelly: *steps in the room* "Hey Kenza I forgot to...IS THAT ED! HE IS SO MUCH TALLER NOW!" *hearts around Kelly*

Winry: "THERE YOU ARE!" *takes out wrench and now starts battling Kelly*

Edphonse: "...Winry?"

Winry: * ignores Edphonse* "DO NOT BLACK MAIL MY BOYFRIENDS BROTHER JUST BECAUSE YOUR JELLOUSE!"

Kelly: "OH SO NOW YOU LIKE HIS BROTHER! HA! I GET ED!"

Winry: "WHAT!? NO! HE ALREADY HAS A GIRLFRIEND! WE JUST KNOWN EACH OTHER EVER SINCE WE WERE KIDS!"

Kelly: "LIRE!" *fights with Winry again*

Edphonse: "I didn't think Winry could fight..." *sweat drops*

Riza: "Me neither. I guess she has to get really mad to do so..."

Mei: "Ok then...OH! I almost forgot...Kenza is sorry if she didn't do your review's today. Please keep reviewing and never think she forgot about you...Thank you." :D

Winry: "DIE!"

Kelly: "I WAN'T TO SEE YOU TRY AND KILL ME!" *still fighting*

Edphonse: "I can't wait till this fusion thing wears off..."

Kenza: "I WILL OPEN YOU!" *try's prying open the box, then starts hitting it with metal bat, then nomms on it* "DANG IT!"

Pride: *sigh* "This show will never be normal..."


	19. Chapter 19

Kenza: "HELLO PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD AND WELCOME TO FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST DARES!"

Edward: "..."

Kenza: "What no insult?..."

Edward: "..."

Alphonse: "Brothers been like that all day..." *pokes Ed's cheak* "Brother?"

Kenza: "What happend?"

Mei: "Winry did you break up with him?"

Winry: "WHAT!? NO! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT!?"

Mei: "..."

Winry: "WHY!?"

Mei: "Reasons..."

Alphonse: "...Because...let's just say a curtain somebody started a rumor..."

Winry: "WHO!?...*thinks about it for a bit* "KELLY!?"

Mei: "... maybe..."

Winry: "THAT FREAKIN JERK!"

Edward: "So it's not a real rumor?"

Winry: *hits Ed with her wrench* "OF COURSE NOT! WHY WOULD YOU BELIVE A RUMOR!?"

Edward: "OOOOWWW! I DON'T KNOW! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO HIT ME WITH A WRENCH!?"

Winry: "MANY REASONS ACTUALLY!"

Edward: "YOU CALLING ME STUPID!?"

Winry: 'YEAH! YOUR STUPID FOR BELIEVING THAT RUMOR!"

Edward: "WHAT!?"

Kenza: *watches Ed and Winry continue to argue* "Um...Ok...Anyway's...WE HAVE 2 SPECIAL GUEST'S!"

Alphonse: "Really who?"

Kenza: "Well there very nice, twins, both have blond hair and blue eye's, and are VERY good singers."

Mei: "Lady GaGa?"

Kenza: "YES!...WAIT! NO! HECK NO! MEI YOUR WAY OFF! SHE'S NOT EVEN A TWIN! OR HAS BLOND HAIR WITH BLUE EYE'S!"

Envy: "Or isn't the best singer in the world... I' meen WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT CHICK WEAR!?"

Kenza: "Speak for your self..." *looks at Envy*

Envy: "DO NOT COME PAIR ME WITH HER!"

Kenza: "Yeah shore...*rolls eye's* "Anyway's please welcome... RIN AND LEN FROM VOCALIODS!"

Rin: "Hello.

Len: "Wait what?"

Kenza: "HIYA GUYS! WELCOME TO FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST DARES!"

Len: "I thought we had to meat Miku at the mall..."

Rin: "I lied" :D

Len: "WHAT! WHY!?"

Rin: "Because I saw this show on TV and I thought it would be nice to see it personaly."

Len: "WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT!?"

Rin: "I'm a Jappenies pop star...I CAN DO ALLOT OF THINGS!"

Len: *face palms*

Kenza: "I LOVE YOU GUYS! Have a cookie!" :D

Rin and Len: "Thanks." *takes cookie*

Kenza: "Now, ON WITH THE DARES! This ones from NekoLuvsTehFma. YEAH! I haven't heard from her in a wile. Sorry it took so long to do your dare by the way. Anyway's, ON WITH THE DARES!"

**X'D poor Ed! You go Kenza! Stupid mary sue fangirls! Kill dem all!**

Edward: *stops fighting with Winry* "Those fan girls are crazy..." *shutters* "I'm never taking off my shirt again...in public..."

Kenza: "Riiiiiight...Moving on.."

**Mei: I dare you to lock Al in that room untill he's all happy and.. well Al again!**

Alphonse: "What?"

**Al: -slaps- Bad Al!**

Alphonse: "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR! I sort of feel better..."

Kenza: "I guess she thinks your still like...you know... Evil Al.."

Alphonse: "EVIL AL!? WHAT!?"

Kenza: "Nothing."

**Wait they were only kissing Mei? Oh I thought it was..yeah.**

Alphonse: "WAIT WHAT! WHO WAS KISSING MEI!? I'M SO LOST!"

Mei: "NO ONE I SWEAR!"

Kenza: "I'm just as lost as you 2 are..."

**Tucker: -slaps- I hate you!**

Tucker: "OOOW!"

Kenza: "YOU DESERVED IT! *light bulb appears on top of her head* "  
WHAT IF TUCKER KISSED MEI!"

Alphonse: 'WHAT!" *transmutes metal club*

Mei: "I never kissed him...*feels sick just thinking about it*

Tucker: "I never did that!"

Alphonse: "PRROVE IT!" *drags Tucker into the silent room*

Tucker: "AAAAAHHH!" *silent room door closes and the last thing you hear is Tucker scream*

Len: "WHAT DID HE DO!?"

Kenza: *Whispers in Len's ear*

Len: "THAT MONSTER!"

Kenza: "Here!" *hands Len my stapler gun*

Len: "Thanks." :D *goes into silent room to beat up Tucker with Al*

Rin: "I didn't know Len could fight..."

Mei: "I didn't know Tucker kissed me..." *shows a gross face*

**Hmm imusment is needed badly.. I got it! -evil grin- Mei and Lan Fan I dare you two to fight eachother! This will be fun. **

Mei: "YEAH!"

Lan Fan: "Shore why not." *both of them start sparing*

**Okay thats all. Buh bye!  
(by the time this shows up Al will probably be better, so skip that if he is OTL)**

Len: *comes out of room*

Rin: "Your done?"

Len: "Yes. Yes I am." *looks satisfied*

Kenza: "Great next dare! It's from Thenutyone. YEAH HE'S BACK!"

**Wow...**

This dare show reminds me of school...

That's bad!

Kenza: "IT DOES! NOOOOOO! MABY I SHOULD STOP IT!"

Rin: "Aw don't stop it. I like this show."

Kenza: "Ok Rin. Only because I like you. You rock. That includes Len." :D

Edward: "NO! THAT WAS MY ONE TICKET OUT OF HERE!" *gives Rin death glare*

Kenza: "DON'T GIVE RIN A DEATH GLARE!" *body slams Ed*

Edward: "OW!"

Kenza: "Ignore him Rin."

Rin: "Er..ok.."

**I dare Armstrong to arm wersel (you know what I mean) the hulk.**

Kenza: "The Hulk? Ok!"

Hulk: "HULK SMASH PUNY MAN!"

Edward: "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?"

Hulk: *grabs Ed by the hair and throes him at Al who just stepped out of the silent room*

Kenza: "Ouch..."

Hulk and Armstrong: *in Arm wrestling position*

Kenza: "GO!" *they both start arm wrestling*

_5 hours later..._

Kenza: "OK THAT'S ENOUGH!" *stops them from arm wrestling* "I think you guys are even"

Hulk: "THE HULK NEVER LOSES!"

Kenza: "Edward..."

Edward: "On it..." *uses Alchemy to put the Hulk in a metal bubble*

Kenza: "BATTER UP!" *hits the bubble with metal bat and sends The Hulk back to were ever the Avengers are* "He'll be fine." :D

Rin and Len: "..."

Kenza: "What?"

**Hey wait a second the Hulk reminds me of Ed cause he has anger problems.**

Edward: 'WHAT WAS THAT!?" *turns red from anger*

Winry: "That is so true!" :D

Edward: "WINRY!?"

Winry: "What?" *blinks eye's innocently*

**Speaking of Ed, I dare him, Al, Roy, Envy, Sloth and Greedling to have a mud fight.**

Kenza: "COOL! INTO THE MUD ROOM YOU GUYS!"

Roy: "We have a mud room?..."

Kenza: "Of course we do!" :D

Envy: "That's gross...I never actually liked mud..."

Kenza: "Just go you big babies!"

Sloth: "Mud...Such a pain..."

Kenza: "GO!" *shoves them all in the mud room* "Let's look at my crystal ball!"

_In crystal ball Ed: "Hey Roy! Take this!" *throws mud in Roy's face*_

_In crystal ball Roy: *gets hit by Ed's mud ball* "OH YEAH!" *throse one at Ed and they start a war*_

_In crystal ball Envy: "This is stu-" *gets hit by mud ball* "WHO THREW THAT!?"  
_

_In crystal ball Ed and Roy: "..."_

_In crystal ball Envy: "THATS IT!" *turns into his true form and starts to hit Roy and Ed around in mud room and throwing mud balls at them*_

_In crystal ball Greed: "Wow..."_

_In crystal ball Ling: "I think we should stay out of this..."_

_In crystal ball Sloth: "Such a pain..." *throws a huge mud ball at Greed and Ling* _

_In crystal ball Greed and Ling: "AAAAHHH!"_

Kenza: "That's enough for today..." *puts crystal ball away*

Rin and Len: *laughing there heads off*

Kenza: "I'm glad you guys like this." :D

**I also dare Havoc and Roy to take Alphonse to Hooter's, to ruin his innocence.**

Alphonse: "Whats Hooters?"

Havoc: "OH YEAH BABY!"

Roy: *comes out of mud room all muddy* "YES! LADDIES IN MINI SKIRTS!" *claps his hands and takes mud off himself*

Kenza: "I forgot he could do that after he saw Truth..."

Havoc: "LET'S GO!" *drags Al*

Alphonse: "Uh..."

Edward: *comes out of room muddy* "HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! DON'T TAKE MY BROTHER TO-"

**And Ed doesn't have a say in this.**

Edward: "WHAT!" *claps hands together and takes mud off him* "AL!"

Kenza: "Well...There goes Al's innocents..."

**Well bye, bye!**

Kenza: "BYE!" *waves hands in the air furiously* "Well that's it for today. But before we go. Rin and Len. Can you do me a favor?"

Rin and Len: "Shore. What is it?"

Kenza: "CAN YOU PLEEEEEEAAAAASSSEEEE DO A PERFORMANCES FOR US! PLEASE!" *puppy dog eye's*

Rin: "I don't see why not."

Len: "I don't understand how we can speak English..."

Kenza: "I gave you the power to speak English before you came in. When you leave you will speak Japenies again."

Len: "Er..ok.."

Kenza: "EVERYBODY GATHER AROUND! TIME TO HERE AN AWESOME SONG!"

Rin and Len: *start singing "Love and Joy" and also dance to it*

Everybody: *enjoying it very much*

Kenza: "BY THE WAY! *yelling over crowed of Fullmetal crew* "GOODBYE MY LITTLE MUNCHKINS! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! AND I WILL DO THE OTHER PEOPLES REVIEWS SOON WHO EVER SENT THEM TO ME! THANK YOU FOR COMING TODAY!" *starts to enjoy Rin and Len's consort like everybody else and random people come in studio*

Mei: 'WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE! *yelling over cheering sounds*

Kenza: "I DON'T KNOW! RIN AND LEN ARE SO AWESOME THAT PEOPLE WILL DO ANYTHING TO GO TO THERE CONCERT!"

Mei: "OH!" *starts enjoying concert again*

Kenza: "I LOVE THESE GUYS!"


	20. Chapter 20

Alphonse: "HELLO PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD AND WELCOME TO FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST DARES!" :D

Edward: "You wanted to see what it felt like to be Kenza doing that...didn't you..."

Alphonse: "Yeah. It doesn't suit me..."

Kenza: "COULD YOU PLEASE STOP DOING MY LINES!"

Alphonse: "Sorry..."

Kenza: "I forgive you." :D

Edward: "YOUR NOT GOING TO HURT HIM FOR NOT ASKING TO DO YOUR LINE!?"

Kenza: "Nope..."

Edward: 'WHY!?"

Kenza: "He's to innocent to get hurt." *pats Al on the head*

Alphonse: *gives an innocent smile to Ed*

Edward: "WHAT!?"

Kenza: "Let's just do the dares..."

Edward: 'BUT HE DIDN'T-"

Kenza: "DARE TIME!"

Edward: "OK GEEZ!"

Kenza: "Good. Now this ones from... A NEW COMMER! YEEEEEAAAAHH!" *randome confetti comes out of no ware* It's from DeenaSoraDrake."

Edward: "Please don't be evil..."

Kenza: "ARE YOU CALLING SOME OF MY REVIEWERS EVIL!?" *body slams Ed*

Edward: 'OOWW! NO! JUST DO THE FREAKIN SHOW!"

Kenza: "I WILL IF YOU SHUT UP!"

Edward: "MAKE ME!"

Kenza: * whispers something in Ed's ear*

Edward: *gasps* "You wouldn't dare tell them..."

Kenza: "OH! I'll tell the WORLD if you don't SHUT UP!"

Edward: *mutters under his breath* "Fine..."

Kenza: "Good." :D

Alphonse: "What was it?"

Kenza: "Nothing."

Alphonse: "No seriously! What did you tell brother!?"

Kenza: "ON WITH THE DARES!"

Alphonse: "BUT-"

Kenza: *gives Al evil glare and he shuts up*

***teleports in* Just got done reading through all your chapters/shows in one sitting. So far, I'm liking the craziness that goes on. I have pity for the torture that happens to specific characters (just not Tucker; I dislike him as much as the next person. xD), like Ed, a character I have respect for, and Al (I have some respect for Al, just not as much as Edward; sorry, Al XP).**

Alphonse: "It's ok...Brother needs some attention..." *looks at Ed who was staring off into space*

Edward: "I'm sorry what?"

Alphonse: "Nothing..." *sweat drops*

**First, I'd just like to give a shout-out to my other non-favorite character that I still have respect for, Ling! Hang in there, man! X3**

Ling: "HOW COME SHE DOESN'T LIKE ME!?"

Kenza: "I like you." :D

Ling: "Why thank you." :D

Kenza: "To make you feel better you can have a cookie."

Ling: "YEAH! COOKIE!" *nomms on cookie*

**Now to come up with a dare...fear not, cast, I'm a nice fan who would much sooner torture my own OC characters than torture canon characters, as long as they have enough respect from me. :3 This dare is gonna be for my man Greed (my favorite character of the series), because he should get more attention. *gives him and Ling towels first for the mud (huzzah for continuity!)***

Ling and Greed: "Thanks." *starts to wipe the mud off them*

Greed: "She say's i'm her favorite character. I don't blame her I mean COME ON! Who can resist this!" *acts all cool*

Winry: "I could..."

Mei: "Same here..."

Riza: "Yup..."

Lust: "Greed your really not all that..."

Olivia: "I don't care what you look like..."

Kenza: "I honestly agree with Olivia..."

Greed: "BESIDES YOU GIRLS! ALL MY OTHER FAN GIRLS LOVE ME!"

Kenza: "Ok...I guess Ed has a crush on you then." :D

Edward: 'WHAT DID YOU SAY! DID YOU JUST CALL ME A GIRL!?"

Kenza: "Would you rather be short or a girl." *evil smirks and everybody looks at Ed for his answer*

Edward: *sweating* "Uh...LET'S JUST DO THE DARES!"

Kenza: "Good point... NEXT DARE!"

**My dare this time is kind of lame because I couldn't think of anything better even though I wanted to (I'll try to come up with something good for any character for next time! That's a promise!)...the dare is for Greed to pet Terror and that stuck-up female kitty (forgot her name) just for the sheer cutesy fanservice of it xD; you can use your Ultimate Shield if you need to. ;) And then for the second part of my dare, I want you to host the next episode of the show. :D**

Kenza: "I think she means Maygan?"

Terror and Megan: "Mew." *look at greed and walk up to him*

Greed there actually pretty cute..." *pets them*

Kenza: "They don't like being petted as long as I say they can be petted." :D

Mei: "Wait. She wants you to make another episode today?"

Kenza: "I guess so...It's a dare I shall do!"

Edward: "Great..." *rolls eye's*

Kenza: "Ed if it makes you feel better I can let you play 7 min in heaven with Winry.." *evil smile*

Winry: *blushes like crazy Ed as well*

Edward: "Uh..."

Kenza: "I was joking about that..."

Edward: "YOU WERE!?"

Kenza: "Yes..."

Edward and Winry: "..."

Kenza: "Let's just move on..."

**P.S., to Kenza-san: I notice a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes, so I can take English isn't your best language? If you need help with proofreading or learning how something is spelled or which homophone word to use (like, the difference between "you're"/"your" or "they're"/"their"/"there"), you can PM me, and I will help you out if you want. :) Until then, Deena out! *teleports away***

Edward: "You do have trouble with your spelling..."

Kenza: "I'M SO SORRY IF I LET ALL MY FANS DOWN WITH MY SPELLING! I AM REALLY REALLY REALLY BAD AT SPELLING! I'M SO SORRY! AT SCHOOL I ALMOST FAILED IN THAT CLASS! PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" * crying like crazy*

Alphonse: "She made her cry..."

Edward: "KENZA HAS FEELINGS!?"

Kenza: *stops crying and is now angry* "I'LL TELL EVERYONE YOUR SECRET!"

Edward: "NO DON'T!"

Kenza: "TICK ME OFF ONE MORE TIME SEE WHAT HAPPENS!"

Edward: *shuts up*

Alphonse: "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WHAT SECRET BROTHER! I MUST KNOW! WE NEVER KEPT ANY SECRETS FROM EACH OTHER!" *grabs Ed by the shirt* "TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!" *in evil voice now* "TELL ME!"

Edward: "AL! WHAT THE HECK!"

Alphonse: *Puts Ed down* "Why won't you tell your only brother..." *sad eye's*

Edward: "Fine...I'll tell you" *grabs Al by the hand and goes in a room*

Winry: "What's he doing?"

Kenza: "Wait for it..."

Winry: "For wha-"

Alphonse in room: "O MY GOSH!"

Edward in room: "SHUT IT AL!" *both come out and Ed is very red wile Al looks shocked*

Winry: "What did he do?"

Kenza: "He can't tell. Al promised him he wouldn't tell anybody. And when an Elric makes a promise they keep that promise. Right Al?"

Alphonse: "Yeah."

Kenza: "Anyway's now that my heart is shattered still *starts to cry again from being so sad* I will now go into a room and cry my eye's out wile Ed takes over" *runs crying into a room and slams door shut wile locking it*

Edward: "Ok then...The next reviewer is Fmafan4life..."

**Sonia: -Kicks the door down like a boss- SUP PEOPLEZ!**

**Aqua:-Follows after her- Did you really need to kick the door down...?**

**Sonia: YES I DID! IT MAKES FOR AN AMAZING ENTRANCE!**

**Aqua: 3 Well anyway we got dares!**

**Sonia: TUCKER! -Points at Tucker dramaticly-**

**Aqua: Sorry Lexxa...Your going to be mad at Sonia for doing this...**

**Sonia: TUCKER YOU GET A PASS FOR 7 CHAPTERS! YOU CAN NOT BE HURT IN ANYWAY! EMOTIONLY AND PHYICLY!**

**Aqua: Told ya 3**

**Sonia: Ling i dare you to...CATCH THE LEGENDARY POKEMON MEWTWO!**

**Aqua: Good luck with that...Well bai**

**Sonia: GOOD BAI MY WONDERFUL FRIENDS OF FANFICTION!**

Everybody: "WHAT!"

Ling: "TUCKER HAS FANS!?"

Tucker: "YES! THANK YOU! THANK YOU BOTH!"

Edward: "I JUST GOT THIS!" *shows his new chainsaw*

Winry: "You didn't get me anything..."

Edward: "Yes I did." *hands Winry new wrench*

Winry: "YES! THANKS!" :D

Edward: "No problem" :D

Alphonse: "I hate you Tucker..." gives Tucker evil death glare*

Tucker: "..." *sweat drops*

Edward: "Ok..." *puts chainsaw away* "Last dare for now is from Silence-that-kills-me... NO! SHE'S BACK!"

***laughs* Thank you, that definitely helped. Don't get so irritated, Chibi-kun. (LOL Ed)**

Edward: "DID SHE JUST CALL ME A CHIBI!?"

Alphonse: "Brother calm down..." *sweat drop*

**Kay well since Kenza is so wonderful, I'll let her use my oc/self insert Amanda Tsul in any and all future chapters. YOU CAN EVEN GIVE HER DARES. T-T She's more insane than I am...**

Pride: "I agree...crazy hugging freak..."

Winry: "She is right though. When your not a terrifying monster, you are actually a really cute kid." :D

Pride: "SHUT UP!" *blushes*

**Kenza! You don't have to beat up Kimblee! He's really cool! Just because we blew up places in America... *sigh* I'm sorry, Kenza. We won't blow up America anymore... T-T How about we blow up somewhere else? Your choice! XD**

Kenza: *comes back with red eye's* "I honestly don't care were you blow up as long as no one dies..."

Kimblee: "But thats what makes it fun." :D

Kenza: "Your sick..."

Kimblee: "I know..." :D

**Aw, this was adorable. but uh... *blushes* Threesomesfreakmeout... FINE I'LL JUST PAIR LINGFAN THEN. JERK. T_T**

LanFan: *blushes*

Ling: "Ah come on LanFan. You know you want to be the empress of Xing..." *flirty smile*

LanFan: *blushes even more*

Kenza: "I have no clue what that's about..."

Edward: "Same here..."

I love this Pride! He's so cute! :D

Kenza: "I KNOW RIGHT!" *grabs Pride and hugs him*

Pride: "I'M NOT CUTE!" *Kenza starts rubbing his back* "NOW PUT ME...Me...me..." *lays on Kenza like a little kid would wile she rubs his back*

Kenza: "He's so cute!" :D

**LOL and yes that was perfect proof. Well done, Greeling. I'm so proud!**

Edward: "What proof?"

Ling: "Remember the leprechaun thing.."

Edward: "Oh yeah...I lost my pants that day..."

Winry: *tries not to laugh*

Edward: "SHUT UP WINRY!"

Winry: "I'm sorry Ed." *still tries not to laugh*

Edward: *growls a little*

***grins* Wrath, I don't like you much. You killed Buccaneer. T-T So now you must be tortured. BURN HIM. BURN HIM ALL.**

Wrath: "Huh?"

Roy: "YES!" *snaps his fingers and burns Wrath unconscious*

Kenza: "He did deserve that..."

**I do like anime Wrath though! (And I like Envy... and Gluttony-he's such a cute walking stomach-... and Greed... and Greeling... and Kimblee... Obviously I really like evil characters. T-T)**

Kimblee: "She especially likes me. I have a blowing up partner!" :D

Envy: "Yeah what ever..."

**Envy, the goth palm tree... YOU MUST APOLOGIZE TO EVERY SINGLE PERSON YOU'VE HURT. NOW. And don't you feed me any crap about homunculi being better than humans- YOU KILLED HUGHES. I DESPISE YOU. (And yet I like you lol... paradox!)**

Envy: "What is there to be sorry for?"

Kenza: "YOU KILLED SO MANY PEOPLE!"

Hughes: "YOU EVEN KILLED ME! IN THE FORM OF MY WIFE!"

Envy: "Yeah that wasn't something to be sorry for. That was for fun!" :D

Kenza: "SAY SORRY! OR I'LL TELL ALL MY REVIEWER'S TO CALL YOU A GOTH PALM TREE FOR THE REST OF THE DARE SHOW!"

Envy: 'NO! NO! OK FINE I'M SORRY TO ALL THE PEOPLE I'V KILLED GEEZ!"

Kenza: "Thank you!" :D

Envy: "What ever..."

**Hughes is my best friend... ;_; I'd like to see photos of his kids anyday. Aw heck, I'll just go visit his kid anyday! We'd get along so well... *sniffles* I dare Kenza to bring him back to life! :D**

Hughes: "REALLY! THIS IS MY DAUGHTER ALICIA! SHE'S TURNING 7 TODAY!" *shows Silence all of his pictures*

Kenza: "Ok for starters I can't bring any one from the dead...I plan on keeping my body, my arm, and leg for the rest of my life unlike 2 people I know..."

Edward and Alphonse: "HEY!"

Kenza: "Also, I'm not an alchemist. I'm a fighter. I would LOVE to learn Alchemy but i'm WAY to dumb to know all the since stuff..."

Edward: "You got that right..."

Kenza: "I'LL TELL YOUR SECRET!"

Edward: "NO DON'T!"

Kenza: "THEN BE QUITE!"

Edward: "YES MAM!"

Olivia: "I like this chick." :D

Kenza: "Thanks." :D

**I dare Winry and Riza and Mei to sing love songs to their crushes. (I'm actually not a fan of AlMei lol but I DO pair Royai and EdWin.)**

Winry, Mei, and Riza: "..."

Kenza: "I LOVE AL X MEI!"

Alphonse: "What?"

Kenza: "You heard me. I' not afraid to say what I think..." :D

Edward: "We can see that..." *sweat drops*

Kenza: "NOW SING!'

Winry: "What song?"

Kenza: "I don't know... Give your heart a break by Demi Lovato...I don't know many love songs..."

Winry, Mei, and Riza: *shrug shoulders then start to sing "Give your heart a break" all together in a trio.*

*4 min later*

Winry, Mei, and Riza: *finishes singing*

Winrry: "Was it good?"

Everybody: "..."

Mei: "Well..."

Kenza: "...That...was...AMAZING! I HAD NO IDEA YOU GUY'S COULD SING SO WELL!"

Winry and Mei: *blush* "Thanks."

Riza: "I hate singing..."

Roy: "WHY! YOU WERE REALLY REALLY GOOD!"

Riza: "..."

Kenza: "You guy's deserve a cookie!" *gives them each a cookie*

Mei: "Here Xiao Mei." *gives Xiao cookie and she nomms on it*

Kenza: "You don't want it?"

Mei: "Sorry. I really don't feel like having one right now..."

Kenza: "Oh ok.."

**KENZA. TELL ROY WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT HIM.**

Kenza: "Uh..."

Roy: "YES KENZA! What DO you think about me." :D

Kenza: "I think your a really cool fire Alchemist and I think you make a pefect match for Riza!" :D

Roy: "...Not the answer I was expecting..."

Edward: "Saw that coming..."

Roy: "SHUT IT FULLMETAL!"

Edward: *snickers*

**Al! *wails* YOU POOR DEAR! *hugs* HERE'S A BAJILLION CATS. AND YOU CAN LOVE THEM AND PLAY WITH THEM AND KEEP THEM AND IF ED TRIES TO STEAL THEM I WILL KIDNAP AND TORTURE HIM AND ONLY KILL HIM WHEN HE'S BEGGING FOR DEATH.**

Alphonse: "YEAH CATS!" *hugs all cats*

Edward: *gulps* "Fine he can keep the cats..."

Alphonse: "YEAH! COME ON KITTIES LETS GO PLAY!" *goes into room to play with kitties*

Kenza: "It's nice to see Al smile again. I WILL hunt down the black mailer though..." *evil glare*

**I'm very good at descriptions... Would you like me to describe your torture Ed? *crazy look***

Edward: "NO I'M GOOD!" *shutters*

Kenza: "HAHA!"

Edward: 'BE QUITE!"

Kenza: "I will tell."

Edward: "NO DON'T!"

Kenza: "I love to threaten him... :D"

**I AM LAZY AND SO I WILL LEAVE NOW AND MAYBE EXPLODE THE CREATOR OF MY ANGER.**

Kenza: "Good luck with that...Anyway's that's it for now. GOODBYE MY LITTLE MUNCHKINS! And remember, REVIEW! Also I will get around to some of the other dares other people sent me soon. So don't worry guys. BYE!" *waves hands in the air furiously*

Winry: "I'm I actually a really good singer?"

Kenza: "OF COURSE! YOUR EXCELLENT! THAT ALSO INCLUDES MEI AND RIZA!"

Mei: "Thanks." :D

Edward: "You were very good Winry. Also thanks for the song." *blushes*

Winry: "No problem." *blushes to*

Kenza: "Love can be a weird thing...But in the anime life I LOVE IT!" WINRY X ED FOREVER!" :D

Winry: *sighs* "Oh boy..."


	21. Chapter 21

Kenza: "HELLO PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD AND WELCOME TO FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST DARES!"

Alphonse: "Again..."

Kenza: "I got dared to do it twice today remember..."

Alphonse: "Oh yeah... were's brother?"

Kenza: "Oh...he was getting a snack at Burger king for a bit..."

Alphonse: "So were is he now?"

Kenza: "He got mugged coming back..."

Alphonse: "Oh ok that's nice...WAIT WHAT!?"

Kenza: "He's chasing the mugger down the street as we speak..."

Alphonse: "I'm not going to stop him..."

Kenza: "Good idea... ON WITH THE DARES! This ones from Silence-that-kills-me. YEAH! SHE WROTE TWICE IN A ROW! SILENCE ROCKS!"

Kimblee: "She does."

Kenza: "Funny how you agree..."

Kimblee: "She's my blowing up buddy!" :D

Kenza: "Oh yeah...lets just hear the dares..."

**Aw, that's too bad I can't tell you, Chibi-kun. I promise you, it's very interesting.. *crazy look*  
LOL anywho... thanks and I know Chibi-kun's secret too! Hee hee... watch your back, kid...**

****Kenza: "I don't really think she does..."

Edward: *comes back dragging the guy who mugged him on the floor* "I caught him!" :D

Kenza: "Good for you! Silence thinks she's knows your secret by the way..."

Edward: "WHAT!? HOW DOES SHE KNOW! IF SHE KNOWS THEN I WANT HER TO TELL ME! IN PERSON!"

Kenza: "Yeah, good luck with that..."

**Kenza, Kimblee's right about the killing being half the fun, but FINE. No deaths... *mumbles* We'll bomb the streets though... XD Let's go!**

Kimblee: "YEAH!"

Kenza: "NO KILLING!"

Kimblee: "No promises..." *evil smiles then leaves*

Kenza: "KIMBLEE! If he kills anybody he's dead as well..." *gets a little mad*

***is back* Awww that was so sweet how you sang to each other! Way to go girls! Now BOYS! You have to dance with them. A SLOW dance. With romantic music. Wear something nice. T-T**

Al, Ed, and Roy: "WHAT!?"

Kenza: 'GO GET YOUR SUITS!"

Edward: "And what if we don't own one!?"

Kenza: "Then there are some spares in the changing room...NOW GO MY MUNCHKINS!"

Edward: "ARE YOU CALLING ME SHORT!?"

Kenza: "No...It's just I like calling people munchkins...don't judge me..."

Alphonse: "Ok..." *goes into changing room and so does Ed and Roy*

_*8 min latter*_

Al, Ed and Roy: *comes out with suits*

Ed: "I feel itchy..."

Winry: "WOW!" *blushes like crazy*

Mei: "You look very nice Al." :D

Alphonse: "Why thank you Mei." :D

Riza: "You look very nice sir."

Roy: "That's all your going to say to me? Come on Riza you know you want to say you love me." *flirty smile*

Riza: *sighs and blushes a little*

Roy: "HA! I KNEW YOU LIKED ME! I CAN SEE YOU BLUSHING!" :D

Riza: "..."

Kenza: "NOW TIME TO SLOW DANCE! IN THE DANCE ROOM!" *shoves them in the dance room and turns on "Swimming Home" by Evanescence* "I love that song! It's so calming." :D

Ling: "Can we watch them dance!?" :D

Kenza: "No. All there doing really is slow dancing. Maby the'll kiss but I think we've seen that more than once..."

Ling: "AW COME ON!"

Kenza: "If my reviewer's want to see they can just dare me to show you guy's. But in the mean time, No."

Ling: *makes a pouting face*

Kenza: "Baby man up..." *gives Ling cookie*

Ling: "YEAH!" *nomms on cookie*

**Envy, Envy, Envy. *sets free human souls so he returns to (SPOILER ALERT) slug form* HA NOW YOU HAVE NOTHING. BEG ME TO RETURN THEM. BEG. **

Envy: "NOOO! PLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME MY SOULS BACK! I BEG OF YOU!" *crying his eye's out*

Kenza: "Well thats mean...NOT TO FUNNY WHEN IT'S YOU HUH ENVY! HA! YOU DESERVE IT!" :D

Envy: *crying still*

Kenza: "... I feel bad for him..." :(

**If you're nice, I might even give you two NEW souls... that kid and my sister... XD **

Envy: "OK! I SWEAR! I'LL BE NICE! NOW PLEASE GIVE ME MY SOULS BACK!" *still crying*

Kenza: "He said please..."

**I'm watching all of you OH and KENZA. You have to read my fanfic The Stone Blood Alchemist. I'm very proud of that one. ;_; Don't forget- always remember- to REVIEW!"**

Kenza: "Well...sadly that's it for today...Got to go now...GOODBYE MY LITTLE MUNCHKINS! And remember, REVIEW! BYE!" *waves hands in the air furiously*

Kenza: "There still slow dancing?"

Ling: "Yeah."

Kenza: "Ok..."

Ling: "Yeah the'll be in there for a wile..."


	22. Chapter 22

Kenza: *in emo corner*

Edward: "What's up with her?"

Alphonse: " I don't know..."

Pride: "She had to go to school today. Her summer vacation is over..."

Edward: "School is the most easiest thing in the world. Especially science!"

Alphonse: "I agree with brother! It's simple."

Winry: "I do alright I guess. I get A's and B's."

Mei: "I get pretty good grades."

Pride: "When I went to school I past every class."

Kenza: "COULD YOU PLEASE STOP RUBBING IT IN! I'M BAD AT SCHOOL OK! ESPECIALLY MATH!"

Edward: "Well sucks to be you." *smiles evily*

Winry: "Ed not nice!" *threat's Ed with wrench*

Edward: "I was just kidding geez..."

Alphonse: "Kenza do you need a break?"

Kenza: *nods her head still in emo corner*

Edward: "I guess I'll take her place today!" :D

Winry: "HEY! What about-"

Edward: "I'LL TAKE HER PLACE!"

Winry: "..."

Edward: "Thank you. Anyway's dare time."

Alphonse: "This ones from Dusk heart. Sorry we haven't done you in a wile by the way dusk."

Edward: "Yeah sorry... Have a cookie." :D *hands Dusk a cookie* "That's right. I have a heart." :D

Winry: "YOU WEREN'T VERY NICE TO ME!"

Edward: "Ok then.." *kisses Winry on the cheek* "Happy now?"

Winry: *blushing like crazy* "..."

Edward: "Wow. That actually worked...cool..."

Alphonse: "Ok...Let's do the dares now..."

Edward: "RIGHT! Sorry."

**aww, u skipped my earlier review... *goes to emo corner***

Ed and Al: "We said sorry..."

**Seth: he was gonna say u need a co-host like Lexxa. MY FANFICTION DEBUT IS OUT TOO! :D  
Aster: Here's $20, go bye a slushie (slurpee?) at a 7eleven. if you have extra bye me some Cheetohs.**

Alphonse: "Shore I'll go get you one." *takes 20$ and leaves the studio really quick*

**DareList:**

Al: There is a kitty in that room! *points to room everyone knows and loves :D* SAVE IT!

Edward: "Al left for a minute... Give him a couple minutes to come back."

**(to anyone and al cant see/hear this: hide in the room and when al goes in say "Thank you for saving me! But your princess is in another castle!")**

Mei: 'THAT'S SO MEAN!"

Edward: "That is sort of mean..."

Envy: "But it is a dare."

Sora: "Whats going on?"

Everybody: "AH!" *Sora scares everybody*

Edward: 'WHO ARE YOU!?"

Sora: "I'm Sora. You?"

Edward: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Riku: "I don't know. This girl named Kenza told us to visit."

Everybody: "AH!" *Riku scares everybody to*

Edward: "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU! AND CAN YOU PLEASE STOP SCARING US! YOU GUY'S CAME OUT OF NO WARE!"

Riku: "So."

Edward: "SO YOU SCARED US!"

Sora: " Hey Riku." :D

Riku: *rolls eye's*

Alphonse: *comes back with slushy* "I'm back. Here's your Cheetos Aster." *tosses Cheetos to Aster* "What did I miss?"

Sora: "Who are you?"

Alphonse: "I'm Alphonse. You?"

Sora: "Sora. Hi. And this is Riku."

Riku: "Can you please just finish this dare show thingy so we can leave?!"

Edward: "As long as you leave...Yes.."

Winry: "ED!"

Edward: "WHAT!? I'm serious!"

Envy: "ARMOR KID! THERE'S A KITTY STUCK IN THE TORCHER ROOM! GO GET IT!"

Alphonse: "I'm not in a suit of...KITTY! NO! I'LL SAVE YOU!" *runs into torcher room with Kenza's secret weapon inside*

Envy: *starts laughing on the floor like crazy* "SUCKER! HE FELL FOR IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Edward: "AL!"

Riku: "This is going to be a long day..." *face palms*

Sora: "Whats up with the goth looking palm tree?"

Envy: *immediately stops laughing and gets very mad* "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME! THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD!"

Sora: *see's Envy running towards him and hits Envy on the head with key blade and knocks him out*

Riku: "COME ON!"

Edward: "THAT WAS HILARIOUS!" *laughs like crazy*

Winry: "Right. Sorry Riku. Don't mind him. Lets do the rest of the dares..."

**Roy: drug Riza's soda/cofee/tea XD**

Roy: "YES!"

Riza: *about to sip her tea till Roy secretly puts special drug in it and then she drinks from it*\

Roy: "YES! LOVE THIS DARE!"

Riza: *looks drunk* "Who are you?" *points at Roy lazy like*

Roy: "YOUR FROM MY MINI SKIRT ARMY! Now put this on!" *hands Riza mini skirt*

Riza: *shrugs shoulders and goes to changing room wile humming all drunk like*

Roy: "I LOVE YOU!" *glomps Seth and Aster*

Winry: "Right...next dare..."

**Scar: blow up Tucker, Wrath, and Father (and cornello)**

Scar: "YES! IT'S ABOUT TIME!" *blows them up in seconds not giving them time to scream*

Winry: "AAH!" *sees blood*

Mei: "Moving on..." *looks at blood everywhere*

**Everyone: Imitate Armstrong in somewat, excluding everyone who has already.**

Everybody: "WHAT!"

Edward: "NO PLEASE NOT THAT!"

Winry: "THESE AUTO MAIL SKILLS HAVE BEEN PASSED DOWN THROUGH THE ROCKBELL FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS!" *sparkles goes around her and she shows off her wrench*

Edward: "...O my gosh..."

Winry: "What? I'm actually proud of my skills." :D

Armstrong: "YES WINRY ROCKBELL! SHOW OFF YOUR SKILLS AND SHOW THE PEOPLE OF THE WORLD WHAT YOU CAN DO!" *sparkles goes around Armstrong and he takes off his shirt and hugs Winry*

Winry: *trying to breath*

Edward: "HEY! YOUR CRUSHING HER!"

Armstrong: "Let's go of Winry."

Winry: *starts to catch her breath*

Sora: *dying of laughter*

Riku: *face palms again*

Alphonse: "Bursts out of room covered in blood and ripped clothing*

Edward: "AL!"

Alphonse: "There's...no...*coughs up blood* Kitty..." *passes out*

Edward: " AL!' *runs to Al*

Mei: "MY ALPHONSE!" *runs to Al getting ready to heal him*

Riku: "Let's just do some dares PLEASE!"

**Envy: goth palmtree. and dont say you're not. and if u attack me, remember Kenza and Seth have Keyblades, Korrin has a laser rifle, and Aster has a WarGlaive.**

Envy: "I hate you..." *gives death glare and fire in his eye's*

**that's it! bye for now!**

Ps: kenza must choose an oc from her reviewers or the reviewer as a co-host. only the FMA cast and Kenza can decide on who, not the reviwers.

Edward: "Yeah I'll tell her that...Al how do you feel?"

Mei: "I healed his wounds but he did lose allot of blood. He passed out..."

Edward: "As long as he's alive..." *picks up Al and puts him in a room then comes back*

Riku: "Are we done?"

Winry: "No sorry. We have to do at least one more dare."

Riku: "OH COME ON!"

Winry: " Why are you in such a hury?"

Sora: *stops laughing* "Me and Riku were going to spar for a bit getting ready to face Young Xehanort."

Winry: "Oh ok then. We won't waist your time muchlonger then.

Riku: "Finally..."

Edward: "Ok then on with the dares. This ones from Silence-that-kills-me...Oh no..."

Sora: "Let's hear it."

**Lol this stuff always makes me so happy. Ok Envy here's your souls you insanely ridiculous slug! And here's my sister's and the kid's! :D**

Envy: "YES!" *absorbes them*

Mei: "That's harsh..."

Envy: "But useful! Thanks!"

Mei: *rolls eye's*

**Ed, I dare you to say you're short every time someone different starts talking. X'D ... I also dare you to eat this ENTIRE plate of special cookies... Mwa ha ha ha...**

Edward: "HA! JOKES ON YOU! I'M NOT THAT SMALL ANYMORE!"

Envy: "Shut up pipsqueak and do the stupid dare..."

Edward: "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" *evil smirk* "Goth palm tree..."

Envy: "WHAT! THAT'S IT!" *both start fighting*

Winry: 'STOP IT YOU TWO!" *both stop fighting panting*

Edward: "But-"

Winry: "NO!"

Envy: "He-"

Winry: "SHUT UP!" *both shut up* "Good." :D

**Hughes! I dare you to go shopping for gifts for Elicia with me! **

Hughes: "YES! LET'S GO! ALICIA WOULD JUST LOVE A BIG TEDDY BEAR!" *runs out the door*

Edward: "I'M SHORT!"

Everybody: "..."

Edward: "IT WAS THE DARE OK!" * everybody now understands*

**Aw fudge it! Lust! I dare you to clip your nails! **

Lust: "What ever..." *clipps nails and they grow back* "They just grow back anyway's..."

Pride: "Wow. Impressive..." *sweat drops*

Wrath: "Yeah..." *sweat drops as well*

**I dare Father to be full of emotion for FIVE chapters! **

Father: "WHAT!?"

Edward: "I'M SHORT!"

Winry: "I love that." :D

Edward: *has a sober expression on his face and a five O' clock shadow*

**Kimblee gets five dare-free passes!**

Kimblee: "Sweet." :D

**Heh heh that's not favoritism... He shows up earlier than I remembered on the original anime...**

Kimblee: "Who cares. I like the pass" *stuffs it in pocket*

Winry: "I don't like the other series..."

Edward: "I'M SHORT!"

Pride: "Now that's just getting old..." *get's shadows ready to attack Ed if he say's it one more time*

Edward: *holds hands up in defense *

Mei: "I only showed up in one episode.." *makes a pout looking face*

Winry: "I lost Ed and Al forever..."

Scar: "I lost both my arms..."

Pride: "I DIED!"

Wrath: "Don't blame me! You were a dumb little kid before you were pride..."

Pride: *gives Wrath death glare and he shuts up*

Mei: "Most of all, Alphonse Heiderich dies!" *sniffs* "ALPHONSE!" *starts to cry alot*

Sora: "Wow..."

Riku: *face palms*

Sora: "You love to do that don't you..."

Riku: "Shut up..."

Sora: 'I'm being honest..."

Edward: "I'M SHORT!"

Pride: "THAT'S IT!" *starts chasing Ed and Ed screams wile running and dogging his deadly shadows*

Winry: "Right... I think we should stop giving spoiler alerts to the people who haven't finished the show yet...or movie..."

Mei: "Oops..." *sniffs*

Winry: "Well that's it for today. Remember to Review for Kenza and also don't worry about the people who already reviewed, we'll do your soon. Thank you for watching FMA Brotherhood dares."

Sora: "BYE!" :D

Riku: "You don't even come here..."

Sora: "Yeah but this place is fun to be in. I might come back. Is that ok with you miss?"

Winry: "Shore I guess."

Sora: "YEAH!" :D

Riku: "Don't expect me to be here the next time..."

Mei: *sweat drops wile looking at Pride trying to kill Ed* "Poor guy..."

Winry: "IF HE BREAKS HIS AUTO MAILED LEG I'LL KILL HIM MYSELF!"

Envy: "I'd like to see that." :D

Sora: "Bye goth palm tree."

Envy: "WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE-"

Sora: *knocks out Envy again with key blade* "Yeah. I will TOTALLY be back soon. I LOVE THIS PLACE!" :D


	23. Chapter 23

Kenza: "HELLO PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD AND WELCOME TO FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST DARES!"

Alphonse: "Glad to see your feeling better." :D

Kenza: "Yeah. I feel allot better since I caught your Blackmailing person!" :D

Edward: "WHO IS IT!?" *eye's turn red in anger*

Kenza: "Calm down Ed...I got rid of him..."

Edward: "I STILL WAN'T TO KNOW WHO IT IS!"

Kenza: "Fine since your since you've been begging SO hard.."

Edward: *really mad* "JUST SPIT IT OUT!"

Kenza: "It was Maric from Yu-gi-oh..."

Edward: *calms down* "What?..."

Kenza: "He just did it to tease Al..."

Alphonse: "WELL IT WASN'T VERY FUNNY BECAUSE I ALMOST KILLED MY OWN BROTHER! THAT INCLUDES MEI, YOU, AND EVERYBODY ELSE!"

Kenza: "Don't look at me he's just weird like that...Besides Yugi's got this..."

Edward: "I'M TALLER THEN HIM!" :D

Kenza: "Alot of people are taller then Yugi..."

Winry: "I tried Yu-gi-oh ones."

Kenza: "I'm a dulest. But not a very good one..."

Winry: "It's a hard game. But I did almost beat Teha!"

Kenza: "You met the Yu-gi-oh cast?"

Winry: "Yeah. There very nice." :D

Kenza: "Ok...Lets just do some dares.."

Al and Ed: "MARIK!" *run out the door going to find Marik*

Mei: "Oh boy..." *sweat drop*

Kenza: "Ok, now dare time..."

**Maw ha ha ha! I love it, I've trained Ed to fear me! ):D**

Yes you are SO short. T-T don't lie.

Edward: *some how heard that and runs back into the studio* "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" *red eye's*

Kenza: "WHY IS YOUR SHIRT FULL OF BLOOD!?"

Edward: *looks at his shirt* "Uh..."

Kenza: "DID YOU JUST KILL SOME ONE!?"

Edward: "No."

Kenza: "THEN WHY IS IT COVERED IN BLOOD!?"

Edward: "I tripped on a dead body on the way here and...Wait...AH!" *runs out the door to investigate dead body*

Mustang: "I'll take a look at it to. Hawkeye."

Riza: "Coming sir." *both leave*

Kenza: "Ok..."

**Now I dare you to (without telling Winry) destroy your automail and scream that you hate it. **

Kenza: "ED! GET BACK HERE!" *no answer* "Ok then. I guess I have to introduce my new guest stars..."

Winry: "Already?"

Mei: "Didn't we just have Sora and the other guy?"

Kenza: "The other guy has a name...It's Riku..."

Mei:"Oh. Sorry."

Kenza: "It's ok. Anyway's are new guest stars are very strong and love to fight. They almost get them selves killed allot though... and they have really strong abs! That's what makes them SO EPIC AND COOL!" :D

Winry: "Sounds like Ed..." *day dreams about Ed*

Kenza: "That's just to creepy..."

Winry: "HEY! ED'S STRONG! STRONGER THEN YOU!"

Kenza: "You shore about that..."

Winry: "...no..."

Kenza: "Thought so. RYU! KEN! GET OUT HERE!"

Ken: "Hey guys." :D

Ryu: "Sup."

Kenza: "These are street fighters. THERE SO AWESOME! I WISH I COULD FIGHT AS WELL AS THEM!" :D

Winry: "WOW! THEY ARE STRONG!" *stairs in aw*

Mei: "DANG!" *does the same*

Ken: "Wait...What are we doing here?"

Kenza: "Your here to watch us do some dares."

Ryu: "I guess...But we won't stay very long. We got to go soon to train."

Kenza: "With who?"

Ken: "Fie Long. Were going to finally have our rematch!" *cracks his knuckles*

Ryu: "After you fight him i'm next!" *cracks his knuckles to*

Kenza: "That's nice...now, can you go and get this guy for me." *show's a picture of Ed*

Ken: "Why do you wan't a 17 year old?"

Winry: "HE'S 21 NOW!"

Ryu and Ken: "..."

Kenza: "Wow the promise day was along time ago...wasn't he 17 when he beat father?'

Winry: "Yes."

Ken: "Let's just go get them..."

Ryu: "Yeah..." *both of them leave and come back with Ed*

Edward: 'WHO THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS!?"

Kenza: "DO YOUR DARE!"

Edward: "What dare?" *Kenza whisper's him dare* "WHAT!? I'M NOT THAT MEAN!"

Kenza: "Just do it..."

Edward: *gulps* "Fine..." *walks up to Winry and breaks his automailed leg* "WINRY! I HATE THIS PEICE OF JUNK!"

Winry: "WHAT!?" *hits Ed with wrench and he goes flying and inry follows Ed and keeps hitting him with a wrench*

Ken: "..."

Ryu: "Remind me to never tick her off..."

Kenza: "Love can be a cruel thing..."

**Hughes I love shopping with you! *-* Man, you and I are going to be friends. (lol ain't that a twist: me Kimblee and Hughes. Not a normal group...) **

Hughes and Kimblee: *give each other death glare*

Kenza: *sweat drops* "Yeah good luck with that..."

**Kimblee we can go exploding peoples now! If they're already dead it's ok! *holds up poisonous gas* LOL **

Kimblee: "ALL RIGHT!" :D

Kenza: "Those poor people..."

Ryu: "YOUR GOING TO LET HER KILL THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE!?"

Kenza: "Don't worry. Anybody who dies in the show comes back the next one...some how..."

Ken: "Doesn't that mean only the people who do the dares get to come back?"

Kenza: "O my gosh your right... WAIT KIMBLEE NO!" *chases them*

Ryu: "Next dare I guess..."

**Al since you're so innocent I dare you to call your brother short. And then you can have a hug! **

Alphonse: *comes back tired* "I found him and beat him..." *looks saticfide then see's the street fighters* "Who are you guys?"

Ken: "I'm Ken, thats Ryu. You have to call your younger brother short..."

Alphonse: "He's actually my older brother..."

Ken and Ryu: "..."

Alphonse: "Yeah it is shocking..." *walks up to Ed* "YOU SHORT!"

Edward: *snaps and beats up Al* "WHY DOES EVERY BODY HAVE TO CALL ME FREAKIN SHORT!?"

Alphonse: "OOOWWW! IT WAS A DARE BROTHER!"

Edward: "...oh... sorry Al..."

Alphonse: *grumbles something under his breath then hugs Ed*

Edward: "What's up with the hug?"

Alphonse: "I had to hug you afterwards."

Edward: "Oh..."

Ryu: "Your not the brightest, are you?"

Edward: "WELL I'M ALLOT SMARTER THEN YOU!"

Ryu: "OK OK! GEEZ!"

Ken: *face palms* "He's got some temper..."

Ryu: "Agreed..."

Edward: "I DO NOT!"

Everybody: "YES YOU DO!"

Edward: "Shuts up and sits down*

Ken: "Next."

**Lust your nails are freakish. Faster at growing than mine. T-T**

Lust: "I know." *shows her big nails*

Ken: "OH MY GOSH!"

Ryu: "WHAT THE HECK!?"

Pride: "Get use to it..."

Ken: "Your just a kid, why should we listen to y-"

Pride: *Show's shadows*

Ken: "WHOA!"

Ryu: "WHAT KIND OF FREAKISH PLACE IS THIS!?"

Edward: "Get use to it...

Ryu and Ken: "..."

**Trolololololol**

Kenza: "Trololololololol to you to! Anyway's our next dare is from... *gasps* A NEW COMER!" *confetti comes out of no ware*

Ken: *trying to get some out of his hair* "Were did this stuff come from?"

Ryu: *shrugs his shoulders*

Kenza: "Her name is A Wondering Storyteller. Sounds cool." :D

Alphonse: "What are the dares?"

Kenza: "Lets see."

**Hi Kenza! Absolutly love the story! You deserve a prize! *gives Kenza a basket of sweets***

Kenza: "I LOVE YOU ALREADY!" *starts nomming on sweets*

Edward: "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! YOU PUT US ALL IN TERRIBLE DANGER!"

Pride: "What do you mean?"

Edward: "DO YOU KNOW HOW HYPER SHE'LL GET WITH ALL THOSE SWEETS!?"

Everbody: *gasps* 'WERE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

Ken: *swipes Kenza's sweet basket away*

"Kenza: "WHAT GIVES!?"

Ken: "Please don't eat sweets till after the show..."

Kenza: *makes a pouty face* "Fine...only because your cool...Ryu to..."

Ken and Ryu: "Thanks." :D

** And now, the dares.**

Kenza: "ALRIGHT! BRING IT ON!"

**Ed: Hi dwarf! Speaking of dwarves, dress up as one (beard and all) and act like one too.**

Edward: 'WHAT DID SHE JUST CALL ME! I'M PROBABLY TALLER THEN HER NOW! IV'E GROWN ALLOT FOR YOUR INFORMATION!"

Winry: "He has.."

Envy: "That's probably the only reason why you like him now..."

Winry: "THAT IS NOT THE REASON!"

Envy: "Yeah, shore it is.." *rolls eye's*

Edward: "I like Winry...Allot...who else whould I be with?"

Kenza: "Envy, Roy, Al, Rose, OC people, Ling-"

Edward: "WHAT! WHO TELLS YOU THESE THINGS!? I DON'T LIKE THEM!"

Roy: "Why whould I like Fullmetal!? He's a runt!"

Alphonse: 'HE'S MY BROTHER!"

Envy: "EEW! I DON'T LIKE THE PIPSQUEAK!"

Rose: "He's just a good friend!"

Ling: "I'm sorry what?" *has food shoved in his mouth*

Kenza: "Forget I said that..."

Edward: "Let's kill the subject on go on with the dares..."

Winry: *shudders a bit* "Agreed..."

Kenza: *tosses Ed dwarf suit*

Edward: *mumbles to himself and goes into changing room*

Kenza: "NEXT DARE!"

**Al: SQUEEEEE! *glomp* You're my favorite character! I love you!**

Alphonse: "Thanks." :D

Mei: "HEY!"

**(And no Mei, I'm not gonna take him. I'm not rabid. And you two are cute together.) Kitty? *holds up adorable kitten***

Mei: "Oh ok..."

Alphonse: "KITTY!" grabs kitty and glomps it*

Kenza: "It is cute."

Ryu: "I guess..."

Ken: *gasps* "That's like the very first time I heard you say somethings cute!" :D

Ryu: "What?"

Kenza: "RYU THINKS SOMETHINGS CUTE! GOOD FOR YOU RYU!" :D

Ryu: "I still don't get it..."

**Mustang: How do you feel about dresses? I figured I'd ask, since you'll be wearing a pink dress for the next three chapters. :')**

Mustang: "YOUR SO MEAN!"

Kenza: "HAHA!" *holds up pink dress*

Roy: *takes dress and goes into changing room that Ed just came out of*

Alphonse: *tries so hard not to laugh*

Edward: "SHUT IT AL!"

Kenza: 'YOU LOOK RIDICULES!" *laughs like crazy*

Edward: *grumbles something to himself then sits down*

**Riza: You're my second favorite character, so I'm not gonna torture you. *gives her bullets and a shiny gun***

Riza: "Thanks." *instals new bullets* "Finally no more stupid M&M's!"

**Tucker: I hate you, you heartless S.O.B. Die! *begins to chase Tucker, but stops* D*****! I can't kill you, you have immunity. *glares* Nothing will save you next time, b******.**

Tucker: "THEN HOW COME I GOT BLOWN UP BY SCAR LAST EPISODE!?"

Kenza: "Because I forgot you had a 7 episodes dare free card. And i'm not sorry i did forget actually." :D

Tucker: "..."

Kenza: "You so dead in the next 6 chapters!" :D

Tucker: "Don't remind me..."

Kenza: "By the way, Wandering gets a free cookie for blocking her swears! ALRIGHT!" :D

**Winrey: I got you a present! *holds up automail convention tickets* Have fun with Ed! And yes Ed, you're going. Don't make me sic my dog on you.**

Winry: "YES!"

Edward: "NO! HOW COULD YOU!"

Winry: "LET'S GO!"

Edward: "Fine...only because I really don't feel like being bitten by a dog..." *shudders* "Let me change back intmy normal close first... she never said how long I had to wear it..."

Winry: "K." *2 min go by and she drags Ed out the door after he finishes changing*

Kenza: "Poor guy..."

Ken: "His girlfriends mean..."

Kenza: "She's actually pretty nice. Just try not to get on her bad side..."

Ryu: "It seems its to late for that guy..."

**Hughes: Let's visit your family! :D**

Hughes : "YES!" *drags Wander out door*

Kenza: "She's dead..."

**Armstrong: No ripping off your shirt for three chapters. Seriously. You're a good person, but you ripping your shirt off all the time is creepy.**

Armstrong: "NO!"

Olivia: "FINALLY!"

Armstrong: *goes to emo corner*

Ryu: "Ok..." *looks totally confused*

Alphonse: "I'll explain latter..."

**That's all I have for now. Besides a bunch of cookies. Here! *gives out cookies to everyone, glares at Tucker* But not you Tucker. I hate you, you sorry excuse of a father.  
And Kenza, if you put these in your story: THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! It makes me feel happy! Please continue to write. The result is amusing to read.  
Ta ta for now!**

Kenza: "BYE!" *waves hands furiously in the air* "And I will keep on making new episodes! Thanks! I'm glad you like this show and I hope your happy you got your dares done." :D *gives everybody cookie that Wander gave to them* "By the way. to all those people that I didn't do there dares, No worries, I'll do them soon! and If I haven't done the dares you've sent me before, please let me know. Anyway's GOODBYE MY LITTLE MUNCHKINS!"

Alphonse: "Whens brother coming back?"

Kenza: "Not for a wile...WAIT! Speaking of Ed, I have a question for all my reviewers. I was thinking about making a fanfiction story about Ed being a homunculis. Or how ever you spell it... If you think that's a good idea or not please Review or PM me. PMing would be better though. Thank you!" :D

Envy: "I DON'T WANT THE PIPSQUEAK TO BE ONE OF US!"

Kenza: "Relax it's just a story. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL THAT TO YOU PEOPLE!"

Winry: "WHY ED!?"

I don't know. At first I thought of making Al one because since Ed's the main character he still should be. But if Ed's a homunculis I don't know who would be the main character then... I think Al would be better though.. I have a better idea for him also it would be a story about him and Ed doing brotherly bonding. NO ELRICEST! Sorry for the people who like that stuff though..."

Alphonse: "WHAT!? NO!?"

Mei: "NOT MY ALPHONSE!"

Kenza: 'IT'S JUST A FREAKIN STORY! GET OVER IT YOU BIG BABIES!"

Ken: "When do you think we should leave?"

Ryu: "When the show ends I guess..."

Kenza: "Witch it is now. BYE EVERYBODY! REMEMBER TO PLEASE REVIEW! AND PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY IDEA OK. THANK YOU!" :D


	24. Chapter 24

Kenza: "HELLO PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD AND WELCOME TO FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST DARES!" *baby starts crying*

Alphonse: "WHEN DID YOU HAVE A BABY!?"

Kenza: "What?" *looks down at baby* "It's not mine..."

Winry: "Who's then?"

Kenza: *walks up to Ed and shoves it in his arms but not to hard* "Yours..." :D

Edward: "WHAT!?" *blushing like crazy*

Winry: "ED!" *in tears* "HOW COULD YOU!?"

Kenza: "Relax Winry it's yours to..." :D

Ed and Winry: "WHAT!? WE HAD NO KIDS!"

Kenza: "Yet... I bought a time machine, went to the future, and saw this cute little baby. Future Alphonse told me who's it was and I just HAD to bring it back because it was just to CUTE!" *stairs at baby in aw*

Mei: *looks at baby* "It looks like Ed..."

Edward: "Of course it would!"

Mei: "He's allot cuter then you then." :D

Edward: "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

Alphonse: "Mei, not nice..."

Mei: "Sorry. Couldn't help myself." *snickers a bit*

Winry: *takes baby from Ed and looks at it then her eye's get big* "He's SOOOOOO CUTE!"

Kenza: "I KNOW RIGHT!"

Mei: "I HAVE TO AGREE!" :D

Kenza, Winry, and Mei: *stare at the baby in aw saying cute words to it*

Edward: "Did you ask our future selves if you could borrow the kid?"

Kenza: *eye's widen in shock* "Oops..."

Baby: *get's watery eyes's* "WAAAAAAAA!"

Winry: "AW! PLEASE DON'T CRY!"

Kenza: *takes the baby* "I'll bring it back..." *goes into time machine and comes back with ice cream*

Edward: "Were did you get that?"

Kenza: "When I gave the baby back Winry gave me ice cream. Thanks Winry." :D

Winry: "Your welcome...I guess..."

Kenza: "Ed started to chase Alphonse with one of his Alchemy books threatening to hit him on the head with it really hard for telling me who's baby it was..."

Alphonse: "Oops...did I get hit?"

Kenza: "No. You used Alchemy to put Ed in a metal box till he cooled down..."

Edward: "DANG IT!"

Alphonse: *sighs in relive*

Kenza: "Anyway's, before we get on with the dares I would like you to meet my new co host."

Everybody: "NO!"

Kenza: "Thats rude...Anyway's...Lady's and gental men!...and Ed..."

Edward: "HEY!"

Kenza: "Give it up for-" *drum rolls come out of no ware* "I have no clue were that comes from still..."

Olivia: "GET ON WITH IT!"

Kenza: "OK GEEZ! My co host is... RIKAN!"

Rikan: *steps in room* "Hey..."

Edward: "Why does he have a tail?"

Kenza: "He's a saiyan. Like Goten and Trunks."

Alphonse: "Is he like you..."

Rikan: "DON'T COME PAIR ME TO THAT SICO PERSON! I'm only here because I was forced..."

Edward: *puts a hand on Rikan's shoulder* "I feel your pain*

Rikan: "Your short for a guy..."

Edward: "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU LITTLE MONKEY!?"

Rikan: "DON'T CALL ME A MONKEY MIDGET!

Edward: "WHY YOU LITTLE-"

Rikan: "No swearing remember.." :D

Edward: *turns red and just stomps away*

Kenza: "Ok. Rikan won't be here EVERY episode we do, but he's still my co host! So when he is hear you can dare him." :D

Rikan: "Wait, WHAT!?"

Kenza: "Moving on..."

Rikan: "I DON'T WANT TO BE-"

Kenza: "I SAID MOVING ON!"

Rikan: "..."

Kenza: "This dare is from A Wandering Storyteller again. YEAH!"

Envy: "Rikan? What does that tail do? Iv'e always wandered that..."

Rikan: *evil smirks* " When the full moon comes i'll show you..."

Envy: "Er...ok..."

Kenza: "DARE TIME! SHUT UP!"

**Look Kenza, I'm not dead! :')**

Kenza: "REALLY!? OH THANK GOD!"

Envy: "Drat..."

Kenza: *body slams Envy* "DON'T BE RUDE TO WANDER!"

Envy: "OOWW! OK I'M SORRY! GEEZ!"

**Anyways, YAY! I'm in a fic! :D Here's another basket of sweets! *gives Kenza another basket* And no one can take it this time!  
Yay! Cookie! *nomss on cookie* Thank you!**

Kenza: "YES!" *starts nomming on cookies*

Edward: 'YOU'VE DOOMED US ALL!"

Rikan: "WHY!"

Alphonse: *grabs Terror and Maygen and runs out of room* "BYE!"

Rikan and Ed: "WAIT FOR US!" *runs out of room as well*

Kenza: "RELAX PEOPLE! I ONLY HAD 20!"

Rikan: "OH MY GOSH THE WORLDS GOING TO END SO FAST! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO GO SUPER SAIYAN YET!"

Alphonse: "I NEVER ACCOMPLISHED ALCHAHISTORY!"

Edward: "I NEVER HAD MY FIST TWINKI!"

Rikan and Al: "...what?!..."

Edward: *gulps* "Nothing..."

Rikan: *drags Ed out of room there in and tosses him to Kenza* "THIS BOY'S NEVER HAD A TWINKI!"

Kenza: "WHAT!?" *walks up to Ed and slaps him across the face* "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Edward: "OOOWWW! AL! BACK ME UP!"

Alphonse: *get's out of room he was in and walks up to Ed and slaps him across the face* "BROTHER WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Edward: "EVEN MY OWN BROTHER!? HOW GOOD IS THIS TWINKI STUFF!?"

Envy: *gasps* I HATE YOU!" *turns into final form and chases Ed*

Edward: "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" *runs for dear life*

Kenza: "Well all deal with him latter..." *everybody nods and has a serious face on them*

Rikan: "I'll show him personally..." *cracks knuckles*

Kenza: "OH RIGHT! SORRY! ON WITH THE DARES!" :D

**What time is it?**

Alphonse: "Edwards stopping point of life..."

**DARE TIME!**

Alphonse: "Yeah, that to..."

**Ed: I'll have you know that I'm 5' 8". I think you still have some growing to do, squirt. And don't you think I'd have a reason for not specifying a time for the dwarf costume? Could it be because you'll be wearing a Smurf outfit for six chapters? I think so. :D (that includes the blue skin)**

Edward: *stops running* "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL...Wait...SMURFS!?"

Rikan: *laughs like crazy and holds up smurfs costume* "Just your size!" *starts dragging Ed into changing room*

Edward: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Envy: *stops chasing Ed* "O MY GOSH! THIS IS PRICELESS!" *goes back to true form* "I have GOT to see this!" *get's camera ready*

Kenza: "Wile he's doing that, NEXT DARE!"

**Al:_ You and Mei have a free pass for today. Go do something fun! My__ treat._**

Alphonse: "Are you thinking what i'm thinking?..."

Mei: "YEAH!" *both of them run out of studio really fast*

Kenza: "I wander were there going?"

Winry: "I don't know..."

Pride: "And I honestly don't want to know..."

**Mustang: I'm not mean! You know that, somehow, you've earned this. Karma's fun, isn't it? And be grateful I only made it three chapters. I could make it more.**

Mustang: *mumbles to himself and goes to emo corner to do paper work*

Kenza: "HA! You did deserve it!"

Mustang: "FOR WHAT!?"

Rikan: "For being a Mustang..." :D

Mustang: "HEY!" *get's ready to snap his fingers*

Rikan: "Don't make me Galactic gun on you!"

Mustang: "What that?"

Rikan: * demonstrates and does Galactic gun on a car*

Some randome guy outside the studio: "MY CAR!"

Rikan: "Oops...THAT WAS YOUR CAR!? MY BAD!"

Mustang: *eye's widened in shock*

Rikan: "Wanna go..."

Mustang: *goes back to emo corner and does paper work*

Rikan: "Presto."

Kenza: "Were's Ed?"

Rikan: *goes into changing room and pulls Ed out in smurfs costume*

Envy: *snaps picture and starts dying from laughter on the floor*

Edward: *goes to emo corner wile everybody's laughing at him*

Rikan: "I'm starting to not hate this show..." :D

**Riza: Has Mustang been doing his paperwork? If not, feel free to shoot the pretty princess. Oh, better yet. Make Mustang run around Central saying "I'm a pretty princess! Look at me shine!" While he's covered in sparkles.**

Riza: "I can't now. He's doing his work..."

Rikan: "Man...I really wanted to see that..."

Kenza: "Of course you would. You just love to humiliate people..."

Rikan: "I know." :D

**Winrey: How was the Automail convention? Did ya have fun? Good. I want you to do me a favor. If shorty decides to complain about the Smurf outfit, hit him with a wrench. Thank you!**

Winry: "I LOVED THE CONVENTION THANKS!" And I will hit Ed with a wrench if he complains..." *evil smirks* "THANKS! YOUR THE BEST!" :D

**Tucker:... Still hate you, you b********.**\

Tucker: "...OH COME ON!"

Hohenheim: "I bet allot more people like me then you."

Edward: "I LIKE MY FATHER BETTER THAN YOU!"

Winry: "Smurf..."

Edward: "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

Winry: *hits Ed with a wrench and Ed get's KO*

Rikan: "What did that guy do?"

Kenza: *whispers in Rikan's ear what Tucker did and why everybody hates him*

Rikan: *gasps* "THAT'S IT! I'LL CRUSH YOU! BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Tucker: *get's chased by Rikan*

Kenza: "You can't kill him...He has a 7 episode pass thing..."

Rikan: "DOEN'T MEEN I CAN BEAT HIM TO A PULP!"

Kenza: "True that..."

Tucker: "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WHYYYYYY!"

Rikan: "DIE!" *starts blasting Tucker with big bang attacks*

**Armstrong: I'm sorry I made you go in the emo corner! I didn't mean to make you sulk! Perhaps telling someone about the Armstrong family line will make you feel better? Perhaps Tucker will be willing to assist?**

Tucker: *stops running* "WHAT!?"

Armsrong: "YES! COME WITH ME TUCKER!" *drags Tucker into a room and starts telling him about the Armstrong history*

Rikan: "He deserves it." :D

Tucker: *people can hear him scream in pain*

**Envy: How are you, cross dressing palm tree? I dare you not to yell at anyone for calling you a palm tree for the next six chapters. Why? Because I feel like it.**

Envy: *opens mouth to say something but closes it and goes into the emo corner*

Rikan: "Shame..."

**Sloth: Act like Ed and Al's mom. I know ya used to be, so it shouldn't be difficult. And it's only for this chapter.**

Sloth: "Huh?"

Kenza: "Uh...Nothing personal Wander, but this is Fullmetal alchemist BROTHERHOOD Dare show..."

Edward: "Wait what?"

Kenza: "You forgot your OTHER adventurer in the last times story of fullmetal..."

Edward: *thinks for a bit* "Oh..."

Winry: "I DON'T GET TO SEE YOU GUY'S ANYMORE!"

Pride: "Didn't we already complain about this last time?"

Winry: "Oh yeah..."

Kenza: "Yeah...sorry...But! No one said Sloth still couldn't do the dare!" *gives Sloth evil grin*

Sloth: "Huh? Sloth doesn't know how to be mother...What ever it is..it's such a pain..."

Rikan: "Just do the stupid dare..." *drags Sloth into mother training room*

Winry: "When did you have a mother training room."

Kenza: "I don't know but we kind of have every room you could think of... You name it."

Havoc: "A ROOM FULL OF HOT GIRLS!?"

Kenza: "Yeah I guess Kelly could lead you to the room.."

Winry: *turns red* "KELLY!? SHE'S STILL HERE!?" *pulls out new wrench she got at the convention*

Edward: *sweat drops* "As long as you don't use that thing on me I don't care were it ends up..."

Winry: *runs into hot girl room* "THERE YOU ARE! EDWARDS MINE YOU HEAR! MINE!"

Kelly: *comes out of room fighting with Winry*

Kenza: "When has this become a dramatic Jersy Shore show..."

Kelly: "RELAX WOMEN I DON'T LIKE THE RUNT ANY MORE!"

Winry: "I WILL KICK YOU...Wait what?"

Kelly: "I SWEAR I DON'T! NOW QUIT IT YOU CRAZY SIKO AUTO MAIL JUNKY!

Winry: "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?"

Edward: 'WHO YOU CALLIN A RUNT!? I'M TALLER THEN YOU!"

Kelly: *rolls eye's and starts to walk away* "Will you both relax! Geez..."

Kenxa: "Then who does she like now?"

Kelly: *turns and winks at Al*

Alphonse: *blushes like crazy*

Mei: "WHAT!?" :(

Kenza: "MOVING ON TO THE NEXT DARE! Before things get out of hand..."

**Nina and Elisia: I BRING THE GIFT OF TOYS! *puts down bags of new toys* Now why don't you go play next to Mr. Tucker? And be as loud as you like!**

Nina and Elisia: "YEAH!" *start playing with toys*

Hughes: "THANKS! YOU MADE MY LITTLE GIRL SO HAPPY! ISN'T SHE THE CUTEST!" :D

Kenza: "*sigh*"

Rikan: *comes out with Sloth*

Sloth: "Don't worry boy's. Mommy's here to protect you..." *Sloth says as plain as he is..*

Ed and Al: *turn around* "What?"

Sloth: *grabs the brother and gives them a huge hug*

Ed and Al: *trying to breath*

Kenza: "Good job Rikan. I didn't know you had it in ya."

Rikan: "It wasn't hard really." :D

**See, I can annoy Tucker without daring him. :D  
Speaking of annoyances, all of the other homunculi! We should make a band and play the most annoying music you can think of for Tucker! I'm sure he'll apreciate it. Everyone else, feel free to join in!**

Lust: "Anybody know any good songs?"

Pride: *thinks for a bit then a light bulb appears over his head* "I GOT ONE!" *looks at Tucker and looks like normal Selim and starts singing* _"Somebody once told me the world was macaroni so I took a bight out of a tree. It tasted kind of funny, so I spit it at a bunny and the bunny started cursing at me!"_

Envy: "OH! I KNOW THIS SONG! _1000 years latter he turned to darth vader and threw his light savor at me. It missed me by a mile and hit my friend Kyle, then Kyle started cursing at me__!"_

Envy and Pride: *chasing Tucker singing it over and over again*

Kenza: 'DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE BEST BURRITO SONG!"

Envy and Pride: _"THIS IS THE BEST BURRITO IV'E EVER EATIN! YUM YUM YUM!"_*sings the song some more*

Everbody laughing the heads off watching Tucker screaming at them telling them to stop*

**Kenza: Thank you for taking the time to read my review.  
I BAKED COOKIES! *gives everyone big, warm cookies and glares at Tucker* You should know by now that you ain't gettin jack squat!  
Ed as a homunculi. *thinks for a minute* Why not? It would be intresting to read, especially with the other homunculuses. DO IT!  
Thank you for the interesting chapter. I look forward to reading more. See ya later!  
Wander**

****Edward: *stops laughing* "WHY DOES EVERYBODY WANT ME TO BE A FREAKIN HOMUNCULUESE!?"

Kenza: "Because you awesome like that." :D

Edward: "WELL I-" *thinks for a bit* "I am awesome am I..." :D

Kenza: "Yes. Yes you are. LAST DARE! It's from Silence again! YEAH!"

Rikan: "Let's hear it."

**EFF YEAH. THIS WAS AWESOME!**

... Aww my two best fma friends on this hate each other. ;_; 

Kenza: "Who hates each other?"

Everybody: *shrugs*

Kenza: "I don't know...all well, maybe they made up..."

**NULLMETAL ROCKS. HUGHES. Even though I find you awesome... You have to wear a maids outfit. And say you feel so sexy. T-T LOOOOL.**

Kenza: "I KNOW! I LOVE NULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! By the way to all you other Nullmetal alchemists out there, EPISODE 7 IS OUT THERE NOW! YEAH! I watched it and I LOVED IT! I LOVE THE NULLMETAL ALCHEMIST CREW! IM GIVING THEM A SHOUT OUT RIGHT NOW! I don't know if they watch my dare show or not but if they do, YOU GUY'S ROCK! I LOVE YOU GUY'S! PLEASE DON'T STOP MAKING THEM! PLEASE!"

Edward: "Whats Nullmetal alchemist?"

Hughes: "I KNOW! I FELT SO SEXY THAT DAY!"

Everybody: "WHAT!?'

Hughes: "Nothing..." *shifty eye's*

Roy: "Riiiiight..."

Rikan: "I swear I don't even know whats going on anymore..."

**I love this! :D Ok so uh... Winry I dont think I've dared you yet. T_T I dare you to go to Rush Valley and steal everybody's automail. *evil grin* have fun...**

Winry: "Done!" *all kinds of auto mail in front of her*

Edward: "That was fast..."

Winry: "Yeah. But I don't like steeling...as soon as I finish looking at them I'll give them back!" *sparkles and hearts go around her as she stares at auto mail*

Edward: "Crazy gear head.."

Winry: "ALCHEMY FREAK!"

Rikan: "If you guys fight ONE more time I swear," *powers up* "I will end you..."

Edward and Winry: *gulp and stop arguing*

Kenza: "Cool." :D

**Lol thanks for the awesomesauce review (made my day) AND Pride. Ed would be Pride. T-T Duh. Go for it! *thumbs up***

If you need someone to help with the spelling... I can always beta for you... T,T

I'LL BE BACK.

Kenza: "Actually, Ed can't be pride."

Pride: "THAT TITLE IS TAKEN!"

Kenza: "That, and I don't want to do regular fullmetal alchemist... IT'S JUST TO SAD!" *starts crying* "ALPHONSE WHY!" *cries on Al's shoulder*

Alphonse: "What did I do?"

Rikan: "I think you died in a movie...Well technically not you..The other Alphonse..."

Alphonse: "Oh..."

Mei: "DON'T REMIND ME!" *cries on Alphonse as well*

Alphonse: *looks confused at the 2 crying girls*

Rikan: "Well, I guess thats it for today...Review I guess..."

Envy: "I wonder who started that goth palm tree thing anyway's..."

Rikan: *smirks* "I did actually..."

Envy: "WHAT!" *goes into full form* "I'LL KILL YOU YOU LITTLE MONKEY!"

Rikan: *not afraid* "BRING IT GOTH PALM TREE!" *both start fighting*

Pride: "Well, this show got weird..."

Lust: "2 crying girls, Winry stole auto mail, Envy and Rikan fighting, Tucker looking annoyed...Yeah...this day was weird..."

Wrath: "Yeah...


	25. Chapter 25

Kenza: "HELLO PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD AND WELCOME TO FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST DARES!"

Edward: "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LITTLE BROTHER!?"

Kenza: "What do you mean?"

Edward: "I FOUND HIM THIS MORNING ON THE GROUND PASSED OUT AND LOOKING DRUNK!"

Kenza: "Oh...No comment..."

Edward: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO COMMENT!?"

Mei: "I think it was a dare..."

Winry: "Actually...I know what happened."

Edward: "THEN WHAT!?"

Ling: "I switched the milk and wine into diffrent bottles."

Edward: 'WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

Ling: "Well Winry-"

Winry: "I TOLD HIM TO SO YOU WOULD DRINK YOUR MILK!"

Edward: "SO NOW ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU THINK I LIKE WINE!?"

Winry: "I KNOW YOU LIKED THAT TYPE OF WINE AND THOUGHT YOU WOULD DRINK IT!" *both start to argue*

Kenza: *sweat drops* "Ok..."

Alphonse: "nuh wah?" *wakes up all dizzy* "My...head hurts...what.." *hiccup* "happened?..."

Mei: "Long story..." *helps Al up and sends him to a room with a bed*

Kenza: "I hope he gets better...Anyway's, ON WITH THE DARES! Our first dare competitor is DuskHeart 13." *goes to emo corner* "I didn't pick his dares for a wile and feel just awful..."

Mei: *comes back*

Kenza: "Have a life time supply of cookies!"

Mei: "Really? A life time supply..."

Kenza: "Fine...its only for 5 months, BUT TO ME ITS LIKE A LIFE TIME SUPPLY! Use them well my munchkin."

Riza: "Right...*rolls eye's*

Kenza: "LETS HEAR SOME DARES!" :D

**LAWLZ. I FROGOT TUCKER AND CO GOT BLOWN UP! XD**  
***splits***  
**Dusk: Fianally, some screen time...**  
**Korrin: Where the H is Seth?**  
**Aster: A date.**  
**Everyone except for Dusk and Aster: *jaw drops to floor and o_o...***  
**Len: Hey...**  
**Aster: What's your problem?**  
**Len: Trying to convince Rin not to date.**  
**Aster: Just get a date and you'll be fine.**  
**Dusk: Wait, Rin's dating right now?**  
**Len: Kinda private so I don't know with who.**  
**Dusk: !%$#&% #&%*#(#&%$& HOLY FRIGGIN &*$ seth's- *faint***  
**Len: By the way, have you ever dated?**  
**Aster, Flame, Craterwing and Ebony: *go to emo corner***  
**Dusk: Yeah... They got dumped or somethin along those lines.**

**NOTE: this is kinda spoilers for my stories. **

Kenza: "Don't worry guys. Ive never been on a date. And really don't plan on going on one. Dating is a waste of time..."

Winry: "I BET YOU COULDN'T SURVIVE A WEEK WITHOUT ME!"

Edward: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!? YOU COULDN'T LAST A DAY, NO! HOUR WITHOUT THROWING YOUR TRUTH KNOWS HOW HEAVY FREAKIN WRENCH!" *both continue to argue*

Kenza: "See...look how they turned out..." *everybody sweat drops*

Pride: "You have a point..."

**DARE LIST:  
Tucker: *rips pass* Aster: EAT THAT YOU % $%! If I can't do that, let me do it in front of him after time limit.  
Kimbly and Scar: Blow up the people in chapter 22 again.  
Ed: *forces milk down his throat* YOU ARE DRUNK AGAIN.  
Riza: *drugs Riza again* LOLOLOLOLOLOL You gonna do some crazy stuff.  
Every Previous Guest Star Except Sora, Riku, Rin and Len (cuz they're ovr here): YOU'RE BAAAACK! :D  
Olivia: You're awesome and murdered a guy.  
Armstrong's OTHER sister: Throw a Piano at someone of your choice.  
Roy: Meet my friend Axel, nobody # XIII. he's also a pyro.  
Kenza: CHOOSE YO CO-HOST.  
Dogs with machineguns and Cats with Shotguns: THIS. IS. WAR!  
Kenza again: Enable PvP and Killing for the next 9999999999 chapters. I can bring them back to life, you can too. I think.**

Tucker: "WHAT! NO! MY PASS TO LIVING!"

Kenza: "HAHAHAHAHAHA! SUCKER! THANKS A BUNCH ASTER! I OWE YOU ONE!" *bashes Tucker on the head with metal bat* "Now I'm happy..." :D

Kimbly and Scar: "YEAH!" *blow up the people*

Kenza: "They'll live..."

Pride: "But they just-"

Kenza: "THEY'LL LIVE!"

Pride: "OK! GEEZ!"

Edward: "NO! PLEASE NO MILK! SPARE ME!"

Envy: "I'm going to enjoy this.." *evil smirks then grabs Ed and pins him down to the ground wile Dusk forces milk down his throat*

Alphonse: "Oh no..."

Edward: *hiccup* "Why do I smell egg rolls?" *walks drunk like just to trip and fall on his face*

Kenza: "I LOVE DRUNK ED! ITS JUST TO FUNNY!" *starts laughing like crazy on the floor*

Envy: "I KNOW RIGHT!" *pulls out video camera and video tapes Ed drunk* "BEST DARE EVER!" :D

Rizza: *drunk as well and passes out on Mustang*

Mustang: *blushes like crazy*

Alphonse: "This show just got weird..."

Mei: "Agreed..."

Ryu: "Why am I back?"

Ken: "Me to..."

Goten and Trunks: "WE WERE JUST IN THE MIDDLE OF SPARING! WHAT GIVES!?" *Trunks looks mad wile Goten looks more confused*

Kenza: "It was a dare."

Ken: "Oh ok..." *still confused*

Goten: "Why is the golden haired man acting like that?"

Trunks: "I think he's drunk..." *sweat drops*

Goten: "Oh..." *also sweat drops*

Olivia: "I am awesome am I."

Kenza: "Yes. Yes you are." :D

Edward: "Youre also hot." *hiccup*

Olivia: *gets mad and decks Ed sending him to Ken who catches him*

Edward: *looks up at Ken* "WOOOOOWWW! *hiccup* YOUR HUGE!" *hiccup*

Ken: "Err thanks...I guess..."

Winry: *rolls eye's*

Catherina: "But I don't want to hurt anybody..."

Olivia: "It's a dare! MAN UP!"

Catherina: "Well...ok..." *grabs Piano and throws it at Zampino*

Zampino: "OOW! WHY ME!?"

Catherina: "I'M SO SORRY! I just threw it at the first person I saw!"

Armstrong: "Good work little sister!" *takes off shirt and sparkles go around* "One day you'll make a fine wife!"

Edward: "AAAHH! WHO LET A WWE WRESTLER IN HERE!? *hiccup*

Winry: "Ed...That's Armstrong...Not a WWE wrestler..."

Edward:*hiccup* "Your hot..." *looks at Winry flirty like*

Winry: *blushes like crazy*

Alphonse: "Brother...I think you need to lie down..."

Edward: "What makes you say that baby bro?" *hiccups then trips and falls flat on his face again*

Alphonse: "That's why..." *helps Ed up and leads him into a room*

Edward: "I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SLEEP!" *Ed's wines like a 3 year old*

Alphonse: "You need to..."

Edward: "Only if I go to bed with the hot blond..." *hiccup*

Winry: *blushes even more if possible*

Alphonse: "BROTHER!"

Edward: "I'm serious!"

Kenza: "No your drunk..."

Alphonse: "Bed. Now."

Edward: "Fine...*hiccup* "Only cause i'm tired now..." *walks very drunk like to a room and passes out on a bed*

Roy: "Who are you?"

Axel: "I'm Axel. You?"

Mustang: "Roy. Roy Mustang. Do you like dogs?"

Axel: "I guess so."

Mustang: "YES! BECAUSE I LOVE DOGS!"

Axel: "Uh...ok..." *both continue to talk about random things*

Kenza: "I already have a co host by the way. His names Rikan."

Envy: "Is that it?"

Kenza: "Yup. That was the last one...BYE DUSK! SEE YOU SOON!"

Pride: "Whos next?"

Kenza: "Next dares are from...New Sandy! YEAH!"

**Kenza-chan... O3O you missed dares from me at 8/21 & 8/24... But who cares? I got more dares and White Beauty!**

Kenza: "I MISSED YOUR DARES!? IM SO SORRY!" *goes to emo corner* "This show is such hard work..."

**Kenza-chan: *evil smile spreads across face* Your giving everybody good Warrior names. (the cat stuff) :3 I'm Ashheart...**

Kenza: "I guess she wants to be called Ashheart..."

**Alphonse: ... ? ... ? ... Umm... I... You... I dare you to eat Ed! *blinks* If he asks why you're eating him tell him, "Cuz" every 5 seconds.**

Alphonse: "WHAT!? I'M NOT EATING MY BROTHER! HE'S MY FLESH AND BLOOD!"

Kenza: "Even I think that's a little ext ream...But I'll let gluttony do it." :D

Alphonse: "NO! NO ONES EATING MY BROTHER!"

Kenza: "Get em Gluttony."

Gluttony: "I GET SNACK!?"

Kenza: "YES!"

Alphonse: "NO!"

Kenza: "GET HIM!" *Gluttony runs into Ed's room*

Ed in the room: "AAAAAAAAHHH!" *not drunk any more and starts to run for dear life*

Kenza: *laughing like crazy*

Alphonse: *trying to stop Gluttony from eating Ed*

Kenza: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *wipes tear drop from face* "Ok Ok...NEXT DARE!"

**Tucker: I'm back... *takes out chainsaw* Did you miss me? *stabs chainsaw through Tucker* There! :3 *Tucker comes back to life* Aww... *reapeats over and over***

Tucker: "PLEASE STOOOOOPPP!"

Kenza: "KEEP GOING!"

Alphonse: "HAAAA!" *everybody hears gun shots and stops*

Envy: "What was that?..." *Al and Ed come out of room and Al is holding an AK47*

Kenza: 'AL! YOU SHOT SOME ONE!?"

Alphonse: "You mean some thing. I shot Gluttony just to bye time to stop him from eating Ed." :D

Edward: "I have a new respect for you..." *looks petrified*

Kenza: "Oh...k..." *confused*

**Pride: So... CUTE! *hugs Pride* Awesome little dude... You are now Ed and Winry's son. *evil grin***

Kenza: "YES!" :D

Pride: "NO!"

Edward and Winry: "WHAT!?"

Kenza: "SHE EVEN AGREES PRIDE IS CUTE! AND ALSO DEADLY! WHO DOESN'T LOVE CUTE AND DEADLY THINGS!" *hugs Pride*

Pride: *tries to breath*

Winry and Ed: *to shocked to speak*

Kenza: "FROM NOW ON, WHO EVER AGREES THAT PRIDE IS CUTE SHOULD SHOUT OUT A CUTE RANT TO HIM!":D

Pride: "NO! DON'T YOU DARE! IF YOU DO I'LL SEND MY SHADOWS AFTER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!"

Kenza: "Ignore him...DO IT PLEASE!"

Pride: "NO!"

Kenza: "NEXT DARE!"

**Palm Tree: *evil smirk* You are not going to like this... Neither is Ed... Or someone else... Palm Tree, kiss Winry, on the lips, for 10 seconds.**

Edward, Winry, and Envy: "WHAT!"

Edward: "I FORBID IT!"

Winry: "I DON'T WANNA KISS THAT FREAK!"

Envy: "HEY! THAT FREAK HAS FEELINGS!"

Winry: "NOBODY CARES!"

Kenza: "DO THE FREAKIN DARE!"

Edward: "WHAT!? WHY! I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME AND WINRY TOGETHER!"

Kenza: "Oh I do. But its a dare."

Envy: "I'll only do it to tick off the little pipsqueak." *evil smirks at Ed*

Winry: "NO! I'LL NEVER DO SUCH-" *Envy shapes shifts into Ed*

Edward: "WHAT THE F-"

Kenza: "NO SWEARING!" *body slams Ed*

Edward: "OOWW!"

Winry: *still dumbfound*

Envy/Edward: "Hey Winry..." *sounds just like Ed and walks closer to her*

Winry: *blushes* "Y-your not Ed..."

Envy/Edward: "What makes you say that..." *grabs Winry by the hand and kisses her gently*

Edward: *ENVY!"

Envy/Edward: *10 seconds go bye and he lets go of Winry gagging*

Winry: *shocked*

Envy/Edward: *turns back to normal and starts laughing like crazy* "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU SHOULD SEE THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!" *falls to the ground laughing*

Edward: *walks up to Envy calmly then grabs him by the throat* "I'll...kill...you..."

Envy: *trying to breath*

Edward: *starts to drag him to the closet*

Envy: "WAIT A MINUTE! WHY THE CLOSET!?"

Edward: "Your right..." *drags him into a room*

Alphonse: "What is he going to-"

Envy in room: "AAAAAAAAHHH!" *can hear Ed beating him senseless*

Winry: *snaps back to reality then joins Ed in room to beat up Envy*

Kenza: "Huh..."

Mustang: "I guess Envy deserves that..."

Kenza: "Yeah...next dare..."

**Shrimp: Pull your teeth out 1 by 1, stuff them up your nose, take your automail arm and leg off, then put the arm in the leg port and the leg in the arm port, then run through the streets in your underwear until people run after you and kill you with torches and pitchforks! :3 Enjoy!**

Edward: *comes out of room* "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?"

Kenza: "Do the dare..."

Edward: "NO! I LIKE MY TEETH WERE THEY ARE!"

Kenza: *walks up to Ed and decks him knocking 5 teeth out*

Edward: "AAAHHH!"

Kenza: "Next time its 13!"

Edward: "Fine..." *pulls out teeth*

Everybody: *dying of laughter*

Alphonse: *stops laughing for a bit* "Wait. If you want brother to run down the street with out his auto mail leg, how will he run?"

Kenza: *stops laughing* "Good point..." *shrugs shoulders* "All well. RUN DOWN THE STREET IN YOUR UNDERWEAR!"

Edward: *about to speak but Kenza shoves gallons of milk down his throat then he gets drunk again*

Kenza: "DO THE DARE!"

Edward: 'OOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKK!" *strips into underwear and starts running down the street all drunk yelling his head off soon people get annoyed and start to chase him with pitch forks and torches*

Pride: "That was easy..."

Kenza: "AND PRICELESS!" *laughing very hard on the floor*

Winry: *comes out of room with an uncontious Envy* "What did I miss?"

Edward: "Good job Winry." :D

Kenza: *stops laughing again and looks at Envy* "Wow...let this be a lesson for everybody...never kiss another guy's or girls boyfriend or girlfriend..."

Everybody: "Agreed..."

**I got baked goods for everyone! :3 *hands out sweets* Bon appétit!**

Everybody: "YEAH!" *nomms on cookies*

Kenza: "EXCEPT YOU TUCKER!" *takes cookie away from him*

Tucker: "COME ON!"

Kenza: "NO BODY LIKES YOU! GO AWAY!"

Tucker: *goes to emo corner*

**Bye! You better do my dares Kenza-chan... Or else it's *shifty eyes***

Kenza: "I did do your dares. AND THEY WERE AWESOME! By the way..." *starts to cry like crazy* "I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT DOING ALL OF YOUR DARES!" *gets on her knees* "PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME! AND I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WILE! ALOT HAS HAPPENED LATELY..." *runs into room crying*

Edward: "O...k..." *looks confused*

Winry: "I think thats all for today..."

Ryu: "I HAVENT TALKED FOR A WILE!"

Ken: "Same here!" :D

Goten and Trunks: *eating food*

Ling: "THATS MY FOOD!" *starts to chase Goten and Trunks*

Lan Fan: "Young lord, I can get you some more if you like..."

Ling: "NO! THATS MY FOOD! I WANT IT! GIVE IT TO ME!"

Trunks: "NEVER!"

Goten: "NO! I'M STARVING!"

Ling: "GET BACK HERE!" *Goten and Trunks fly away wile Ling is cussing at them*

Mei: "Ok...he's gone insane..."

Alphonse: "I guess we should end the show..."

Mei: "Yeah I guess..."

Alphonse and Mei: "Bye. And thanks for watching FMA brotherhood dares. Please Review!"

Mei: "JINKS! You owe me a soda!" :D

Alphonse: "AW COME ON!"


	26. Chapter 26

Kenza: "HELLO PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD AND WELCOME TO-"

Edward: "ACHOO!" *everybody stares at Ed*

Kenza: "Welcome to Fullmetal Alchemist dares...Ed,you ok?"

Edward: "I'm fine. Just have a slight cold..."

Kenza: "Oh ok. HOPE YOUR STILL UP FOR SOME DARES!"

Edward: "Yeah what ever..."

Kenza: "Anyway's before we get started, RIKAN'S BACK!"

Rikan: "Yeah what ever..."

Kenza: "Party pooper..."

Rikan: "I just don't like Fullmetal Alchemist... I never asked to be in this show!

Alphonse: "Why don't you like us!?"

Rikan: "Because, I don't watch your show...It's lame."

Envy: "YOUR FACE IS LAME!"

Rikan: "WHAT!" *teloports behind Envy and grabs him by the shirt* "SAY THAT IN MY FACE!"

Envy: "OH YEAH!" *gets out of Rikan's grip and transforms into his final form* "BRING IT MONKEY BOY!"

Rikan: *eye twitches and walks towards Envy cracking his knuckles*

Kenza: *watches them battle for a few minutes* "O...k... Let's just get on with the dares shall we..."

Edward: "GO RIKAN! BEAT THE GOTH PALM TREE!"

Kenza: "Riiight...ON WITH THE DARE! The firstv dare is from NekoLuvsTehFma! YEAH SHE'S BACK!"

**KENZA READ THIS DARE! KENZA READ THIS DARE! KENZA READ THIS DARE! KENZA READ THIS DARE! KENZA READ THIS DARE!  
dare from 9/9 at least do that one please. I think this is my last dare because they don't get noticed anymore. Kenza don't worry its not your fault. It's fanfictions fault "  
I'll still read the show, but no more reviews. Well now I gotta make a big (not really) exit... hmmm...  
-kills tucker- Okay I know.**

-Kisses Lan Fan then runs away screaming: I REGRET NOTHING!-  
Bye guys :')

Kenza: "NOOOOOOO! WHY NECKO WHY! OF COURSE YOUR DARES GET NOTICED! I'M SO SORRY IF I IGNORED YOU! YOUR DARES JUST COME IN LATE SINCE YOUR A GUEST. I CAN'T GET ANY GUEST REQUESTS FOR 4 DAY'S! I'M SO SORRY IF I MISSED THEM!" *goes to emo corner*

Ling: "WHAT THE! GET BACK HERE!" *starts chasing Neko*

Lan Fan: "YOUNG LORD!" *blushing like crazy and watches Ling chase Neko*

Edward: "O...k...ACHOO!"

Alphonse: "Maybe you should lie down brother."

Edward: "No no. I'm fine. Really..." *starts coughing*

Alphonse: "Ok then..."

Edward: "Let's just do the next dare..."

Rikan: "Its from Dusk again...oh joy..."

Winry: "Were's Envy?"

Rikan: "I smacked him into next week...He'll be back on Tuesday."

Everybody: *goes silent*

Rikan: "What? I'm serious..."

Lust: "Right..."

**Dusk: Hey, im back. *pushes in a guillotine* Sorry for not contacting ya Kenza *brings in crossbow and bolts* my pc isnt good so i cant get fanfiction or yahoo. *brings in torch* this is on a 3DS.  
Seth: What's all that for?  
Korrin: Head Chopping, Corpse and/or body burning, heart stabbing, head shotting, and...  
Dusk: *pulls in Flame* Various other torture and pain methods.  
Flame: Let's get this started.**

**List:  
Tucker: ... *stabs in the heart, guillotine off his head, puts his body in a forest fire and hangs his head above a fireplace, sez it dont look right, and throws his head in the fire**

Everybody: *in shock*

Kenza: *back from emo corner* "O...k..."

**Hohenheim: ... You're an Okay dude.**

Edward: "Hmph..." *crosses his arms*

Hohenheim: "Thanks." :)

**Rikan: i know u dont need it, but since i gave kenza weapons, u get lots of guns now**

Rikan: "YES!" *grabs guns and starts chasing Envy*

Envy: "AAAAHHH!" *runs for his life*

Rikan: "NEVER CALL ME MONKEY!"

**Kenza: spread the word of our collab! we still need at least 2-3 awesome writers!**

Kenza: "YEAH!" :D

**Ed: your taller... see what milk does for you! *sneaks behind him and kills with hidden assasin blades, nobody saw, just saw him dead.***

Winry: "EDWARD!" *runs up to Ed*

Alphonse: "BROTHER!" *does the same*

Rikan: "I honestly don't care..."

Pride: "I agree..."

**Alphonse: Have a kitty! *he takes kitty and the kitty barfs up a running (not running like jogging, running like on) chainsaw, kitty explodes and Al's corpse bursts into flames* WASNT ME!**

Alphonse: "NOOOO! WHYYYY!" *goes to emo corner*

**Scar and Kimbly: Screw it, MURDERING SPREE! *kenza doesnt know, i gave her a lifetime supply (not mine, a different one) of cookies!***

****Scar and Kimbly: "YEAH!" *goes outside and starts to murder people*

Kenza: "IF YOU GUY'S KILL ANY LITTLE KID YOU GUY'S WON'T BE HEAR FOR 5 EPISODES!

Scar: "What ever..."

Rikan: "Your letting them kill people!?"

Kenza: "Hey, nothing I can do. It's a dare. Besides the'll be back next episode."

**Winry: ... *walks away***

****Winry: "Meany..." *crosses her arms*

**Drugged Riza and Roy: if i drugged roy, what would happen cuz Riza's drugged too? *shrugs and drugs both of them***

****Riza and Mustang: *start making out*

Kenza: "EEEWW! GET A ROOM YOU TO!" *puts both of them in a silent room*

Rikan: "No comment..."

**Armstrong Family: U guys are awesome, now do dat Armstrong thang! XD**

****Armstrong: "YES!" *takes his shirt off and sparkles go around him*

Olivia: *rolls eye's*

**Envy: you're a goth palmtree. *envy attacks but lands on my gold sword* dead.**

Rikan: "Saves less work for me!" :D

**Sloth: u go boom now *scar blows him up***

Scar: "YEAH!" :D

**Pride from FMA:B: initiating cute rant from Kenza**

**Pride from FMA: you beastly god you.**

***looks around, kills rest of cast i didnt dare, those i dared are safe or dead***

**Dusk: What?  
Seth: Bloody Murderer...  
Rez: Cool.  
Dusk: Im gonna go now... *assasins logo appears on back*  
Seth: uhh  
Real Dusk: *muffled speech*  
Seth: OH MY GOD!**

****Kenza: 'YES! PRIDE IS ADORABLE!" *hearts in her eye's then see's everybody dead*

Rikan: "Haha!"

Kenza: 'OH NO! WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER DARES!?"

Rikan: "No sweat." *grabs all 7 dragon balls* "SHENRON APPEAR!"

Shenron: "State your wish..."

Rikan: "I WISH THE WHOLE FMA CAST WAS ALIVE AGAIN!"

Shenron: "Your wish shall be granted..." *eye's glow red and he then goes away with the dragon balls scattering everywhere again*

Everybody: *gets up very tired like*

Kenza: "YEAH! YOU DID IT! NEXT DARE TIME NOW! It's from NewSandy! YEAH!"

Rikan: "Oh boy..."

**I EAT YOU ALL! :3 That's my new catch phrase... You like? Anyways I'm back! And thank you for doing my dares Kenza-chan! You rock my socks!**

PRIDE IS THE MOST ADORABLE THING EVER! HE IS DEADLY AND CUTE WHICH IS A PERFECT MATCH LIKE ME SO WE ARE BUDS RIGHT PRIDE?!

Kenza: "I KNOW RIGHT! CUTE AND DEADLY ARE AWESOME!"

Pride: "I'M NOT CUTE! AND WERE NOT BUDS!"

Kenza: "Don't be so mean..."

Pride: *crosses his arms*

**Edward... Your last dare was funny... *hiccup* Gah... *hiccup* *holds hand to mouth*OK WHO DRUGGED ME?! *takes out chainsaw and looks around wildly* CUZ I'LL EAT YOU!**

*hiccup* I'll take my revenge out on *points at Tucker* you... CHAINSAW! *hiccup* *kills Tucker* I swear I'm going to kill you all except Kenza-chan one day...

Kenza! Just cause you're *hiccup* awesome like that I made you sweets! *hiccup* Enjoy!

Kenza: "YES!"

Everybody: "YOU DOOMED US ALL!"

Kenza: "Meany's..."

**Man... I dare Alphonse here to *hiccup* shoot the homunculi with Riza's gun... Then run over them with a truck... Then back up over them and go forward** **again...**

**I'm sleepy... Bye...*falls asleep in Ed's arms***

****Edward: "Al wouldn't hurt anything even if he tried. Right Al...Al?"

Alphonse: *gets Riza's gun and starts shooting every homunculis*

Edward: "AL!"

Alphonse: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *still shooting*

Envy: 'AAAHH!"

Pride: "WHAT THE HECK!"

Lust: "WHATS WRONG WITH THIS KID!?"

Wrath: "Ok..."

Sloth: "Running...it's such a pain..."

Gluttony: "Can I eat him!"

Kenza: 'NO!"

Gluttony: "Aww..." *looks sad*

Envy: "AAAHH! NOT AGAIN!"

Alphonse: *shoots them all but they don't die* "All well it was worth a shot.." *tosses gun back to Riza*

Kenza: "Ok...moving on...This last dare's from Seri3991. LETS HEAR THEM!" :D

**Well... I just felt like reading this all over again. Question; who are your three favourite characters? Mine are Greed(both :D), Ling and Envy! Since Envy can be any gender, I dare it (yes, I call Envy an it) to turn intoa female and kiss Greed on the lips COMPASIONATELY! Got a problem you guys?**

Kenza: "I honestly don't think thats Yoai...Ok then... ENVY KISS THE LING!"

Envy: "He's still chasing Neko..."

Rikan: "I got it..." *5 min go by and he comes back with Ling*

Ling: *still mad then all of a sudden Envy kisses him in a girl form* "WHOA! WHO ARE YOU!?"

Envy/girl: "I'm just a fan girl."

Ling: "Please don't do that again..."

Envy/girl: "Don't worry..."*looks discussed* "I won't..."

Ling: "Oh ok...Wait! I thought you were a fan girl!"

Envy/girl: "That's because it was a dare idiot!" *changes back to Envy*

Ling: "WHAT!" *runs to the bathroom and starts puking*

Kenza: "HAHAHAHAHAHA! PRICELESS!"

**Hate: Your making my older bro get a kiss from a palm tree... I don't see the logic in that.  
Serah: There is never any logic outside stories.  
Seri: since I'm tempted to give Ling a genderbend... yeah, there is no logic *very sad*  
Hate: Fine, I bet you just want it to happen.  
Seri: *suddenly has starry eyes*  
Serah: When will she- Nevermind...  
Hate: We dare Ling and Greed to have their own bodies. Sry but Greed, you're still a Greeling.  
Serah: Next step of the dare is to turn Ling into a female.  
Seri: I just realised that Ling was wearing that bright outfit.  
Serah: So?  
Seri: So he's bare chested.  
Hate: and clothes don't change when you suddenly have a genderbend.  
'AFTER LING GETS THE SWITCH OF GENDERS'  
Hate: I knew it.  
Serah: I have no idea what to say... his 'breasts' aren't covered at all.  
Seri: Try fixing that pls Kenz-senpai...  
Serah: Along with the dare, Greed has to take Female!Ling on a date. And no suspicious acts  
Seri: YES! I FOUND A LOOPHOLE IN MY OWN DARE! JUST TURN LING INTO A GIRL! U R BOSS 4 MAKIN THIS DARE HAPPEN KENZ-SENPAI! HAVE SOME OREOS! EAT THEM WITH ME! ANYONE CAN JOIN! 'Cept Wrath (you killed my fav crew...), Da Lital Dwarfy and Tu***r.  
Hate: That guy's name shall now be a cursing word. Say it and you'll get a nice ice cold slap in the face.  
Serah: *frosts hands* I'm a dove-chimera, alchemist and Homunculus, thx to Hate. I shall be ur torture weapon if you want Kenz-chan  
Seri: I dare Martel and Lan Fan to be friends. See what they think of Greed. So, did every1 enjoy wat I gave them last chap? Yes, no?  
Serah: Ed's high on milk at the moment. Al is enjoying the kitties. Roy is still acting like a pyromaniac. Riza is having target practise. Greed WAS having fun with the calm fangirls. Ling liked the cookies. What else is new?  
Hate: This is Seri's longest review.  
Seri: Last dare for the day! Kenza, pick a yaoi pairing of ur choice and kiss them. Yes, YOU kiss them. And when I say kiss, I didn't say on the lips.  
Serah: See you guys next time!  
Hate: Tch, later.  
Serah: You are such a killjoy...  
Seri: *sighs* BYE BYE KENZ-SENPAI! I HOPE YOU JOIN DA RISEMBOOL RANGERS!**

Kenza: " and Greed have there own body in this dare show. 2. Since Ling is now a girl, GO ON A DATE WITH GREED!"

Ling: 'WHAT!? I'M NOT A-"

Kenza: 'BIZINGA!"

Ling: *turned into a girl*

Kenza: "AAAHH!" *tosses Ling a shirt*

Ling: *puts it on*

Edward: "I will forever be scard by that image..." *in shock and pale from fright*

Greed: "What 's go Prince.."

Ling: "NO!" *gets dragged out the door*

Kenza: "I don't like yoai...NO OFFENCE TO YOAI LOVER'S! But I choose... *kisses Ed and Al on the cheak*

Edward: 'OH NO! I'M SCARED FOR LIFE NOW! EVEN WORSE!" *passes out*

Alphonse: "Ok..thanks Kenza..I guess.."

Kenza: "I didn't like that dare. But you guy's are awesome so I had to. Well that's all for today. GOODBYE MY MUNCHKINS! And remember, REVIEW! Don't worry other reviewers i'll put your's up soon. If I don't I'll cry...*gets teary eye'ed* Anyways, BYE!" *waves arms in the air furiously*

Mei: "What did I miss." :D

Alphonse: "I'll show you on the crystal ball..."

Mei: "Er..ok.."

Winry: "Where were you anyway's?

Mei: "Back in Xing."

Alphonse: "Why?"

Mei: "Oh..no reason..." *shifty eye's*

Alphonse: "Ok..."

Kenza: "Can somebody wake up Ed..."


	27. Chapter 27

Edward: "HELLO PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD! WELCOME TO FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST DARES!"

Alphonse: "Brother, you ok?"

Edward: "I'm fine why?"

Alphonse: "Nothing..."

Edward: "Ok...Anyway's, WHO'S UP FOR SOME AWESOME DARES!"

Everybody: *looks away from Ed and sits in silence with noisy cricket in the background*

Edward: "You guys are no fun..."

Winry: "You acting like Kenza..."

Edward: "I am?"

Kenza: "Me and Ed are switching personalities for the day. Why you ask. CAUSE I SAID SO!"

Edward: "I hate this..."

Kenza: "WHAT WAS THAT!" *threatens Ed with metal bat*

Edward: "NOTHING! Anyway's, DARE TIME!"

Mei: "From who?"

Kenza: "I don't care..."

Edward: "SHUT UP! NOBODY ASKED YOU!" *body slams Kenza*

Kenza: "OOOOWWW!"

Edward: "Man that was fun..I MEAN! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET! This dares from Ice LunaWolf"

**Luna- Hi everyone!**

Edward: "HIYA!" :D

**Nyx- Hey Roy, do you like fried shrimps?! I dare Roy to fried Ed! Hehe!**

Edward: "OK! ROY DO THE...Wait a second...WHAT!?"

Roy: "YES!" *snaps fingers and Ed's coat catches on fire*

Edward: "AAAHHH! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" *takes off coat and throws it into a room with a pool inside* "I liked that coat..."

Roy: "I LOVED THAT DARE!"

Edward: *trying not to lose his temper* "Ok...next dare.."

Kenza: *laughing like crazy* "THAT WAS PRICELESS!"

Edward: "Yeah yeah...just shut up..."

**Luna- Better start running, Ed! Nyx is being evil today!  
Nyx- Hehe! I also dare Winry to beat the crap out of Al with her wrench! Sorry Al.**

Alphonse: "WHAT!? WHY!?"

Winry: "I don't wanna hurt Al..."

Edward: "HURT THE ALPHONSE!"

Kenza: "DON'T HURT MY BROTHER!"

Alphonse: "When do I have a sister?"

Winry: "I'll hurt Ed though!" :D

Edward: 'NO! THE DARE CLEARLY SAY'S TO HURT ALPHONSE! NOW DO IT! I'll give you a new tool to fix my auto mail with."

Winry: "REALLY!" *gets out wrench* "GET OVER HERE AL!"

Alphonse: "AH!" *runs for his life*

Kenza: "AL!"

Edward: "Nope. You have to leave him."

Kenza: "Crazy person..."

Edward: "WHAT WAS THAT!?"

Kenza: "NOTHING! Nothing..." *shifty eye's*

**Luna- I dare Havoc to kiss Riza!**

Havoc: "BUGT I JUST GOT A GIRLFRIEND!"

Edward: "Dump her.."

Havoc: *falls down anime like style off his chair*

Roy: "THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" :D

Riza: *grabs Havoc and kisses him*

Roy: "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME!"

Riza: "I never said that sir. Besides I just want to get this dare show done and over with.."

Edward: "Me to..."

Kenza: "ED!"

Edward: "I MEAN! WE CAN'T END IT JUST YET!" *puts on a fake smile*

**Nyx- I also dare Envy to kidnap Elicia! Muhahaha!  
Luna- O.O I dare Hughes to go all overprotective daddy on Envy! That's all for now! Bye!  
Nyx- Hehe! Bye!**

Envy: "I killed this guy and now I get to kill his daughter...AWESOME!" :D

Hughes: "NO!" *tackles Envy and pulls out random chainsaw*

Envy: "WHAT THE ! #$%"

Edward: NO SWEARING!" *body slams Envy* "I'll never get tired of that." :D

Envy: "OOWW! AAAH!" *still getting chaced by Hughes with chainsaw*

Edward: "Ok, next dare is from-

Winry: "I'M SO SORRY AL!"

Edward: "?"

Al: *on the floor in pain*

Kenza: "IS HE OK! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?"

Winry: "He kept running and some how I got a little frustrated that I couldn't keep up with him so I threw my wrench. Also I just remembered he just got his body back and though it looks like its in shape it still has some week spots."

Alphonse: *groaning in pain* "You got that right...oww..."

Kenza: "AL!" *helps him up*

Edward: "He'll live. NEXT DARE!...Wait, I almost forgot."

Scar: "This better be good."

Edward: "We have guest stars."

Lust: "Who?"

Edward: "It's.." *drum role comes out of no ware* "That is weird...It's TAMAKI SEMPIE AND HARUHI! FROM OURAN HOST CLUB!"

Tamaki: "Greetings Everyone!" *Hearts go all around Tamaki*

All the girls: "OH MY GOSH!" *all of them blushing like crazy*

Riza, Teacher, and Olivia: "Eh..." *not caring*

Winry: "HE'S SO HOT!"

Mei: *loss for words*

Lust: "WOW!" :D

Edward: *mumbling to himself*

Haruhi: "Sempi, quite doing that..." *dressed in boy's uniform like Tamaki*

Winry: "HE'S CUTE TO!"

Mei: *say's something in Xingies then blushes even more*

Lust: *walks up to Haruhi* "And whats your name cutie?" *winks*

Haruhi: "Uh..." *steps back* "Didn't the little guy over there say my name already?"

Edward: "Actually I did and...WAIT! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'M TALLER THEN YOU!"

Kenza: "Hi guys." :D

Tamaki: "So this is your dare show..."

Kenza: "Yeah. You like it?" :D

Tamaki: "Of course! It has so many fine ladies in here..." *walks up to Winry and lifts her chin up with his hand and looks her dead in the eye* "No...VERY fine AND Beautiful ladies." *winks at her*

Winry: *blushing like crazy even more if possible* "Thank...you..."

Tamaki: "Your welcome...my princess..." *hands her a flower and walks away again*

Winry: *In a huge daze*

Edward: "This is probably the first time I have hatted some one this fast..." *trying very hard not to lose it*\

Kenza: "Ok...I don't think Ed will be able to act me any more from here on out..."

Edward: "YOU THINK! IF THAT PRETTY BOY GOES THAT CLOSE TO HER AGAIN, I SWEAR I'LL CHANGE THAT FACE OF HIS!"

Haruhi: "Don't worry. I'll make shore of it..." *crosses her arms*

Edward: *looks at her closely* "Wait? Are you a-"

Kenza: *quickly covers his mouth* 'YES ED! HE'S ARE SPECIAL GUEST FOR TODAY!"

Edward: "I didn't mean to say-"

Kenza: "DARE TIME! BY SERRI3991!"

Edward: "But-"

Kenza: "DARE TIME!"

**Seri: Shinigami... CHOP! *karate chops Kenza on the head* You forgot something.**

Kenza: "OOOWW! WHAT!" *looks ticked*

Edward: "I didn't know she had anger issues..."

Alphonse: *has an ice pack on his head* "We'll now you know..."

**Serah: What did she forget?  
Seri: Maka... CHOP! *does the same to Serah* YOU FORGOT TOO?! DISGUSTING! DISGRACE!  
Hate: *covers Seri's mouth* Sorry. She's been affected by the 'Madness'. Soul Eater reference.  
Serah: Ow... I think that she wanted you to do her dares in her first review.**

Kenza: "REALLY! O MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME! WAAAAAA!"

Edward: "Big baby..."

**Hate: Not only that. She was a new reviewer and you didn't throw confetti. Anyway... Onto the dares  
*DARES***

Kenza: *cries even more* "I DID! THATS EVEN WORSE! WAAAAAAAA!" *runs into room*

Edward: "Let me do it." *snaps fingers and confetti comes out of no ware*

Tamaki: "I LOVE CONFETTI!" :D

Mei: "ME TO!" :D

Tamaki: "I guess we have allot in common then" *takes Mei's hand and kisses it*

Mei: *giggling and sqweeling like a little girl* "I'm a real princess you know..."

Tamaki: "Really. Maybe one day I can be your prince." *gives her his best smile and pulls her close*

Mei: *loss for words again but sqwees a little more*

Alphonse: *gets a little mad* "He's just doing that to mess with her..."

Edward: "How do you know?"

Alphonse: "I JUST KNOW!" *now looks mad*

Edward: "OK! OK! GEEZ!"

Haruhi: *sighs*

**Ling- Try being friends with either Natsu from Fairy Tail or Death the Kid from Soul Eater. You choose.**

Ling: "Who likes to eat more?" :D

Kenza: "JUST PICK!"

Ling: "Fine ok...Uh...Natsu. I think he's pretty cool."

Kenza: "Give him a call." *hands Ling my cell phone*

Ling: "K" *goes into other room dialing Natsu's phone number*

Kenza: "NEXT DARE!"

**Envy- Since you did the dare, I declare a pro homunculus, NOT a palm tree. :D**

Envy: "YES!"

Pride: "Aw...I liked him like a palm tree. He was more quite..."

Envy: "HEY!"

Lust: "Very true."

Envy: "NOT HELPING LUST!

**Devil's Nest Crew- Go wild. Keep killing Wrath while you're at it.**

Wrath: "Say what?"

Devil's nest crew: "YEAH!" *start chasing Wrath*

Greed: "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM FOR GOOD THIS TIME!" *Turns into his true form*

Wrath: "This isn't good..." *takes out swords and starts fighting them*

**Rikan- You're cool**

Rikan: "Why thank you." :D

Kenza: "AAAHH! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!"

Rikan: "I was alway's here..."

Kenza: "Your weird..."

Rikan: "HA! I SHOULD BE SAYING THAT TO YOU!"

Kenza: "I know. I am weird." :D

Edward: "DON'T FORGET CRAZY!"

Kenza: "Ok I get it..."

Haruhi: "How does she treat you guys here?"

Everybody: *dead quite*

Haruhi: "Ok..."

Tamaki: "Maybe if she'll let me I can take some of the ladies to the host club with me."

Winry: ":REALLY!" :D

Edward: "NO!"

Wirny: "You can't tell me what to do Ed. Were not engaged or anything."

Edward: "WHAT!?" *blushing a bit* "I NEVER SAID...You no what. I dont' care..."

Kenza: "I don't see the harm..."

Alphonse: "I even do..."

**Kenz-senpai- You can borrow Hate. Like the original FMA Sloth, she can turn into water. Btw, in my story, she's younger than Greed by 5 years. They have a sibling rivalry thing.**

Greed: "I have a sister? Besides Lust."

Kenza: "No. It's in her fanfiction story."

Greed: "Oh."

**Greed- I wonder what'll happen If Greeling fights the first Greed...**

Greed and Ling: "We would so Win!" ;D

Edward: "I still like the name Greeling." :D

Greed: "I NEVER LIKED IT! AND IT'S YOUR FAULT MY FANS AND FAN GIRLS CALL ME THAT!"

Edward: "My fan girls could totally beet yours"

Greed: "HA! YOU WISH!"

Edward: "THEY COULD! I look WAAAAAY better then you. Who doesn't like a guy with golden hair and eye's."

Greed: "I'm strong, tough, and I like sexier then you!"

Edward: "HA! YOU WISH!"

Rikan: "Your both werid looking..."

Edward: "NOBODY ASKED YOU MONKEY BOY!"

Rikan: "DON'T CALL ME A MONKEY!" *Rikan and Ed get into a fight*

Tamaki: "My fan girls would lose there own arm and leg for me to be there boy friend." *does his little pose*

All FMA girls: *sighs with hearts around them*

Riza: "Just do the next dare..."

**Riza and LanFan- Go on! Hang out with each other! *hands them a lot of money* Take a break from your superiors.**

Riza and Lanfan: "Uh..Ok.." *grab money and leave*

Ling: "I think That would be good for Lanfan. She needs to learn how to have more fun anyway's."

Kenza: "She does need to learn how to have fun."

Tamaki: "Kenza. Your the only girl in here so far that hasn't honestly cared about my dashing good looks."

Kenza: "Thats because I don't mind. Your handsome and all but I don't like like you."

Tamaki: "Really?" *walks up to Kenza and lifts her chin up to his* "Tell me something...Do you like coffe?"

Kenza: *makes a wtf face* "Uh...no...I wouldn't drink it for the world...why?"

Tamaki: "What if I let you drink it from my mouth?"

Kenza: "Uh...no thanks..but I think Winry would like that..."

Winry: "I WOULD!" :D

Tamaki: *lets go of Kenza and walks up to Winry* "You would, wouldn't you...my princess..."

Winry: *loss for words but nods and blushes like crazy*

Edward: "I'm going to kill him..." *looks very mad*

Kenza: "Yeah...i'm so lost right now..."

Haruhi: "Oh sempi..." *face palms*

Edward: *gets an idea and makes an evil grin* "Hey Haruhi?"

Haruhi: "Yeah?"

Edward: *walks up to her and does the same thing Tamaki did to Kenza* "How would you like to hang out some time...maybe like...on a date..."

Haruhi: "Huh?"

Alphonse and ling: *looks at each other and makes an evil grin as well getting the idea*

Alphonse: *grabs Haruhi from Ed and does the same thing* "Or maybe you would want to go out with me..." *winks at her and pulls her closer*

Haruhi: "What?"

Ling: *grabs her from Al and does the exact same thing* "Or maybe me...but we can go right now if you like." *lifts her chin up to him more and gives his best smile*

Tamaki: *snaps* 'GET AWAY FROM MY LITTLE GIRL!" *pushes Ling out of the way and gives him a warning look and they both start arguing*

Winry: "ED! WHAT WAS THAT FOR! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DATING ME! AND ISN'T HE A BOY!?"

Edward: "THATS NOT THE PROBLEM HERE! IT'S NOT SO FUNNY WHEN I DO IT TO YOU NO IS IT!?" *both of them start to argue now*

Mei: "ALPHONSE ELRIC!" *walks up to him and slaps him in the face*

Alphponse: "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" *both of them now start to argue*

Kenza: *watching all of them fight* "Ok...lets just do a couple more dares..." *sweat drops*

**Edward: Don't worry. You're not short. I saw a 17-year-old who looks 10. You hate milk and I hate tomatoes, so I respect you opinion.**

Edward: *stops fighting with Winry for a bit* "FINALLY! SOMEBODY WHO UNDERSTANDS ME!" :D *all of a suddewn a wrench finds and hits his skull sending him to the ground*

Winry: "WERE NOT DONE TALKING YET!" *both of them go back to arguing*

Pride: "Geez...Do they alway's do this?"

Kenza: "Yes...Thats why I think there such a cute couple!" :D

Everybody: *sweat drops*

Kenza: "What?"

**Al and Mei- Sing Can You Keep a Secret by The Cab together. Just the chorus is fine by me.**

Al and Mei: "NO!" *go back to arguing really fast*

Kenza: *takes out metal bat with fire in her eye's* "DO THE DARE! AND DON'T EVER YELL AT MY REVIEWERS!"

Alphonse and Mei: *shut up* "Fine..."

Kenza: "Good." :D

Al and Mei: *start singing and end 3 min latter*

Everybody: *silent*

Alphonse: "What?"

Edward: "I...I didn't know you could sing..."

Alphonse: "Me neither I guess..."

Winry: "Mei, you were just as good." :D

Mei: "Uh..thanks..."

Ling: "I knew Mei could sing. Sometimes she sings to that little panda of hers to sleep."

Kenza: "YOU BOTH WERE WONDERFUL!" *sniffs and wipes her eye's* "That's why I got it all on tap." :D

Al and Mei: "WHAT!?"

Kenza: "What? You were REALLY good." :D

Al and Mei: *blush a bit*

**Roy- I bet my best drawing that you can't sing! :D**

Roy: "I can't..."

Edward: "It's true. When I just became a state alchemist for the first time, I walked by his office and heard him sing to himself. After I heard him I almost commited suicide, and decided to give up on getting me and Al's body back."

Roy: "You don't have to rub it in. Like you could do better."

Edward: "HA! I can sing!"

Winry: "Really? Sing."

Edward: "No."

Winry: "Come on Ed."

Edward: "No..."

Winry: "Please."

Edward: "No."

Alphonse: "Pretty please."

Edward: "I said no!"

Kenza: "Do it or i'll make you get drunk on milk again!" ;D

Edward: "WHAT!?" *sighs in defeat* "Fine..."

Kenza: "YEAH! Sing "Nothing I won't give," By Vic Mignogna."

Edward: "Who's he?"

Kenza: "He's the reason you can speak english. NOW SING!" :D

Edward: "What do you mean he's the reason I speak english?!"

Kenza: "He's your voice actor.."

Edward: "Wait, what?"

Kenza: "I'll explain latter to all of you if you sing..." *looks annoyed*

Edward: "Fine..." *starts to sing and ends 2 min latter*

Everybody: *dead silent*

Edward: "Told you." :D

Winry: "I didn't know you could sing either!" :D

Alphonse: "Me neither." :D

Edward: "Now you do."

Roy: *mumbles something to himself*

Edward: "What was that Mustang?" *looks annoyed*

Roy: "Nothing..."

**Seri: That's pretty much it. And Kenz-senpai, if you don't do my dares, *raises hand in the air* I'll 'Shinigami Chop' you again *wink***

Kenza: "SHE CALLED ME SEMPI! YEAH! I FEEL SO SPECIAL! IN YOUR FACE TAMAKI!"

Tamaki: "What ever."

Haruhi: "Can we go now."

Kenza: "Yeah shore. BYE!"

Haruhi: "See ya."

Tamaki: "Goodbye ladies!" *winks at them*

All the girls: *blush like crazy* "BYE TAMAKI!"

Guy's: *give Tamaki an evil look*

Tamaki and Haruhi: *leave*

Kenza: "GOODBYE MY LITTLE MUNCHKINS! And remember, REVIEW! Also, I AM SO SORRY I COULDN'T DO SOME OF YOUR DARES! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" *gets teary eye'ed*

Edward: "Can you explain what a voice actor is now.

Everybody: "YEAH!"

Kenza: *sighs* "Fine..but you might want to sit down first..."


	28. Merry Christmas! :D

Kenza: "HELLO PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD AND WELCOME TO FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST DARES! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Edward: "It's not Christmas yet...It's Christmas Eve..."

Kenza: "So."

Alphonse: "So it's not actually Christmas..."

Kenza: "SHUT UP! I guess I'm not going to give the presents I got for all of you then." *makes an evil smirk*

Everybody: "NO!"

Kenza: "Alright then! I'll give all your gifts after the show!' ;D

Edward: "Alright!" :D

Envy: "I hate Christmas..."

Everybody: *gasps*

Lust: "I LOVE CHRISTMAS!"

Father: "EVEN I DO! YOUR MY OWN SON HOW CAN YOU NOT LOVE CHRISTMAS!"

Gluttony: "Maybe I can eat Mr. Fat jolly man this year."

Everybody: "NO!" *gives Gluttony evil death glare*

Gluttony: *puts finger in his mouth and wines a bit* "No fair..."

Mei: "Whats Christmas?"

Alphonse: "WHAT! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW CHRISTMAS!"

Ling: "I've heard of Christmas before. It sounds great. With all the presents and stuff." :D

Mei: "You get presents?"

Winry: "OF COURSE! And my most favorite thing of all is the mistletoe." *love hearts go all around her as she squeals a little*

Edward: *backs away from her a little* "Ok...I like the snow. We don't get much snow down in Resembole.

Alphonse: "I like the sweats! I can finally eat them!" *thinks about sweats and sparkles go around him*

Kenza: "I like all of the above! *everybody day dreams for a bit thinking of Christmas*

Mei: "Still don't get it..."

Everybody: *gives her an annoyed face for disturbing there day dreams*

Mei: "What!?"

Kenza: "I have an idea. I have a special guest star that will tell you as much as you want about Christmas! 2 Actually!" :D

Alphonse: "Who?"

Kenza: "Ladies and genital men...and Tucker"

Tucker: "HEY!"

Edward: "SHUT UP OR I'LL SHOVE YOUR LAST YEARS COLE UP YOUR-"

Kenza: "NO SWEARING!" *about to body slam Ed but stops* "Your lucky its almost Christmas..."

Edward: "I love Christmas." :D

Kenza: "Our fist special guest star is... *drum roll comes out of no ware* "I'll never get that...It's Vic Mignogna!"

Vic: *steps in the room* "Uh...Were am I?"

Edward: "YOUR THAT VOICE ACTOR GUY!"

Vic: "Wait...i-is that, EDWARD ELRIC!?" *looks totally lost*

Edward: "YEAH! And Kenza here say's you my voice actor person."

Vic: "Yeah, but, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE REAL!"

Edward: "I DIDN'T KNOW I HAD A VOICE ACTOR!"

Alphonse: "NONE OF US DID!"

Vic: "Wait...I'M AN ANIME CHARACTER ALL OF A SUDON!? THIS IS SO COOL!" :D

Kenza: "It's like a family reunion." :D

Vic: "I know!"

Alphonse: "Do I have a voice actor?"

Vic: "Yeah."

Alphonse: "Who?!"

Vic: "A women named-"

Alphonse: "A WOMEN!?" *goes into emo corner*

Envy: *laughing like crazy*

Vic: "You to Envy..."

Envy: *stops laughing and goes to emo corner with Alphonse*

Kenza: "Ok..."

Edward: "I'm happy my voice actor's a guy..."

Vic: "I have a name..."

Edward: "Fine...Vic."

Vic: "Thank you." :D

Kenza: "Our other special guest star is my new Co host."

Everybody: "NO!"

Kenza: *sweat drops* "She's not like me..."

Everybody: *makes a sigh of relief and mumbles to them self's*

Kenza: *makes a bigger sweat drop* " I'll ignore that...Anyway's my new Co host is... *drum roll comes out of no ware."

Vic: "Were is that coming-"

Edward: "Don't ask..."

Kenza: "It's CookieNomi!" *CookieNomi comes into the room doing flips and stops right beside Kenza*

CookieNomie: "HIIIIIIIIII!" :D

Edward: "I THOUGHT YOU SAID SHE WASN'T AS CRAZY!" *looks mad*

Kenza: "OMG SHE'S LIKE ME!" :D

CookieNomi: "You can call me CN!"

Kenza: "OK!" *CookieNomi see's Ed and hearts go every were*

CN: "EDDIE!"

Edward: "What?"

Cn: *grabs Ed and hugs him* "HI! I'M CN!"

Edward: *trying to breath* "I noticed..."

CN: *notices Ed's not breathing* "Oops! Sorry!" *lets go and Ed's trying to catch his breath*

Kenza: "Ok..."

Winry: *gives CN a dirty look and grabs Ed and pulls him down to sit next to her*

CN: *gives Winry a dirty look as well and they both just stare at each other for a wile wile lightning is in between them*

Vic: "Well this is odd..."

Kenza: "Yes...Yes it is..."

Rikan: "Indeed."

Kenza and Vic: "AAHH!"

Kenza: "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS APPEAR OUT OF NO WARE!?"

Rikan: "It's Christmas. Why can't I be here. Show some Holiday spirit."

Kenza: "*whispers* "Yeah well, I hope you get some cole this year..."

Rikan: "What?"

Kenza: "Nothing..."

Vic: "I still think this is awesome!" :D

Winry: "LEAVE ED ALONE!"

CN: "WHY SHOULD I! HE'S A FREE MAN! YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OF HIM!"

Alphonse: "Well-"

Winry and CN: "SHUT UP AL!"

Alphonse: *shuts right up*

Vic: "Ok..."

Mei: "QUIT IT YOU GUYS! YOUR SCARING XAIO MEI!"

Winry and CN: *see the little panda sleeping and there eye's get glossy from it's cuteness* "Aaaaawwww."

Edward: "This is odd..."

Rikan: "And stupid..."

Envy: "Thats why Christmas sucks..."

Rikan: "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" *looks ticked off*

Envy: "You heard me monkey boy!"

Rikan: *turns very red and starts to chase a now running Envy*

Vic: "Saw that coming. Hey I thought this was a dare show."

Kenza: "It is!" :D

Vic: "Then why can't we do some dares?"

Kenza: "I can't today..."

Edward: "YES! MY CHRISTMAS WISH CAME TRUE!" :D

Alphonse: "AWESOME!" :D

Winry: "THIS IS SWEET!"

Envy: *beaten up by Rikan after getting caught* "Yeah..." *passes out*

Rikan: "I honestly don't care...But it would have been nice to see Ed in a dress for the fun of it." *evil smirks and tries not to laugh thinking about it*

Edward: "HEY!"

Winry: "Hey Ed!" :D

Edward: "What?"

Winry: "Look up." :D

Edward: *looks up and see's mistletoe and blushes like crazy*

Winry: *Kisses Ed's cheek and smiles wile blushing*

Edward: *looks at Winry and blushes even more*

Kenza: "NO! You have to do it right!"

Winry: "What do you mean I-"

Edward: *grabs winry and kisses her on the lips then lets go of her making her hit the ground*

Kenza: "Yeah...well...sort of like that.." *sweat drops*

Winry: *gets back up* "OOOWW!"

Edward: *runs behind Al*

Alphonse and Mei: "IT WORKED!" :D

Edward and Winry: "WHAT WORKED!?" *looks ticked*

Alphonse and Mei: "NOTHING!" *sweating nervously*

Winry: "DID YOU PUT UP THE MISTLTOE!?"

Alphonse: "NO!"

Vic: "But I saw you 2-"

Mei: "NOBODY ASKED YOU VIC! SHUT UP!"

Vic: "OK! GEEZ! She's cranky..."

Mei: "HEY!"

Xiao Mei: *wakes up and looks ticked then bites Mei's finger*

Mei: "OOOOWWW!" *starts running around in pain*

Vic: "Saw that coming...again..."

Alphonse: *sweat drops watching Mei run around the place*

Kenza: "I ALMOST FORGOT!" *claps her hands and everything turns into Christmas stuff*

Lust: "Woa..."

Pride: "AWESOME!" :D

Kenza: "Theres more!" *claps hands again and butters come out of a room*

Vic: "Is that Sebastian from black buttler?"

Kenza: "I guess so... HI SEBASTIAN!" :D

Sebastian: *looks at Kenza and smiles*

Kenza: "Sweet!" :D

Vic: "This Christmas stuff is great!" *Kenza gives him an elf hat* "Thanks." :D

Kenza: "No problem!" *smiles and puts on a Santa hat herself* "Here you go Rikan." *tosses him a reindeer antlers*

Rikan: *sweat drops* "I'm good..." *tosses them to CN*

CN: "I'll wear them!" *puts them on and smiles*

All the butlers: *leave*

Winry: "They changed our clothes into Christmas clothes!"

Edward: "Why did they take my pony tail out?"

CN: "I did that one." *winks at Ed making him blush*

Winry: *looks angry*

Kenza: "GATHER AROUND EVERYBODY!" *sets up a camera*

Everybody: *looks confused*

Kenza: "Were taking a christmas photo!" :D

Everybody: *goes infront of camera*

CN: "Hey Eddie! Take a pic next to me!"

Winry: *looks mad* "No he was standing next to me first!" *pulls Ed back*

CN: "No ME!"

Winry: "ME!"

CN: "ME!"

Winry: "ME!" *both keep arguing*

Rikan: "WILL YOU 2 SHUT UP!"

Envy: "WHY ARE YOU YELLING!"

Rikan: "I DON'T KNOW!"

Envy: "WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

Rikan: "MAKE ME SCROOGE!" *both start to argue now*

Mei: "Ok..."

Alphonse: "Weres Xiao Mei?"

Mei: "I don't know?" *all of a sudden Xiao Mei appears out of no ware and starts running around on Alphonse*

Alphonse: 'HEY! That tickles!" *starts laughing wile Mei tries to to grab the running fur ball*

All the Humonculus's: *start fighting over the last candy cane wile Father tries to calm them down and Hohenheim tries to stop Arm Strong from hugging him, Izumi and Olivia keep talking about how week boys are, Hughes keeps trying to show Trisha pictures of his wife daughter, Riza tries to convince Mustang that he can't light the fire place with his gloves, the rest of Mustangs crew are petting Black Hayate wile he's trying to run away. Ext.

Vic: *sweat drops*

Kenza: *not noticing the arguing and stuff behind her or just trying to ignore it* "SAY CANDY CANE!" *grabs Ed from the 2 still fighting girls, Al from Mei (but he was still laughing), and Vic and and the picture is taken*

Edward: *eye's blurry from flash* "MY EYE'S!"

Alphonse: "What just happened?"

Vic: "I hope it came out great!" :D

Everybody:*shuts up and takes a deep breath* "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Kenza: "AWESOME! I HOPE ALL YOU LITTLE MUNCHKINS HAVE A WONDERFUL SPECTACULAR HOLIDAY! SEE YOU NEXT DARE SHOW! NOW! LET'S SAY IT ALL TOGETHER SHALL WE!"

Everybody:*shuts up and takes a deep breath* "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Kenza: "ALRIGHT! Now!" *presents appear from under the tree*

CN: "Who did that?" *all of a sudden people could here bells from outside*

Vic: "It can't be..."

Everybody: *looks out the window and see's a red sleigh and sees 8 reindeer's*

A jolly man from the sky: "HO! HO! HO! MEEEEERRRY CHRISTMAAAASSSS!"

Everybody: "SANTA!?"

Edward: "I THOUGHT HE WASN'T REAL!"

Kenza: "We'll you thought wrong...Why won't we all stop staring at the guy and lets open some presents!" :D

Everybody: "YEEEEAAAAHH!" *runs to there gifts and starts to open them*

Vic: "I wonder how santa knew were to find us anyway's?"

CN: "Yeah. Me to."

Edward: "WHO CARES!" :D

Kenza: *sits down on a bench and watches everybody open there gifts* "Merry Christmas." *winks and then puts away her cell phone with santa's picture on it* ;D

Special Announcement- If any of you can draw, I would just LOVE IT if you could draw the picture of the photo we just took and you could post it online and tell me! I would do it myself but sadly I can't draw...I know its pathetic... Anyway's, THANK YOU!


	29. Chapter 29

Kenza: *in emo corner*

Alphonse: "Whats up with her?"

Mei: "I think she's depressed that she was grounded for a really long time and couldn't do any dares for a while."

Alphonse: *looks shocked* "How do you know all that?!"

Mei: "I know allot more things then you think." :D

Alphonse: *now looks creeped out* "Ok..."

Edward: "I had a great time! It was like a vacation from this place!" *Ed steps into the room wearing vacation clothes and just taking his sun glasses off*

Alphonse: "Where were you?"

Edward: "The Bahamas."

Mustang: "I went to Las Vegas." :D

Riza: "I guess Las Vegas was fun."

Mustang: "I told you you would like it." :D

Winry: "I went with Ed to make shore nothing happened to his auto mail."

Lust: "You shore you didn't go with him just to see Ed shirt less..." *evil smirks*

Winry: *blushing like crazy* "WHAT!? NO! I SWEAR!...maybe..."

Edward: "What?!"

Winry: "NOTHING!"

Kenza: *comes out of emo corner like a zombie*

Envy: "You look awful!"

Kenza: "I'm aware of that..." *starts to cry like crazy* "FORGIVE ME ALL MY FANS! MY PARENTS PUNISHED ME FOR A REALLY LONG TIME AND I COULDN'T DO THE DARE SHOW FOR A WHILE! IM TERRIBLY SORRY!" *gets down on knees and cries in her hands*

Mei: "They already know. I told them."

Pride: "What did you do?"

Kenza: *goes back to emo corner* "I missed the bus..." (I actually did get grounded for missing the bus...)

Everybody: *goes silent*

Ling: "Thats it?"

Mei: "And I thought Xing was stricked..."

Edward: "I actually went to Xing once...Everybody kept staring at me because I was probably the only one there that had golden hair and eyes..."

Alphonse: "I know how you feel..." *both brothers think about it and made a weird face*

Kenza: *gets out of emo corner again and wipes her eyes from the tears* "Lets just start the show..." *clears throat* "HELLO PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD AND WELCOME TO FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST DARES!"

Edward: "I miss the Bahamas already..."

Kenza: "SHUT IT!"

Edward: *sighs*

Kenza: "Our first dare comes from KylaSoulSongAlchemist."

Edward: "She's an Alchemist?"

Kenza: "I don't know probably."

**Yo! I'm new to . And I believe I'm your new reviewer as well. Call me Kyla. As for Gluttony, he can call me whatever he wants.**

Gluttony: "YEAH!" :D

**As long as it's not food related.**

Gluttony: "Aaw..." *puts finger in his mouth and sulks*

Lust: *rolls her eyes*

** And Envy must call me Miss Kyla. I've noticed you haven't been posting in a while, and it seems you don't have as many reviews as you used to.**

Kenza: *in tears again and starts to run away* "I SAID I WAS SORRY! WAAAAAAA!" *slams a door and cries some more*

Everybody: *sweat drops*

**KekekekekekekekekEEEEEEHHHH! Boy do I have a surprise for the fma cast. I am one of the most cruel reviewers you will ever meet, and Kenza, do not hurt them if they say it's true.**

Edward: "WHAT!?"

Alphonse: "IM TO YOUNG TO DIE!"

Pride: "NO! I AM!"

Alphonse: "OH COME ON! YOUR AT LEAST 800 YEARS OLD!"

Pride: "AND YOUR LIKE WHAT! 97!"

Alphonse: *eye starts to twitch* "YOUR GONNA GET IT NOW KID!" *starts chasing Pride around also dogging his shadow attackes*

Mei: "He can dodge those?"

Envy: "I guess so when he's angry enough...Like the little pipsqueak."

Edward: * attacks Envy but misses showing a huge whole in the wall now* "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" *starts to fight Envy*

Winry: *watching everything and sweat drops* "Riiiight..."

**Gluttony: You are just an adorable ball of hunger, aren't you? *glomps* EAT TUCKER!**

Gluttony: *very happy now* "YEAH!" *starts to run after Tucker*

Tucker: "AAAAAAHHHH! WHY DOES EVERYBODY HATE ME!"

Lust: "Great...more chasing..."

**Ed: Kekeke... You must now drink milk and walk around town in a fanny pack.**

Edward: *lets go of Envy's hair* "WHAT! I'M NOT GONNA-"

Kenza: *comes out of her room very fast and shoves Milk down Ed's throat looking very angry* "DON'T EVER SAY NO TO MY REVIEWERS!" *after he finished the carton she shoves a fanny pack on him and pushes him out the door*

Everybody: "..."

Kenza: *goes back into room like nothing happened and starts crying again*

Ling: "Now this is just weird..."

**Al: Hit a cat.**

Alphonse: *lets go of Pride from a head lock* "WHAT!"

Winry: "Here." *holds up Terror*

Alphonse: "OUT OF ALL THE CATS IN THE WORLD WHY THE MOST VICIOUS ONE!"

Terror: *makes the cutest face*

Alphonse: *closes his eyes and punches the cat then makes a run for it*

Terror: *looks very mad and starts chasing Al*

Edward: "I can't believe he actually punched it without hesitating..."

Envy: *still in pain from Ed* "Probably because anybody would punch that cat without hesitating for its done to us..."

Mustang: "That's true."

**Winry: You must not hit Ed with a wrench for another ten chapters.**

Winry: *eye twitches* "NOOOOOO! WHAT IF HE GETS ME MAD!?"

Riza: "Try calming down..."

Winry: "That's the problem...I CAN'T!"

Edward: "YES! I LOVE YOU SONG ALCHEMIST!" :D

Winry: "WHAT!?"

Edward: "KIDING! Kiding..."

Mei: "Half of me tells me your lying..."

Edward: "And the other half of you will have scars and bruises on them if you don't SHUT UP!"

Mei: "Just being honest..."

Ling: *shoves one of the dumplings he's eating in her mouth* "Just be quit and eat this Chang..."

**Envy: Uuhhh... This isn't a very good one, but will you be my co-host on the second episode of Abarat dares that I haven't quite set up yet but am about to? Although, Leeman Vol will definitely freak you the H-... I'm not supposed to curse. But yes, Leeman Vol is friggin' creepy. And Christopher Carrion, Lord of Midnight, might give you nightmares.**

Envy: "HA! You think that guy would give me nightmares! The worst nightmare I ever had was-" *covers his mouth then looks away from everybody*

Lust: "What was it."

Envy: "I'm not telling you..."

Pride: "Please." *makes a cute regular Selim Bradly face*

Envy: "No..."

Pride: *back to normal creepy pride face* "That face works on Kenza"

Envy: "We'll that Kenza..."

Sloth: "So...tired..."

**Kenza: *gives cookie* YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! *glomps* I like torturing these peeps!**

Kenza: *comes running out of room again very fast and grabs the cookie and glomps Song Alchemist as well* "YEAH! YOUR THE BEST!" *starts to nomm on cookie*

Ling: "I want a cookie..." *looks at Kenza's cookie with Envy*

Kenza: "MINE!" *says in an evil voice*

**Tucker: You must be eaten by Gluttony. Again.**

Gluttony: "YES!"

Tucker: *some how comes back to life and starts to run away from Gluttony again*

Kenza: "DIE TUCKER!" *gets back to nomming on cookie*

**Scar: Kiss Lust on the cheek! See if you can avoid being shiskabobbed!**

Scar: "WHAT NO WAY!"

Kenza: *looks mad* "Did I just hear you say no to my reviewer?..."

Scar: *gulps* "Uh...no..."

Kenza: "THEN DO THE FREAKIN DARE!"

Scar: "OK! Fine..." *walk up to Lust and kisses her on the cheek*

Lust: *looses it and starts to chase Scar around with her claws*

Edward: "This is actually fun to watch. Its actually Scar getting killed and not me for once." :D

Kenza: "Eh...I think Scar would look cute with Rose."

Everybody: *stops what there doing and everything goes quite while they stare at Kenza*

Kenza: "What? I can't be honest?"

Rose: *blushing like crazy* "I'm sorry but I just think scars a good friend that's all!"

Scar: "Were friends?"

Rose: *blushes even more* "WELL I THINK SO! I MEAN IF YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS! YOU DON'T ACTUALLY HAVE TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME IF YOU DON'T WANT TO! IT WOULD BE NICE TO BUT ONLY IF YOU THINK SO! I'LL UNDERSTAND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE-"

Olivia: "WILL YOU QUIT YOUR BLABBERING AND SHUT UP!"

Rose: *shuts up right away and just stares down at her shoes still blushing like crazy*

Scar: "..."

**Roy: DO YOUR PAPER WORK AND STOP BEING A PERV!**

Mustang: "I DO MY WORK! AND IM NOT A PERV!"

Riza: "Just do your work sir..." *gives Roy paper work and he goes into the emo corner to do it*

Edward: "HA! I liked that dare!" :D

**Father: This isn't exactly a good one, but a friend of mine, Striana, likes you. Believe me, she's nothing like me. She's completely sane, and I'm demented. She's plenty of fun, and I just like being a pseudo masochist (Not really... Yet. Look it up).  
That is all I have to offer! Oh, and, Tucker, you can be sure that every time Kenza does my dares that you will be tortured in some way shape or form. Kekeke, bye!**

Father: "She doesn't sound so bad. She sounds like a nice girl."

Hohenheim: "I'm surprised some one actually likes you..."

Edward: "Yeah...I still hate you..."

Alphonse: "YOU ALMOST KILLED ME, ED, TEACHER, MUSTANG, RIZA, MEI, SCAR, OLIVIA, HAVOC,...well...EVERYBODY!"

Father: "I don't like any of you either..."

Edward: 'SO WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HERE!?"

Father: "Kenza forces me to this dare show of hers..." *shivers*

Kenza: "It's true!" :D

Edward: "YOU EVEN SCARE FATHER! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN WE FACED THIS GUY ABOUT A YEAR AGO!?"

Kenza: "I don't know probably suffering at school...Anyways, GOODBYE SONG ALCHEMIST! COME BACK SOON! AND THANKS FOR THE COOKIE!" :D

Edward: "I like her." :D

Mustang: *comes out of corner done with his work* "Speak for yourself..." *gives Ed a death glare*

Mei: "How did you escape the cat?"

Alphonse: "You don't wanna know..."

Mei: "!"

Kenza: "Right... Our next dares are from MoshiGami1412. YEAH! ANOTHER NEW COMER!"

Edward: "Great..." *rolls eyes*

**Hey Kenza-chama! I'm MKTisAwesome but you can call me Moki. Anyways got a hamper for you today, it includes chocolate, a vid, two dares and FREE PASSES TO TOKYO DISNEYLAND FOR ALL OF YOUZ (except Tucker) YOU MUST ACCEPT THE WHOLE HAMPER!**

Tucker: "COME ON!"

Kenza: "O MY GOSH! I LOVE TOKYO! I LOVE JAPAN! I ALWAYS WANTED TO GO THERE!"

Edward: "Don't we live there?"

Kenza: "SHUT UP! I LIVE IN AMERICA!"

Winry: "Oh..."

Alphonse: "That's why she cant speak Japanese..."

Kenza: "SHUT IT! IM TAKING LESSONS! DON'T MAKE ME SEND TERROR AFTER YOU AGAIN!"

Alphonse: *shuts up*

Kenza: "Good boy." :D

**Before I start just a few messages for some for you:  
Ling: Here! A free pass to an all you can eat restaurant, so enjoy!  
Ed: I know how you feel, even though I'm really tall... TALL PEOPLE HATE THEIR HEIGHT TOO!  
Tucker: I HATE YOU! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR FUDGING BRAIN!  
Envy: It's called karma. It's gone against you, and your insurance doesnt cover it ;)  
SO the vid is of Greeling on Splash Mountain in Disneyland, enjoy mè amis!**

Ling: "AWESOME!" *glomps Moki then runs to a restaurant*

Edward: "SOME BODY UNDERSTANDS ME!" :D

Kenza: "I'm not the tallest either and I HATE being called short...so yeah...Ed I feel your pain...Everybody in my families WAY taller then me..."

Tucker: "WHY DOES EVERYBODY HATE ME!?"

Kenza: "SHUT IT!" *body slams Tucker then throws him into the closet* "Few...haven't done that In a while..." :D

Edward: "You can still body slam?..."

Kenza: "Yeah. Of course!" :D

Edward: "Darn it..."

Envy: "What vid?"

Kenza: "I don't know just look it up..."

Envy: "I'll try... Whats that thing you use again called to look things up?"

Alphonse: "THE INTERNET! IT'S CALLED THE INTERNET!"

Envy: "Ok geez!" *goes to the computer and starts to look it up*

Edward: "I forgot Al's hooked on that thing ever since Kenza showed him how to use it..."

Alphonse: "YEAH! BUT YOU WON'T LET ME USE IT!" *looks crazy and leans near Ed's face*

Edward: *steps back* "And that's why..."

Kenza: "Anyway's that's all the dares today. I'M SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T DO THIS IN A WHILE HONEST! IM SOOOOO SORRY!" *starts to cry again* "IF THERE IS ANYTHING I CAN DO FOR ALL MY FANS OUT THERE PLEASE LET ME KNOW!...*calms down a bit* "Anyway's...GOODBYE MY LITTLE MUNCHKINS AND THANK YOU FOR WATCHING! REVIEW!" :D

Edward: "Were done? SWEET! I'M STILL ALIVE! I DON'T HAVE A SCRATCH!" *starts to dance a littler out of happiness*

Kenza: "Good idea Ed!" *turns on radio and starts to play the harlem shake*

Winry: "I love this song!"

Mei: "Me to!"

Ling: *comes back from restaurant* "OOOH! DANCING! COUNT ME IN!" *starts to dance*

Izumi: "Eh...what the heck." *starts dancing with Sig*

Olivia: *just taps her foot*

Everybody: *starts to dance*

Ling: "Come on LanFan!" *grabs her by the hand and starts to dance with her while she blushes like crazy*

LanFan: "M-my lord please! I-i don't dance!"

Ling: "Nonsense! If Mei can dance you can!" :D

Mei: "HEY! I HEARD THAT!"

Ling: "Hehe!" *dances away from Mei*

Kenza: "I can't dance but this is fun either way! LONG LIVE THE CRAZINESS OF DANCING! YEAH!" :D


	30. Chapter 30

Kenza: "HELLO PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD AND WELCOME TO FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST BROTHERHOOD DARES! HAPPY ST. PATRICS DAY TO!" :D

Ling: "That explains why were all in green..."

Lust: "I hate this dress..." *scowls*

Winry: "I like mine. It's pretty!" *looks at her dress in aw*

Edward: "WHY AM I IN A LEPRECHAUN SUIT!?" *comes into room dressed like a leprechaun*

Everybody: *laughs like crazy*

Envy: "I CAN'T BELIEVE THE PIPSQUEAK ACTUALLY FELL FOR IT!" *continues laughing and high fives Alphonse*

Edward: "WHAT! AL YOU DID THIS!"

Alphonse: *giggles a little* "It was just a little prank."

Envy: "YEAH! AND A GOOD ONE!" :D

Edward: "I'M GOING TO KILL BOTH OF YOU!" *starts to run towards Envy and Al but it is stopped by Kenza who grabbed his collar*

Kenza: "Be a good little Leprechaun for now and LISTEN!"

Edward: *stops struggling and crosses his arms*

Kenza: "Good boy. Anyway's, before we get to the dares we have 2...no wait...4 guest stars today! AWESOME!"

Winry: "Who?"

Natsu: "OH COOL A LEPRECHAUN!" :D *tackles Ed to the ground and pins him down*

Edward: "AAAHHH! WHAT THE HECK!? LET GO! OWW!"

Natsu: "NO! NOW THAT I CAUGHT YOU, YOU OWE ME A POT OF GOLD BUDDY!"

Happy: "AYE!"

Kenza: *looks confused* "Ok..."

Lucy: "NATSU! GET OFF HIM! HE'S NOT A LEPRECHAUN!"

Grey: "Just a very short man."

Edward: "WHO YOU CALLING AS SMALL AS A SHRIMP THAT CAN RIDE ON THE BACK OF A GRASS HOPPER!?"

Ling: "I could have sworn he used that rant before..."

Natsu: *looks up and notices Ling* "Hey, Your that Ling guy! Nice to meat you!" *lets go of Ed and gets back up*

Ling: *looks confused at first but then remembers* "Oh yeah! Hi!" *both him and Natsu start talking to each other rapidly about food*

Lucy and Grey: *sweat drop*

Kenza: "Were's Erza?"

Lucy: "She'll be here soon. She's just running late."

Kenza: "Oh ok then. ON WITH THE DARES! This first dare is from Kayla Soul song Alchemist again! AWESOME!" :D

**I'm BAAAAAAAACK! Keke...  
Kenza: *glomps tightly* OMG, I'm so sorry I made you cry I SWEAR I DIDN'T KNOW! *starts bawling, calms down, then starts crying again about a completely unrelated topic, calms down***

Kenza: "Aw. It's ok. I miss understood you." *starts to cry as well then calms down*

Winry: "Why els is she crying?"

Grey: "Not a clue." *looks at Winry* "Hey, your pretty cute."

Winry: *blushes like crazy*

Lucy: "Don't even start Grey..."

Grey: "Why? Jealous much?" *smirks*

Lust: "Were are his clothes?"

Grey: *looks down noticing he's only in his boxers* "NOT AGAIN!" *runs out of room really fast looking for his clothes*

Winry: "That was odd..."

Edward: "YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!"

Winry: *Blushes even more*

Kenza: "All of you shut up and listen to Song Alchemist!"

**Uhm... To answer a question, yes, I am an alchemist. I specialize in sounds waves. Did you know that thoughts can be carried by sound?**

Everybody: "No."

Edward and Alphonse: "We did." :D

Kenza: "Pft. Know it all's..." *crosses arms and scowls*

**I can make those thoughts perceptible only to my ears, so technically I can read minds. Some people are hard to read and mentally unstable, though. I am also a chimera. I am a mix of a human (which I'm not proud of at all), cat (somewhat proud of), and a water/air wyvern (VERY PROUD OF!). So, yeah, if you guys make me mad, I could just tear your faces off. Except Gluttony. He's too cute to hurt. And Kenza, have you ever read Abarat? I suggest doing so if you like fantasy.**

Kenza: "No I have not read the book Abarat. But it sounds cool! I'll look into it." :D

Alphonse: "SHE'S A CHIMERA!?"

Edward: "TUCKER I THOUGHT YOU LEARNED YOUR LESSON!" *starts to chase Tucker*

Alphonse: "GET BACK HERE!" *claps his hands together and starts to chase Tucker as well*

Kenza: "Yeah..you guys do that..."

**Envy: The Abarat characters have some jacked up lives, don't they? (see ch. 2 for an example of what happened if you wish) And I'm surprised Finnigan wanted to tear your head off. You make a good co-host, but you still have to call me Miss Kyla, alright? I dare you to tell us your nightmare. I'm intrigued.**

Envy: "Miss Kyla? What kind of name is that?"

Kenza: "DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY REVIEWER!" *body slams Envy*

Envy: "OOWW!"

Nastu: "You have to tell us your nightmare now!" :D

Envy: "WHAT!? NO WAY!"

Kenza: "Did I hear you say no?" *cracks nuckles*

Envy: *gulps* "Uh...no..."

Kenza: "TELL US THEN!"

Envy: "OK FINE! Geez..."

Pride: "Hey kitty, got a recorder?"

Happy: "Aye! Here!" *hands pride tape recorder*

Pride: "Sweet." *pushes play*

Alphonse: *stops chacing Tucker* "KITTY!" :D *glomps Happy*

Happy: *hack* "Can't...breath..."

Alphonse: *lets go of him* "Sorry...Here." *hands Happy fish* "You like fish?"

Happy: *eyes widen and he begins to drool* "AYE! YEAH FISH!"

Envy: "DON'T RECORD!"

Kenza: "You'll live..."

Envy: *sighs* "Fine...My worst nightmare was that the little pipsqueak and I actually liked each other and we became best friends."

Everybody: "..."

Envy: "What?"

Lust: "Define friends?"

Envy: "You know the way him and the tin can guy get along allot."

Alphonse: *petting happy while he eats fish* "I'M NOT IN THE SUIT OF ARMOR ANYMORE!"

Edward: *very pail* "..."

Winry: "O...k..."

Kenza: "HA! THAT'S HALARIOUS!"

Edward: "NO IT'S NOT!"

Natsu: "Wait. That palm tree looking things a dude?"

Lucy: "NATSU!"

Natsu: "What?"

Lucy: "DON'T BE RUDE!"

Nastu: "What did I say?"

Kenza: "Let's just do the next dare..." *looks annoyed*

**Gluttony: Will you come with me for a while and eat some of the kids at school? They're mean as heck, but I promise they're tasty. EXCEPT ROBERT SHIPLEY. HE'S JUST LIKE TUCKER. ONLY INSTEAD OF EVERY PUNISHMENT NOT BEING GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM, HE WOULD BE TORTURE FOR THE PUNISHMENT. HE'D GIVE YOU A STOMACH ACHE, I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT.**

Gluttony:"Really? Yeah!" *starts to run out the door into the school with Song Alchemist*

Edward: 'YOUR GONNA LET THEM EAT KIDS!?"

Kenza: "Hey, what the reviewer wants, the reviewer gets."

Edward: "Your sick..."

Kenza: "And your short." :D

Edward: "WHAT!? WHY I OUGHT TO-"

Kenza: "NEXT DARE!"

**Olivia: Wear a dress... For three chapters.**

Olivia: "WHAT!?"

Kenza: "I have GOT to see this."

Pride: "My camera's still going." :D

Olivia: "NO! NOT FOR THE WORLD!"

Kenza: "DO IT!" *forces dress on her*

Olivia: *tries to take it off but can't* "WHAT THE HECK!?"

Kenza: "I tied it. EXTRA tight." :D

Olivia: *gives up and curses to herself*

**Pride: *glomps* Don't complain about the fact that I just hugged you.**

Pride: *blushes and rolls eyes*

Lust: "Wow Pride i'm shocked."

Pride: "I don't feel like getting on Kenza's bad side today..."

Kenza: "Awesome choice!"

Grey: "What does this chick do to you?"

Edward: "OH! YOU'VE DECIDED TO COME BACK HUH!"

Grey: "What ticked him off?"

Lucy: "Just let it go Grey..."

Grey: "What?"

**Scar: Here's a cookie as a reward for doing my dare.**

Scar: "Uh...Thanks I guess..."

Natsu: "CAN I HAVE THAT!?" :D

Scar: "What ever..." *tosses cookie to Natsu*

Natsu: "AWESOME!" *grabs cookie but Kenza takes it away*

Kenza: "No. Song Alchemist gave it to Scar so he has to eat it." *gives it back to Scar*

Scar: "Really?"

Kenza: "Yep." :D

Scar: *sighs* "Fine..." *eats cookie very fast*

Natsu: "NO!" *goes to emo corner*

Lucy: "It's just a cookie Natsu..." *sweat drops*

Grey: "Baby..."

Natsu: "SHUT UP GREY..." *mumbles to himself* "I've just grown very attached to that cookie...that's all..."

**Father: Striana said you were very nice to her. I'll have you know she's a very good friend of mine, so here's a pass for five dares. Use them as you wish.**

Father: "Sweet." :D

Edward: "I still hate you..."

Elric brothers: *give Father death stares*

Father: *sighs* "I don't like you either...again...and I really don't care."

Grey: "What did he do?"

Kenza: "LONG story...I'll tell you later."

**Ed: I'm just like you. The only difference is that you're just short, but I'm fun sized!**

Edward: "HEY! AND I WAS JUST BEGINNING TO LIKE THIS GIRL! FORGET HER NOW!" *looks really mad*

**Ling: Go to a resturaunt with Ed. Pay for yourself and Ed.**

Edward: "Ok...Maybe she's not so bad...But I still hate her in a way!"

Ling: "YEAH FOOD!"

LanFan: "My lord, but you have to pay for it yourself."

Ling: "I'm the emperor of Xing now. I can afford America for all I care."

Kenza: "YOU BETTER NOT!"

Ling: *grabs Ed by the arm* "LETS GO!" :D

Edward: "Oh boy..." *gets dragged away out the door*

Natsu: "NOOOOOO! TAKE ME WITH YOU!" *starts to run towards the door but Lucy grabs him by the hair*

Lucy: "NO!"

Natsu: "WHYYYYYY!'

Grey: *watching both of them argue and sighs*

**Roy: More paperwork. NOW.**

Roy: "3 words. I...Hate...You..." *goes into emo corner and starts to do work*

**Greed: Make me, Gluttony, and Ling a sandwich. I SWEAR IF THERE'S MAYO ON MINE I WILL KILL YOU UNTIL YOU DIE. Heh, that only makes sense when you say it to a homunculus.**

Kenza: "Totally true. I hate Mayo..." *thinks of it and sticks out tongue in discuss*

Greed: "What ever...Here" *gives Gluttony and Song Alchemist sandwich*

Gluttony: "YEAH!" *starts nomming on sandwich*

Greed: "I'll give Ling his when he comes back."

**Tucker: Congratulations You will now be tortured by none other than yours truly! *turns cat-wyvern form and pins him against a wall using sound alchemy to hold him down and slowly starts tearing his flesh away* Kenza, feel free to join me. No punishment is too harsh for him.**

Kenza: "AGREED!" *takes out metal bat and starts to beat Tucker up with it for at least 2 hours*

Edward: "That was entertaining to watch." :D

Nastu: "I know." :D

Pride: "I still have my camera going." :D

Ling: *with sandwich in his mouth* "Awfum!"

Edward: *rolls eyes*

***yaaaaaaaawwwwwn* Well, that's all I got. I'm very sad with no motivation right now, so my dares will suck for the time being. They'll get better once I... Well, I won't be happy anytime soon. I never was, nor will I ever be happy. And you don't have to call me Song Alchemist. It feels awkward, and Kyla is much shorter. Of course, it's just a suggestion. Sayonara!**

Kenza: "Ok. I'll try to remember that. BYE KYLA!" :D

Erza: "Hey guys."

Lucy: "Oh! Erza, your here!"

Erza: "Yeah. Just had to finish a last minute job request."

Happy: *asleep in Al's arms*

Alphonse: "He's so cute! Can I keep him brother!?"

Natsu: "No way! Happy's my best friend!"

Alphonse: "He is?"

Nastu: "Yes!"

Alphonse: "Ok...*mumbles to himself* "Man..."

Kenza: "Our next dare is from squirtlepokemon125. AWESOME!" * confetti comes from no ware* "NEW COMER!"

Erza: "Were's that stuff coming from?"

Lust: "Don't bother asking..."

** Haha. Awesome chapter. Now I have a few dares for you guys...*evil grins*...**

Edward: "I don't like the sound of that..."

**Ed: You're awesome, but sometimes annoying, so here's your dare. You have to stalk Winry for a whole month without getting hit by her wrench aka in secret. But if you do, I will make you dress up like Barbie for a week and sing loudly in the shower for everybody to hear..**

Edward: *blushes like crazy* "WHAT!?"

Winry: "WHAT IF I'M IN THE SHOWER!?"

Kenza: "Thats for Ed to decide..." *evil grin*

Winry: 'YOU BETTER NOT!"

Edward: "No comment..." *turns very red and starts to walk away a little dizzy"

Kenza: "HAHA!"

Alphonse: *snickers* "Brothers a stalker..."

Edward: "I HEARD THAT AL!"

**Al: You're adorable, so here's ticket to Kitty World! XD**

Alphonse: "YEAH! NATSU, CAN I TAKE HAPPY TO?"

Natsu: "Yeah, shore. Go knock yourselves out."

Alphonse: "YES!" *runs out the door with the sleeping Happy*

Kenza: "Think he'll like it when he wakes up?"

Nastu: "I think so. I'm pretty shore there are going to be allot of fish."

**Winry: You will dance the tango and salsa with Scar! WITH ED WATCHING AND NO KILLING!**

Winry: "WHAT! HE KILLED MY PARENTS!"

Scar: "I'm not dancing the salsa with an Amestrian..."

Edward: "NO...FREAKIN...WAY!"

Kenza: "DO IT WOMEN!...Wait...Scar you know how to Salsa?"

Scar: "What?! Pft. No of course not." *shifty eyes*

Kenza: "Riiiight...DANCE MY MUNCHKINS!" :D

Winry and Scar: *sigh* "Fine"

Kenza: "Excellent!" *claps hands together and all of a sudden Winry and scar are in fansty Irish dancing clothes*

Winry: "WHAT THE!"

Kenza: "What? It's St. Patrick's Day." :D *claps hands together again and Salsa music comes on*

Scar: "Lets just get this done and over with..." *grabs Winry by the hand and they start to dance together*

Ling: "They actually dance very nicely together."

Edward: "SHUT UP LING!" *biting down on his thumb trying not to lose it* (I do that allot)

_15 min_ later

Winry: "I'm done..."

Scar: "That was humuliating..."

Erza: "I thought it was pretty good."

Lucy: "I liked it to."

Natsu: "Same here!" :D

Grey: "I just think she looks cute in that dress." *smirks*

Winry: *blushes again*

Edward: "OK THAT'S IT! WHY THE HECK DOES EVERY BOY THAT COMES HERE HITS ON MY GIRLFRIEND! I AM SO SICK OF IT! THE NEXT PERSON WHO HITS ON HER AGAIN I WILL LITERALLY KILL WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

Everybody: "..."

Kenza: "Woa..."

Erza: "This is an awkward moment..."

Ling: "WOOHOO! FINALLY! IT'S ABOUT TIME ED!" *wraps his arm around Ed* "I knew you would man up and ask the girl out eventually*

Mr. Garfield: "ALRIGHT EDWARD!"

Grey: "She has a boyfriend? All well."

Winry and Edward: "..." *just staring at each other very red*

Kenza: "Things just got hot up in here!" :D

**Mustang: You stuck-up feline cocky butthead! XC You do paperwork for 6 months! But here's some milk and cookies to make you feel better! C:**

Mustang: "Why do people hate me..."

Kenza: "Maybe if you do your paper work I'll let you run with the horses again."

Mustang: 'YES! I'M COMING MY HOURS FRIENDS!" *starts doing paper work very fast while eating milk and cookies*

Riza: "Yeah...you do that sir..." *sweat drops*

Edward: "Ew...Milk..."

**Hawkeye: Shoot at Mustang if he evens misses a period on the paperwork!**

Riza: "THAT shall be done." *points gun towards Mustangs head and now Mustangs working while sweating nervously*

Edward: "Ok. Now I like the dare better." :D

**Scar: Do ballet and then kill Tucker.**

Scar: "Why is everybody asking me to dance?" *does a dance then kills tucker*

Pride: "Aw...my battery died out..."

Scar: "Good."

Pride: "Good thing I have spares." *evil smirks while puts them in*

Scar: "And this is why that kid is pure evil..." *looks irritated*

** Father: You're annoying. But you're 30% awesome. Go bury yourself in the hot sand for a week in your original form. Then have some lemonade!**

Father: "Um...ok..." *goes into sand* "See you in a week*

Edward: "YES!" :D

**Pride: You're cool, but annoying. Bury yourself with Father. Then lemonade.**

Pride: *puts recorder down* "Fine..." *goes in sand as well*

**Lust: Kiss Scar and kill Tucker again.**

Lust: "Why is everybody paring me up with that ishvalen?"

Kenza: "Probably because of the original series of Fullmetal Alchemist"

Natsu: "What?"

Kenza: "I'll tell you that later as well."

Lust: *kisses Scars cheek then kills Tucker again*

**Greed: You're good, but cocky. Beat up Wrath; he's annoying.**

Greed: "NO SWEAT! COME AT ME OLD MAN!" *starts to fight Wrath*

**Wrath: *takes away the swords* They're mine now! *stabs* *evil laugh***

Wrath: "What the! Uh oh..." *Greed starts to beat him up a bit more*

Greed: "AWESOME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kenza: "Ok... He's enjoying himself."

Lust: "A bit to much..."

**Gluttony: You're very adorable. Unlimited steak and human supply! But kill Tucker as many times as you like. :D**

Gluttony: "YEAH!" *starts to eat like crazy*

Lucy: "Gross!"

Nastu: "That doesn't even look that appetizing to me..."

**Ling: Buffet time! You, too, Lan Fan! :)**

Ling: "Like a date?"

LanFan: "W-what!? My lord!"

Ling: "Don't worry LanFan, it'll be fun!" *grabs LanFan by the arm and runs towards the door to the restaurant*

LanFan: "WAIT MY LORD!" *already left without a second thought*

Kenza: "ENJOY YOURSELVES YOU 2!"

Mei: "Maybe LanFan will be the next empress of Xing."

Kenza: "Maybe..."

**Major Armstrong: Flex your muscles at the girls! Hahaa!**

Armstrong: "THESE MUSCLES HAVE BEEN PAST DOWN THREW THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS!" *flexes his mustles and all the fan girls go crazy*

Olivia: *rolls her eyes*

Natsu: *looks totally lost* "Ok..."

**That's all for now. Anyways, loving it and can't wait for the next update! Alex XD X{**

Kenza: "Thats all for today guys. GOODBYE MY LITTLE MUNCHKINS HOPE YOU LIKED TODAY'S DARE SHOW! And remember, REVIEW!"

Alphonse: *comes back with a bunch of cats*

Edward: "AL!"

Alphonse: "They followed me home brother."

Happy: "I LOVED THAT PLACE!"

Natsu: "Glad you liked it."

Mei: "Al, you missed allot..."

Alphonse: "Really? What?"

Kenza: "Pride recorded all of it. Look at that."

Alphonse: "Oh ok..."

Kenza: "Now...EVERYBODY LETS ALL DO AN IRISH JIG!" *claps hands together and everything turns green and Irish music comes on*

Everybody: *starts dancing like crazy*

Olivia: *i'm not dancing!"

Kenza: "Every party needs a party pooper!"

Natsu: "Hey Lucy! Dance with me!" *grabs Lucy*

Lucy: *blushing* "W-what!"

Grey: "Just do it Lucy. It'll be fun."

Lucy: "O-ok..." *starts to dance with Nastu*

Kenza: "Aw. They look so cute together." *giggles* "HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY GUYS!" :D


	31. Chapter 31

Kenza: "HELLO PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD AND WELCOME TO FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST DARES! HAPPY EASTER!" :D

Alphonse: "Easter was last week..."

Kenza: "Yeah well, I was busy visiting family last week on Easter Sunday. What did you do?"

Alphonse: "Me an brother just hung out for a bit. Oh! and Winry did with us to.

Kenza: "What about Mei?"

Alphonse: "She had to go to Xing to visit her family. On Easter apparently the Chang clan and all the other clan's have this big feast at the palace."

Ling: "Yeah! And you know what our special dish is was?!" :D

Alphonse: "What?"

Edward: "DON'T SAY IT!"

Ling: "Cat!" XD

Alphonse: *has a blank expression on his face and goes to emo corner*

Ling: "What did I say?"

LanFan: "My lord, I think the youngest Elric really likes cat's actually...

Ling: "Oh...My bad Alphonse. Sorry."

Alphonse: *still in emo corner but mumbles* "Shut up..."

Ling: "Ok..."

Kenza: "Let's just do the first dare."

Edward: "Wait, were's Winry?"

Kenza: "On her date with Tamaki."

Edward: "WHAT!" *looks really ticked*

Kenza: "KIDING! JK! She actually went to the mall really fast. There were some auto mail stuff there that I told her about and she said she'll be right back. She'd never cheat on you." :D

Edward: "Really?"

Kenza: "Maybe..."

Edward: 'WHAT!?"

Kenza: "Anyway's the first dares from-"

Edward: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAYBE!?"

Kenza: "I SAID, LETS DO THE NEXT DARE!"

Edward: "BUT YOU JUST SAID-"

Kenza: 'FORGET WHAT I SAID! SHUT UP AND LETS DO SOME DARES!"

Edward: "...Fine... BUT DON'T THINK THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER!"

Kenza: "Fine...Oh! And after this dare I have a surprise for all of you!" :D

Everybody: "NOOO!"

Kenza: "Critics...Let's just do the dare... These dares are from New Sandy! I haven't seen her in a while. HI NEW SANDY!" :D

**Bonjour Kenza-chan! Elle est New! *smiles and waves* Anywho... I've missed you! *glomps the whole cast except Tucker* Anywho... On with the dares!**

Envy: "Is she French?"

Pride: "I don't know..."

Kenza: "Maybe. If so cool." :D

**Fullmetal Pipsqueak: Very nice to see you again my friend! Now, since I'm in a good mood, I'll go easy on you! I dare you to... Yodel. In front of everyone. While wearing long-johns and hugging a mountain goat.**

Edward: "NO WAY!"

Kenza: "DO THE STUPID DARE OR I'LL THROW YOU IN THE CLOSET WITH MY SECRET WEAPON!"

Edward: "Fine..."

Mustang: *secretly gets a camera*

Edward: "But I don't know how to yodel..."

Kenza: "You can sing right?"

Edward: "I guess..."

Kenza: "It's the same thing but you just do random noises with different pitches and you have to make it good..."

Edward: "Whatever..." *2 min go by and he finishes the dare*

Everybody: "..."

Edward: "IT WAS A DARE!" *goes to emo corner*

Envy: "HA! THAT WAS HILARIOUS!"

Kenza: "It was!" :D

Alphonse: *on the floor laughing like crazy*

Kenza: "Betrayed...by his own younger brother...All well! NEXT DARE!" :D

**Al: Hug a kitten! Any kitten of choice!**

Alphonse: *stops laughing immediately* "KITTIE!" *grabs Kilala*

Kenza: "AL! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!? SANGO'S GONNA KILL YOU!"

Alphonse: "Sango who?"

Kenza: "You know what...forget it. You'll see..."

Alphonse: *shrugs shoulders then starts to cuddle Kilala*

Kilala: "Mew.." *sniffs Alphonse for a minute then licks his face now cuddling back*

Alphonse: "Sooooo cute!"

Kenza: "Honestly I've always wanted a pet like her..." *looks away out of Envy*

**Hawkeye: Ma'am, I dare you to use Fullmetal as a practice board for shooting. No complaints Pipsqueak!**

Riza: "No problem" *smirks then starts to load her gun*

Edward: "Wait what?..." *Riza fires at him once and Ed starts to run away screaming for his life*

Riza: "Hold still!"

Edward: "NO WAY! I ALMOST DIED AT LEAST 5 TIMES WHILE FACING FATHER, SCAR, AND OTHER PEOPLE! I DON'T PLAN ON DYING NOW!"

Kenza: "HAHA!"

Alphonse: "Kitty!" :3

Winry: "Poor Ed..."

Envy: *starts to laugh like crazy* "THIS IS PRICELESS!"

Mustang: Batter him then me." :D

Kenza: "NEXT DARE!"

**Mustang: Paperwork. Now. If you don't do it, Hawkeye gets to use you as a practice board too!**

Mustang: "WHAT!?"

Riza: watches Ed trip then points a gun to his head while he's on the ground* "This day just keeps getting better." *smirks even more then pulls out another gun from her pocket now pointing towards Mustang*

Mustang: "WHY DO YOU PEOPLE HATE ME!? I THOUGHT PEOPLE LIKED ME AND RIZA AS A COUPLE!?"

Kenza: "Trust me..allot do...I know a few Roy X Riza fans..."

Mustang: *blushes* "Then why can't they do dares that involve us together.."

Riza: *blushes as well*

Kenza: "Hey, it's not me. It's the fans...Same goes for Ed X Winry, Mei X al...(or somebody else, I prefer them together though) Envy X...uh..."

Envy: "Wait. What!? I don't go out with anybody!"

Kenza: "Except OC character..."

Envy: "What are they?"

Kenza: "I'll explain later..."

** Tucker: *takes out chainsaw* Kenza-chan! Help me out here! It's mass murd- I mean torture time... Heheh...**

Kenza: "YEAH!" *pulls out medal bat and starts to chase Tucker with New Sandy*

Tucker: "AAAAAAHH!" *starts to run for his life*

Alphonse: "I wanna help! Kilala, get him!"

Kilala: *jumps out of Al's arms and transforms starting to chase after Tucker*

Kenza: "HERE KILALA!"

Kilala: *runs towards Kenza and she gets on her back*

Kenza: "YEAH!" *pulls on Sandy with her and they both chase Tucker out the door*

Everybody: "..."

Ling: "Uh...Next dare I guess..."

**Anywho... That's it folks! Cookies for you all! *throws cookies out to every one* Au revoir mon amis! *disappears in puff of smoke***

Everybody: "YEAH!" *starts to nomm on their cookies*

Ling: "AWESOME!" *grabs random cookies and starts to shove one by one in his mouth* "I guess since Kenza -chan's not here I'll just do the show for now!" :D

Edward: "Why not me?"

Ling: "Everybody loves me!" :D

Edward: "Well yeah. Me to!"

Winry: "Especially with his shirt off."

Edward: "What!?"

Winry: "NOTHING!" *shifty eyes*

Edward: "Weird..."

Ling: "Our next dare is from Squirtle Pokemon 215. Alright lets hear some dares."

**Haha. That was funny...*evil grin*. I'm back! XD (With more dares of course.)**

Envy: "Oh joy..." *crosses his arms then rolls his eyes*

Pride: "This should be fun..." *sarcastic*

**Ed: Now, now. I know you're mad about the stalking thing, but hey, have some lemonade. But still, here's your dare. You have to stay in the closet with a cow and 5 gallons of milk right next to you. It shouldn't be that hard.**

Edward: "Thanks and WHY DO YOU HATE ME!"

Ling: "Just do the dare and quite wining." *shoves Ed in a closet with 5 gallons of milk*

Edward: *in the room* "NOOOOOO! I'M GONNA DIE!"

Alphonse: "No you won't brother..." *sweat drops and listens to Ed cuss and complain in the room*

Ling: "See! He'll be fine." ;D

Winry: "Shore he will..." *rolls eyes*

Ling: "Next dare."

**Al: Okay, here's a pass to Kitty Universe. Enjoy! :D**

Alphonse: "AWESOME! Wait! Were's Kilala?"

Kilala: "Mew!" *comes back in cute small form covered in a little blood*

Kenza: *Also comes back covered in a little blood* "We beat Tucker!" *spots Squirtle Pokemon* "Oh! Hiya Squirtle! Didn't see ya there." :D

**Winry: Go to the Caribbean for the next two weeks. *evil grin***

Winry: "Whats up with the evil grin?..." *looks creeped out*

Edward: *gives Squirtle an evil death glare as well* "Don't try anything..."

Kenza: "Ok then...Here you go Winry!" *hands her tickets*

Winry: "Uh, ok...bye guys."

Edward: "WAIT! Can I go to?!"

Kenza: "Why?"

Edward: "Because...uh...reasons..."

Lust: "I think I know." *evil smirks*

Edward: *blushing like crazy* "SHUT UP!"

Winry: *blushing like crazy now* "I'll just be going..." *leaves*

Kenza: "No Ed you can't go. Squirtle didn't dare you to go with her..."

Edward: "DARN IT!" *looks very ticked*

Kenza: "Riiiiight...Next dare!"

**Scar: Go to Hawaii. :)**

Scar: "Why?"

Kenza: "JUST GO!"

Scar: "Ok. Geez..." *grabs tickets and leaves*

Ling: "Why are you mad at him?"

Kenza: "I'm not."

Ling: "Then why did you yell at him?"

Kenza: "I really don't know..." *looks confused*"

**Olivia: Go ahead and beat up anybody who offends you. :)**

Olivia: "YES! THIS DARE I CAN RESPECT!" *evil glares at Kenza*

Kenza: "WHY ME!?"

Olivia: "YOUR THE ONE WHO ALLOYED ALL THE REVIEWERS TO DARE ME IN STUPID DRESSES AND OTHER THINGS LIKE THAT!"

Kenza: "Oh! Shore! Blame the host! AAAAAAHHHH!" *starts to run from Olivia* "WHY IS SHE SO FAST!?"

Armstrong: "Athletic skills have been past down through the Armstrong family for generations!" *does a dramatic pose*

Kenza: *running faster now* "NOT HELPING ARMSTRONG! AAAAHHH! WATCH THE HAIR! I GREW IT OUT LONG FOR A REASON!"

**Major: Enough flexing. Time for you to dance!**

Armstrong: "Alright then." *starts dancing to Call me maybe*

Ling: "Why this song?..."

Alphonse: "Don't ask..."

**Sloth: Go to sleep. :D**

Sloth: *already asleep*

Envy: "Its amazing how fast that guy can sleep..."

**Greed: Would you like to assist me while I "punish" him? *brings out all weapons* MuahahahhahaHahaha!**

Greed: "Wait. Punish who?"

Ling: "I dunno. Sloth?..."

Greed: *shrugs shoulders* "Shore what ever." *goes to punish Sloth with Squirtle*

**Pride: You're an idiot. Have a staring contest with Father in his original form. (I wonder who wins...)**

Pride: "I PLAN ON LIVING!"

Father: "Pride. Remember what Kenza told you. Never dis obey your reviewer." *starts to use alchemy on Pride*

Pride: "AAAHH!" *starts dodging*

Kenza: *has a black eye* "HAHA! That was funny!"

Envy: "Not as funny as you getting beat up by Olivia!" :D

Kenza: *hits Envy with metal bat* "SHUT UP YOU GOTHIC PALM TREE!"

Envy: *gets back up* "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" *him and Kenza start to argue*

Alphonse: "Ok..."

Kilala: "Mew..."

**Ling: Here's two tickets for Food World. Enjoy! But you have to bring Lan Fan, or I'm not going to pay for everything! :)**

Ling: "AWESOME! I'LL BRING NATSU WITH ME!" *runs out the door dialing Natsu's phone number*

**That's all for now...I'm tired...I'll wake up when you update...Good night, Sloth... Alex XD X}**

Envy: "Who's Alex?"

Kenza: *shrugs* "I don't know...Anyway's sorry I havent updated in a while guys... I've been buisy with stupid MCAS...I HATE MCAS!" *looks ticked*

Edward: "Whats MCAS?"

Kenza: "A dumb test you have to take to proof how smart you are."

Envy: "I bet she failed..."

Kenza: "HEY! I DID PRETTY GOOD!"

Envy: "Yeah. What ever makes you feel good about yourself." :D

Kenza: *body slams Envy*

Envy: "OOOWW!"

Kenza: "NEXT IS THE CLOSET WITH THE UNKNOWN WEAPON!"

Envy: *shuts up*

Kenza: "Good boy. By the way, I'M SO SORRY FOR THE REVIEWERS I DIDN'T DO! I REALLY AM! I'll try to do your next dares though. PROMISE! Also, I got a surprise for the next episode!"

Everybody: "NO!"

Kilala: "Mew!" Runs out the door."

Alphonse: "Kilala wait! Come back! Please!" *starts to chase her*

Kenza: "Ok...I GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU GUYS TO MY LITTLE MUNCHKINS! My dare show is now finally excepting FMA Brotherhood questions! You get to ask any question you want to any character. But remember, nothing to sexual and no yaoi or yuri questions. Sorry guys. Also, remember this is a dare show. So try to give us plenty of dares still!" :D

Edward: "WAIT WHAT!? I DON'T WANT TO ANSWER ANYTHING ABOUT Y PERSONAL LIFE!"

Alphonse: *comes back beaten up*

Mei: "OH MY GOSH! ALPHONSE WHAT HAPPENED!?"

Kenza: "She finaly spoke for this chapter." :D

Alphonse: "Some girl with a big boomerang came out of no ware and attacked me...That was her cat."

Kenza: "I see you met Sango." :D

Alphonse: *nod's his head then passes out*

Mei: "Al!" *runs up to him*

Edward: "Thats what he gets for laughing at me earlier.."

Kenza: "Mean Ed!"

Edward: "WHAT!? IT'S TRUE!"

Kenza: "What ever. GOODBYE MY LITTLE MUNCHKINS! THANKS FOR WATCHING TODAY'S EPISODE! And remember, REVIEW!" :D

Edward: "Is he gonna be ok?"

Kenza: "Don't know..."

Mei: "He looks really hurt!"

Kenza: "He'll be fine."

Edward: "You think so?"

Kenza: "No..."


	32. Sad Announcement!

Hello, my fellow munchkins! It is I, the amazing Kenza-chan! Sadly i have bad news, so please don't hate me! I've been grounded for a very long time and i won't be on Fanfiction until further notice...My father took Fanfic away from me because apparently its against the law to hang with friends after school. Maybe if i'm lucky, i can talk him into giving me Fanfiction privileges!

Anyways, please forgive me! The only thing that i hate most in life is letting people down, even if i don't know them personally. I try SO hard not to...honest! But you are more than welcome to view my other episodes for the time being!

I'm SOOOOOOO sorry! Goodbye for now and i sincerely apologize.


End file.
